Long Lost
by Redbayly
Summary: When Ursa left, she took someone with her. A person whose very existence was unknown. The other prince of the Fire Nation. *I am considering making a sequel, but I need ideas and to finish some other stories first.
1. Prologue

Long Lost

Summary: On the night Ursa left, she took someone with her. Someone whose very existence was unknown.

**Okay, this is my first fanfic ever. I will be doing a lot of Avatar the Last Airbender fanfics, and they will always end with Zutara. **

_I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Prologue

She would have done it to save any of her children, and she would never regret it, Azulon brought it upon himself when he threatened her son. As soon as it was done she left, Ozai was not deserving of a farewell and it was best that he didn't see her leave. Ursa knew in her heart she would miss her beloved Zuko, she would even miss her psychopathic daughter Azula; but she did have one consolation, the little boy she kept hidden for ten years, the little boy who looked like Zuko in every way even if he was born a few minutes later, a boy whose existence Ursa kept secret from all but her most trusted allies. Her precious second son, Prince Roku.

**I hope you like the prologue. Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but I'm new at this.**

**Hope you like where this is going.**


	2. A Chance Encounter

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hello again, it's time for another chapter. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this fanfiction thing.**

**Sokka: Oh joy. **

**Redbayly: Sokka, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the new chapter.**

**Sokka: I am ready. But I was just wondering why you decided to become one of **_**those**_** fanfiction writers, who include outside commentary.**

**Redbayly: I happen to think writer and character commentary is cool. Now will you please just do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: Fine, whatever. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Thank goodness.**

**Redbayly:*Glares***

A Chance Encounter

"Mom!"

"Yes Roku, what is it?"

"I think I found something."

The 16-year-old handed the clump of strange fur to his mother.

"There's a trail of it, heading back through the forest."

Ursa looked at the fur closely, it wasn't like anything she had seen before, and she had seen a great deal in the past six years. Then she remembered the rumors, that the Avatar had returned and that he had some sort of giant flying animal.

"Roku, perhaps we should follow it."

Sure enough, they came upon the four children and the sky bison. No sooner had they approached, however, than they found themselves Earthbended up into the air.

"Aha," came the voice of the 12-year-old blind Earthbender, "what do you two mean by spying on us?"

"Toph, calm down" said Katara, "they're probably just refugees."

The two stood up and brushed themselves off.

"My name is Ursa, and this is my son Roku."

At the mention of the name Roku, Aang instantly felt like he could trust the newcomers (Because how many Fire Nation people would name their child after an Avatar). However, Sokka and Katara couldn't shake the feeling that they knew the boy from somewhere.

"Well it's nice to meet you." said Aang.

"Likewise, young Avatar." replied Ursa.

"How do you know I'm the Avatar?"

"It's not exactly hard to figure out."

"Well how did you find us?" asked Toph.

"Your bison must be shedding," replied Roku, "I found a trail of fur that led us to you."

"So that's how those crazy Fire Nation girls keep finding us." said Sokka.

"Avatar Aang, perhaps my son and I can be of assistance to you."

"Really? How?"

"Well, I take it you don't have a Firebending teacher?"

"Well, no."

"It just so happens that I am a Firebending master-"

"Aha!" exclaimed Sokka, "I knew there was something I didn't trust about you."

This earned Sokka some disapproving looks from the others, and an indignant scowl from Roku. However, Ursa simply brushed off the outburst.

"...And as a 'traitor' to the Fire Nation, it would be an honor to teach you Firebending."

Sokka, however, was not convinced.

"How do we know you aren't Fire Nation spies, here to capture the Avatar?"

"Would a Fire Nation spy be the granddaughter of Avatar Roku? And happen to be the owner of a relic of said Avatar?" replied Ursa as she withdrew the golden crown that Avatar Roku wore.

At this revelation, the Gaang was shocked.

"So, I'm your grandfather?" asked Aang.

"In terms of reincarnation, yes."

Toph, then decided to speak up.

"Okay, this little family reunion has been nice, and it's great that Aang now has a Firebending teacher, but what are we going to do about those crazy Fire Nation chicks who are on their way as we speak?"

"I think I've got a plan." said Sokka.

**Redbayly: Okay, second chapter, or first, is done.**

**Sokka: Whoopdeedo.**

**Ursa: I think your story is going very well, Redbayly.**

**Redbayly: Thank you Lady Ursa, at least someone likes it. Oh and I would like to apologize for any punctuation errors, punctuation has never been my strong suit.**

**Sokka: Shocker.**

**Redbayly: Oh knock it off Boomerang Boy. **

**See you guys later, when I write my next chapter. **


	3. Shocking Truth

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Well hello again, and welcome to Long Lost.**

**Ursa: We hope you are enjoying Redbayly's wonderful story, she really is very creative.**

**Redbayly:*Blushes* Aw, Lady Ursa, you're embarrassing me. Would you care to do the honors.**

**Ursa: My pleasure. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Which is such a pity.**

Shocking Truth

While Aang created a false trail of fur and Sokka, Katara, and Toph took Appa, Ursa and Roku stayed behind with the supplies until they returned. Soon they heard noises, and looked through the bushes to see who was there. The sight of the three familiar girls shocked both mother and son.

"Azula" Ursa whispered. Seeing her daughter for the first time in 6 years brought tears to her eyes, Ursa wanted nothing more than to run out and embrace her child but thought better of it.

When Ursa and Roku overheard what the three girls were saying, they knew they needed to help the others, but they couldn't risk being seen. Luckily, Ursa had learned a trick or two while traveling.

* * *

Ursa caught up with Sokka, Katara, and Toph as they were being attacked by Mai and Ty Lee. The two girls were, naturally, surprised when a blast of fire came at them, the two instantly tried to locate their attacker but Ursa was to quick and agile for them to get a clear view of her. This continued long enough for the others to get away.

Roku, who had donned a black ninja suit to hide his identity, was quickly pursuing his little sister to the place where Aang was. Roku was about to jump in and help Aang when who should enter the scene but Zuko. Roku felt uncertain about attacking his twin brother, but when it was obvious that Zuko was a threat to Aang he leapt into action.

Azula noticed the unfamiliar newcomer.

"And who are you?"

Aang realized who it was.

"Roku, what are you doing here?"

"We overheard your pursuers and decided to help you Aang."

Roku took the broadswords from his back and held them in preparation for the fight. Azula shot a blast of fire at Roku but he repelled it with a defensive kick.

"So, a traitor to the Fire Nation huh?" asked Azula.

"You and your father are the real traitors Azula." replied Roku.

"That's _Princess_ Azula." she said in irritation.

Roku then turned to Zuko, a stern look in his eyes.

"Do you really want to be like _her_?" he said, indicating to their sister.

"Who _are_ you?" Zuko asked.

Roku realized it would be wrong to keep his identity hidden forever, but his mother had told him not to say anything. Before he could even reply, the others arrived. The standoff ended with Iroh being injured by the cornered Azula, and the Avatar Gaang escaping on Appa.

* * *

As they set off to a new destination, Aang couldn't help but notice that Ursa and Roku had become unusually quiet.

"Miss Ursa, is anything the matter?" the young Avatar asked.

The former Fire Nation princess looked at the boy who, in his past life, had been her grandfather and knew she could trust him.

"Yes Aang, there is. Everyone! I need to tell you something."

They all gathered around her to listen.

"6 years ago, I was known as Princess Ursa, wife of Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation."

This was met with shocked gasps.

"That crazy girl who attacked you is my daughter Azula."

"And that means that you're the mother of Prince Zuko, right?" asked Katara.

"Yes, though I am not sure how you know _that_."

"Your son has been chasing Aang ever since Sokka and I found him in the iceberg."

"I am sorry for that, Zuko is very confused and I don't know why he has been chasing you. Anyway, 6 years ago my nephew, Prince Lu Ten, was killed during the siege of Ba Sing Se. My husband saw this as his chance to claim the title of Crown Prince, as his older brother Iroh was without an heir. Fire Lord Azulon was outraged when my husband asked to be named as his successor, and ordered Ozai to kill Zuko. If I hadn't overheard my daughter telling this to Zuko then Ozai would have carried out the orders. In order to save Zuko's life, Ozai commanded me to ensure that he would become Fire Lord by any means necessary. I murdered Fire Lord Azulon and forged a Will that named Ozai the Fire Lord. After that I took Roku and fled."

Everyone's mouths were hanging open, except for Roku's, none of them ever thought the Fire Lord could be cruel enough to kill his own child.

"But wait a minute," Sokka interjected, "why did you take Roku with you? Wouldn't the Fire Lord know his other son was missing?"

"Ozai never knew of Roku's birth, even though Roku and Zuko are twins."

This was met by further confused looks from the Gaang.

"Zuko was born first, and as soon as he was he was taken to be shown to his father. A few minutes later Roku was born. I knew that if Ozai knew about Roku he would corrupt him with his ambition and jealousy. Ozai had always been envious of his older brother, and how Iroh had always been Azulon's favorite child. In order to protect Roku, I had my most trusted handmaidens hide him inside the palace. Whenever he was seen he would pretend to be Zuko as they are identical twins."

"Not really so identical anymore though." said Sokka.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with that huge scar on his face, I doubt Zuko looks much like his brother any-"

Sokka stopped when he saw the confused and sad look on Ursa's face.

"You didn't know?"

She shook her head in reply.

**Redbayly: Well there we have it. The next chapter is up. I'm on a roll here.**

**Sokka: It's probably because you don't really have anything better to do.**

**Ursa: I am going to ****kill**** Ozai. How dare he hurt my baby boy.**

**Redbayly: Don't worry Lady Ursa, Ozai will get his comeuppance when the time is right.**

**Ursa: I can't wait that long! *Walks off, Scream comes from the other room* Get back here you bastard!**

**Sokka: Huh, so ****that's**** where Zuko gets it from.**


	4. Tough Love

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hello and welcome once again to Long Lost.**

**Toph: 'bout time. It's been what? 20 minutes since your last update.**

**Redbayly: Look here Toph-**

**Toph: Can't, I'm ****blind****.**

**Redbayly:*Scowls* I mean, listen I don't have much else to do. There's nothing on television. I'm bored with YouTube at the moment. I've read other people's fanfiction a gazillion times over. And I enjoy writing. What else can I do?**

**Toph: Get a boyfriend?**

**Redbayly: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Toph: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. And a good thing too, as it would give her even less chance to find a boyfriend.**

Tough Love

While Sokka went out hunting and Toph started teaching Aang Earthbending, that left the other three with nothing much to do. Ursa decided she was going to make sure that Toph didn't cause Aang any _permanent_ injuries; this left Katara alone with the young man who was the twin brother of her archenemy.

"So, you're Zuko's brother." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"And you guys are twins."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, it's just this really awkward."

"I understand. Growing up in the Fire Nation palace, but never even getting the chance to meet my own brother, it made it hard for me to even think of him as even being real, let alone a human with thoughts and feelings. I've met Azula before, but she always thought I was Zuko."

"Was she always a deranged psycho?" It was meant as a joke, so his reply shocked her.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister as a brother should but she always did scare me a little. And it always bothered me when she picked on my brother, or even her own friends."

Roku looked away. Memories of his childhood came back. A pale young girl with a somber face who always seemed bored came to his mind. He always hated it when Azula bullied her. He remembered how he used to pretend to be Zuko, just so he could have the chance to talk to the stone-faced girl who seemed to have feelings for him (or rather, Zuko).

Katara broke him from his thoughts.

"So, how advanced a Firebender are you?"

"I don't Firebend." he stated firmly, and almost bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, being a non-bender is nothing to be ashamed of-"

"You misunderstand. I can Firebend, but I don't if I can help it."

"Oh. Why don't you?"

"It's not something I like talking about."

"Is it something about your family?"

"Yes."

Roku felt the tears start to come to his eyes.

"Have you ever lost someone, someone important to you; who was innocent, and good, and didn't deserve to die an untimely death?"

"I lost my mother when I was a little girl. She died in a Fire Nation raid on our Tribe."

Roku looked at Katara with deep sympathy, he knew he could trust her with his secret.

"Soon after my mother and I left the Fire Nation..."

* * *

Ursa was watching the little Earthbender boss around her pupil, and it struck her. _Those two would be perfect for each other_. After Aang chickened out of stopping the giant boulder he went to practice Waterbending with Katara, leaving Ursa alone with Toph.

"Toph, may I speak with you?"

"Sure thing Fire Momma."

"Fire Momma?"

"It's your nickname."

"I see. Toph, why do you keep pushing Aang so hard?"

"He has to toughen up if he wants to be an Earthbender, and if he wants to be strong enough to face the Fire Lord."

"I understand that. But I was wondering if there was another reason for it."

"No. Why?"

"Well Toph, when I was your age there was a boy in my Firebending class who had huge trouble. So the teacher assigned me to be his tutor, as I was the best in the class. I pushed him really hard because I wanted him to do better, but soon I realized I was being so tough with him because I cared about him. I was ashamed of my feelings and kept pushing him, and even though he improved I never told him how I felt, and that drove a rift between us and we became unable to even be friends. When we grew up I tried to tell him how I felt but I just couldn't; he found love with someone else and I ended up married to a power-hungry maniac who tried to kill my son."

"I take it that this was your way of suggesting that I like Twinkletoes?"

"If by 'Twinkletoes' you mean Aang, then yes."

Toph let out an irritated "Urgh" and turned away blushing. The two then noticed someone approaching.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sokka lately?" asked Roku.

**Redbayly: Well there's chapter 4 for you.**

**Sokka: Is someone going to get me out of this hole anytime soon?**

**Redbayly: Don't worry Sokka, they'll be here soon enough.**

**Sokka: And, hey, what's Roku's secret? You didn't go anywhere with that.**

**Redbayly: All in due time Sokka. All in due time.**

**Sokka: You're as bad as Bryke. **


	5. Journey of a Thousand Miles

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hello again.**

**Sokka: Why do you keep acting as though it's been ages since your last post? 5 chapters in one day? Seriously?**

**Redbayly: Okay Sokka, if you don't like my story I'll get someone else to do the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Sokka: Hah! Like who?**

**Cabbage Merchant: What am I doing here? And where are MY CABBAGES?**

**Redbayly: Calm down Mr. Cabbage Merchant. You're here to do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: You've ****got**** to be kidding me.**

**Redbayly:*Hands Cabbage Merchant a card* Just read this.**

**Cabbage Merchant: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Redbayly: Thanks. You can go now.**

Journey of a Thousand Miles

They couldn't believe what had happened. On the one hand they now had valuable information that could help them defeat the Fire Nation, but on the other they no longer had Appa and were now stranded in the middle of the desert with no way out.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" asked Roku.

"No one is going to die. All we have to do is stick together." said Ursa.

The sun was boiling, and there was almost no water left. But Ursa kept urging them on. Katara never thought she could look up to anyone from the Fire Nation, but Ursa was so determined and confidant it was hard not to admire her. Katara began to see Ursa as a second mother, she always offered words of encouragement when they all wanted to give up and wouldn't let them give in to hopelessness.

"Sokka, you shouldn't eat strange plants." said Katara.

"Katara is right Sokka, I know what cactus juice can do to a person." said Roku.

Roku was also helpful, even if he did act like it was pointless he still kept up, and even helped Sokka keep up after the cactus juice incident. Having Roku and Ursa with them made everything that much better.

* * *

"Suki!"

"Sokka, it's good to see you."

"Oh, Suki, allow me to introduce you to the newest members of our group. This is Toph Bei Fong. And this is Ursa and her son Roku." He said, gesturing to the three.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you."

* * *

"Sokka, you seem troubled."

"It's nothing Lady Ursa."

"Sokka, I am a mother. You can tell me anything."

Sokka didn't know what compelled him to do it, but the story of what happened at the North Pole came tumbling out. Ursa was surprised to know that her people had attempted to interfere with the Spirits, being the granddaughter of Avatar Roku she was very spiritual, and she also realized what was troubling the young warrior.

"Sokka, you must understand that what happened wasn't your fault. Yue knew what she had to do to save the Moon Spirit, and to continue berating yourself for what happened is, in a way, insulting her sacrifice. And I don't think Yue would want you to spend the rest of your life mourning for her, in fact I think she would be happy that you were able to find someone else and move on. If you truly love someone, you need to be able to let them go. So the next chance you have, I want you to show Suki how you feel about her. Understood?"

Sokka nodded, and smiled, feeling peaceful for the first time in ages.

* * *

"What is such an emergency that Appa has to wait?"asked Sokka.

"That." Aang replied, pointing to the giant drill heading straight for the wall.

"Oh."

**Redbayly: Whoohoo, chapter 5 is done.**

**Suki: Great job Redbayly. I really am grateful you managed to get Sokka to finally kiss me.**

**Redbayly: Well Suki, truth be told I'm only neutral to you and Sokka being together, but I'll go with it for the sake of the story.**

**Suki: What do you mean?**

**Redbayly: Well, you're nice and everything, but Sukka is not my favorite Sokka ship. But I'll go with it for my series rewrites (mostly). Anyway, what was I going to say? Darn it! I lost track of what I was going to say. Well, I'm sure it will come to me eventually. Goodnight all. I'll put up more chapters tomorrow, maybe I'll even start on some of my other works. OXOXOX**


	6. Danger Zone

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hi, it's me again.**

**Sokka: Oh goody. Did you remember what it was you wanted to say?**

**Redbayly:*Face Falls* No.**

**Sokka:*Guilty Face* Oh, I'm sorry, should I-**

**Redbayly: Oh, just do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: Right. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Danger Zone

While Toph tried to slow the drill down from the outside, the others focused on taking it down from the inside. Ursa and Roku had both decided to wear their ninja suits, just in case someone they knew was inside the drill. While Katara and Aang used Waterbending to weaken the beams, Ursa used her Firebending to melt them. They had just finished when three, very familiar, girls happened to appear.

"You were right Azula, it _is_ the Avatar. And _friends_."

Roku recognized his sister and the two girls with her; when he saw Mai, a whole surge of childhood memories came rushing back.

_"Leave her alone Azula." said Roku._

_"Oh ZuZu, you really are pathetic." she replied._

_"They are sooooo cute together." said Ty Lee._

Roku looked up at Mai, and she noticed something familiar about those golden eyes, but she brushed it off. Azula set off in pursuit of Aang and Ursa, who were headed to the top of the drill for Aang to deliver the final blow; Mai and Ty Lee followed the other three as they made their escape.

"Aang! Look out!" Ursa shouted as Azula appeared.

Blue flames shot towards them. Ursa saw her daughter standing before her.

"Ready to give up Avatar?" asked Azula.

"Not a chance." Aang replied.

Ursa quickly moved in between her daughter and Aang.

"And who are you?"

Ursa didn't reply, but held her arms up ready to defend Aang.

"I asked you a question."

Azula shot a blast of fire that was easily dispelled by her mother, who returned her attack with a more powerful one. Azula was caught completely off guard, no one had ever been able to match her in a fight. Azula looked her opponent in the eyes. Something was so familiar about this woman, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ursa managed to hold Azula off long enough for Aang to deliver the final blow to the drill.

When the Gaang all met up, Ursa had just one thing to say to them.

"You all need to have a bath before we go anywhere else. You're filthy."

Everyone laughed, even though Ursa was partly serious.

* * *

Their arrival in Ba Sing Se was not what they had expected. And Ursa seemed increasingly uncomfortable about being inside the city that her people had attacked so ruthlessly in the past.

"That Joo Dee lady is really creepy." said Aang.

"I'll tell you something else that's creepy." said Ursa "Her name isn't really Joo Dee, it's La-Ling and she was one of my old handmaidens."

Everyone looked at Ursa with shock.

"She left the palace a few years before I did and hasn't been heard from since. She was one of my most trusted friends."

Of course everyone knew that Joo Dee, or La-Ling, or whatever her name was wasn't so trustworthy at the moment.

* * *

"The king is having a party tonight for his pet bear." said Katara.

"You mean platypus-bear?" asked Aang.

"No, it just says 'bear'."

"Surely you mean his pet skunk-bear?" asked Sokka.

"Or his armadillo-bear?" asked Toph.

"Lizard-bear?" asked Ursa.

"Wolf-bear?"asked Roku.

"Gopher-bear?" asked Aang.

"Just 'bear'."Katara replied.

"This place is weird." said Toph.

* * *

"Ursa and Roku should be okay as they grew up in royal society. And Katara might be able to pull it off. But you two would be lucky to pass as bus boys." said Toph.

"I'm learning every element, how hard could manners be?" asked Aang.

Roku and Ursa exchanged knowing glances.

"Aang, courtly manners take years of practice to get right. You have several hours." said Ursa.

"Aang also has until the end of Summer to learn the elements, and those take years to master." said Katara.

"Believe me Katara, mastering the four elements before the end of Summer is a walk in the park compared to high-society etiquette." said Roku. He had had to learn all the rules of the court, just in case he was in a situation that required it.

* * *

Roku was all dressed up in a fancy Earth Kingdom robe, he had to admit he liked wearing green more than red. When the three ladies entered, they were all decked out in elegant regalia fit for royalty; Ursa certainly knew what she was doing when it came to fashion.

"Aang, don't you think Toph looks lovely?" asked Ursa.

"Oh, I-uhm, yes very nice..." the young Avatar replied, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Toph was also blushing.

"Lady Ursa, I would think you, of all people, would know the first rule of fancy society is to not talk to the commoners."

* * *

When it was obvious that the guard was not going to let them in, Ursa noticed a gentleman getting out of a coach and decided to play the 'damsel-in-distress card'.

"Excuse me sir. I am so sorry to bother you but I am in need of some assistance. My daughter misplaced our invitations, she's blind you see. My relatives are inside and I am sure they are terribly worried."

"I would be honored to assist you. Follow me." As he led them inside, Toph and Katara looked back to stick their tongues out at the guard.

"I am Long Feng, a cultural minister to the Earth King." the man introduced himself.

"My name is Hsiu Mei, this is my son Jing-sheng and his fiancé Chun, and my daughter Bao."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now where is your family, I would love to meet them."

"Oh I'm sure they are around here somewhere. Thank you for your help."Ursa replied trying to stealthily maneuver them away from Long Feng, but they were soon intercepted by him.

"To abandon you without finding your family first would be dishonorable, I'm sure we will find them soon." Ursa had a bad feeling about this.

**Redbayly: Well there's the new chapter.**

**Ursa: Good job Redbayly. Where did you come up with those names?**

**Redbayly: Oh I went on this website for Chinese names. ****Hsiu Mei means Sophisticated Eyebrows (I guess I should have read the whole description first, I only saw 'sophisticated'), Jing-sheng means Born in the City (Specifically Beijing), Chun means Spring, and Bao means Precious Treasure.**

**Ursa: Aww, those are so sweet.**

**Redbayly: Thanks.**

**Toph: Yeah, you made us feel all warm and fuzzy inside. At least you can come up with better fake names than Katara.**

**Katara: Hey!**

**Redbayly: Well, see ya next time.**


	7. The Tale of Ursa and Roku

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hi, it's me again.**

**Sokka: You're really going to keep going with this?**

**Redbayly: Yes.**

**Sokka: Okay, you seriously need a life.**

**Redbayly: The disclaimer?**

**Sokka: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

The Tale of Ursa and Roku

Together, mother and son walked along the bustling streets of Ba Sing Se. Neither could believe they were really in the city that the Fire Nation had been trying for years to conquer, the same one that uncle Iroh had once jokingly wished they could see if he didn't burn it to the ground first, the city where cousin Lu Ten was killed.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it mom?"

"Yes, who would have thought we, of all people, would be in this city."

"The only person with less reason to be here than us would be uncle Iroh."

"Don't tempt the fates, Roku."

They eventually came to a little park with a turtle-duck pond. It looked so much like the one back home. The two sat down next to each other, beneath a little willow tree, just like they did so long ago.

"Mom?"

"Yes Roku?"

"Why did you have to keep me secret all those years? Why could I never even show my brother and sister I exist?"

"Roku, we've talked about this. I knew that Ozai would take the opportunity to favor his younger child over his eldest, I couldn't stand the thought of you being corrupted by your father's desire to get back at his own brother for being shown favoritism by your grandfather. I also knew that if Ozai knew of your existence, he would see your brother as expendable, and I couldn't let that happen to Zuko. It's not that I care about Zuko more, or you less, it's about keeping you both safe."

"I understand, it's just..."

"I know, you wish you could have had a normal childhood, and I wish you could have as well, but you can't change the past."

"I suppose we know that better than most." Roku chuckled sadly. He looked down at the pond. _I wish you could be here with us, you would have loved feeding turtle-ducks. But I guess, things just don't turn out the way you plan._ "I just wish..."

Ursa took her son in a hug, and let him shed his tears.

"I miss her too, son. I miss her too."

As mother and son held each other, a gentle breeze wafted though the air, scattering petals from the flowering trees, as if to say _I am always with you_.

**Redbayly: A short chapter, but I think a very sweet one.**

**Sokka: Sorry, I wasn't listening. What happened?**

**Redbayly:*Glares* Anyway, sorry I took so long. I got caught up in writing some chapters for a story I'm going to put up soon, once it's finished. I'll try to post more stuff later today.**

**Sokka: Oh **_**goody**_**.**


	8. Resolutions and Complications

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hey, I'm back.**

**Sokka: We're all **_**so**_** proud of you.**

**Redbayly: You, be quiet.**

**Katara: Yeah Sokka, let her work in peace.**

**Redbayly: Thanks Katara. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted for a while-**

**Sokka: It's only been four days!**

**Redbayly:*Glares* But I have been hard at work with another story. And now if Katara will kindly do the disclaimer-**

**Sokka: Wait! That's **_**my job**_**!**

**Redbayly: Well I guess now it's Katara's. **

**Katara: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Resolutions and Complications

After the incident at Lake Laogai, the Gaang had finally managed to convince the Earth King to help them. Long Feng was arrested, and plans were being made for an invasion on the Day of Black Sun. Aang received a letter from a guru at the Eastern Air Temple, Toph got a letter from her mom telling her that she was in the city and finally accepted Toph's decision to teach Aang, and Sokka and Katara received a report that told them where their father was.

"You two are forgetting something." Roku pointed out. "Someone has to stay here and help the Earth King plan for the invasion. I don't know if you've noticed, but I highly doubt they'll listen to two former members of the Fire Nation, traitors or not."

Katara looked at her brother.

"Sokka, you go to see dad. I'll stay here to help the Earth King."

Sokka's eyes filled with happy tears.

"You are...the nicest...sister..ever!"

"Easy there big brother. But, you're right, I am."

Ursa couldn't help but wish her own children could get along like that.

* * *

"Aang, what's wrong? Why are you guys back so soon?" Asked Ursa.

"I had a vision. Katara's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure."

Toph then sensed someone outside.

"There's someone at the door."

Cautiously, they opened the door; and were surprised by who it was.

"I need your help."

* * *

"Iroh?"

"Ursa?"

"What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same question. How are you here? What...?"

He then noticed the boy standing beside her, the boy who looked so familiar.

"Who...?"

"Iroh, we don't have time to explain but this is Zuko's younger twin, Roku. But why are _you_ here?"

"Zuko is in trouble."

Aang then spoke up.

"What about Katara?"

"Your friend and my nephew are being held somewhere under the palace."

"Then we'll work together, and save Katara and Zuko."

"Wait a second." Said Sokka. "You lost me at 'Zuko'."

Ursa and Roku threw glares at him.

* * *

Roku decided to go with Aang and Iroh, while Ursa went with the others. Ursa decided to wear a face covering, but gave Roku permission to reveal his identity to Zuko. So that's how they found themselves. Sokka, and Toph found themselves apprehended by Azula and her two cronies, but Ursa managed to get away, deciding to find her sons.

With a loud crash, Aang broke through the wall of earth and got them into the crystal prison.

"Aang! Roku!" Katara shouted as she ran up to hug the boys.

Zuko at first only noticed the Avatar, but his attention was soon drawn to the boy who looked exactly like him, except for the scar. Iroh ran over and hugged Zuko, then turned to look at the other boy.

"Zuko, this is your brother. Prince Roku."

Zuko was still in shock.

Roku only spared his brother a quick look, before returning to the task at hand.

"Guys, we have get out of here."

"Right behind 'ya, buddy." Aang replied.

As the three of them left, Roku noticed that Katara looked back at Zuko.

* * *

Zuko betrayed them. They thought he would change, especially after finding out about his brother. But no. As Katara and Roku fought side-by-side, against his siblings, Aang tried to enter the Avatar state, only to be shot down by Azula's lightning. Roku, who was then joined by Iroh, tried to hold off the Dai-li, only to be captured. Suddenly, Ursa rushed in. She saw the seemingly dead Avatar lying in Katara's arms, and ran over. When Ursa noticed that Roku had been captured, she was about to help him.

"Mom! Run! Leave me behind and go!"

"Mom?" Whispered the astonished Zuko.

Ursa looked Zuko in the eyes for the first time in six years, only to turn away ashamed as Katara Waterbended them out.

* * *

As they flew away on Appa, Katara used her water from the Spirit Oasis to bring Aang back. As the Earth King looked down at his city, he knew it was time to realize the inevitable.

"The Earth Kingdom, has fallen."

**Redbayly: **_**Yes**_**, it's **_**done**_**.**

**Katara: Poor Roku. He's been captured.**

**Redbayly: Don't worry, Katara. He'll be fine. And to everyone out there, please review.**


	9. A Bitter Meeting

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Okay, it's been a while since my last update, but I'm back now.**

**Sokka: You're really going to keep this up? You do realize you're not that good at writing, don't you?**

**Katara: Oh Sokka, leave her alone. If she enjoys writing, then she should write as much as she wants.**

**Redbayly: Thanks Katara, it's nice to know that **_**some**_** people believe in me. Care to do the disclaimer.**

**Katara: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

A Bitter Meeting

Roku glared up at them when the Dai-Li brought him into the throne room that had once belonged to the Earth King. It sickened him, seeing his brother and sister looking at him like that, as if he were a curio at a circus. Mai and Ty-Lee were also there, and no less intrigued by him. Azula stood up and began to circle him, almost like the vulture-wasps they had encountered in the desert.

"So, who _exactly_ are you?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question. I am Prince Roku, second son of Ursa and Ozai, your brother."

"Funny, father never mentioned _you_."

"He didn't even know I existed. Mother hid me from the moment of my birth. And until we left the Fire Nation, I hid in the shadows. If anyone ever saw me, I would tell them I was Zuko." Roku shifted his gaze to his brother. "I guess I can't really do that anymore, now can I."

Zuko looked back at him. The comment had been meant as an insult, but Roku said it with so little malice that it sounded more intimidating than insulting.

"And why _did_ our mother-dearest hide you? Was she _ashamed_ of you?"

"Azula, you haven't changed. Not in the slightest. No, mom wasn't ashamed of me. She was protecting me. And she was protecting Zuko as well."

Zuko froze and stared. What was this boy talking about? How was any of this possible?

"Well, I'm certain that father will be interested in hearing _all_ about this. He'll probably be even _more_ interested when he learns that you and mother aided the Avatar."

Roku narrowed his eyes, this had been coming for a long time. He knew that as soon as his identity was revealed, this would happen. Roku dreaded this long-awaited meeting, he was terrified, terrified of the monster he had heard his father was.

* * *

They were on a ship, headed for the Fire Nation. Roku was kept locked in a cell below deck. He paced the floor anxiously, trying to think of some way to escape, when he heard the sound of the door creaking open.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Zuko stopped and glared at the man in the cell.

"Hello big brother. Let me guess, you came here to ask me all about why we left and what me and mom were doing for the past six years. Or maybe you want to know why I helped the Avatar, and why mom left with Katara in that little battle we had?"

Silence.

"What? No, 'tell me what I want to know or you're dead meat'? I would've thought that you would be shouting at me, demanding answers."

"Just tell me your story."

"I don't owe you anything, you realize that?"

More silence. Roku turned around so that he was face-to-face with Zuko.

"Hmm. You're not gonna leave until I tell you." It wasn't a question. "Fine. On the day you were born, the nurses took you right to father. Mom was left alone with only a few, very trusted handmaidens. Suddenly, she started going into labor a second time. After I was delivered, mom made the women who attended her swear to keep my birth a secret. Mom knew that my birth would give father a reason to hate you, because of his own rivalry with uncle. Mom wanted to save me from dad's corrupting influence, and to keep _you_ safe from his personal vendetta. I lived in a secret room near the servants' quarters, and only mom and the women who protected the secret had access to it. Mom would only let me out to certain places where I wouldn't be seen, or if I was I could easily pass myself off as you. Six years ago, mom came to see me one night. She said we were leaving, and probably never coming back. I asked her why we had to leave, but she didn't tell me for a long time. When she did tell me, she revealed that father was going to kill you if she didn't kill grandfather Azulon first. Mom also knew, that if my existence had been known, then father wouldn't have even given her that option. I would have been a back-up, and no one would have been able to save you. Mom and I joined the Avatar, because it was the right thing to do. You have shamed us both by your foolishness in siding with Azula. I don't know what Azula said that made you believe her, but from the encounters I had with her in childhood I doubt that she meant it. When I see father, I'm going to tell him that I will never follow him. I won't bow to a man who thinks that his own children are political or military tools. I won't ask you to change your mind, you've clearly chosen your path. And no matter how much I want to help you, to make you see that what you did was wrong, I'm afraid I may be too late. But, no matter what happens, you will always be my brother, and you will always have a place in my heart right alongside mom."

Zuko could hardly believe he was hearing all this, he started to back out of the room, terrified at the eerie calm with which his brother had spoken. He didn't understand. It didn't make sense to him.

* * *

Roku stood on the deck of the ship, the guards restraining him. They were there. In the Fire Nation. Roku, though his heart was beating more quickly than it ever had, kept a calm face. He stayed completely stoic, not letting anyone see how afraid he was. He was marched behind his brother and sister, and his presence drew a great deal of attention. He heard the whispers in the crowd, but blocked them out, keeping an emotionless mask.

* * *

He waited outside the doors of the throne room nervously, but not giving off any sign of fear. Even Azula had to admit she wasn't sure if it was an act or if he was genuinely fearless.

"So, _brother_, you seem pretty calm for someone who might not live to see tomorrow."

"I don't hate you, Azula."

"What?"

"I don't hate you, for what you did. I'm just sorry that I was spared being the one corrupted by father, and you weren't."

Azula, for perhaps the first time in her life, faltered. She had no idea how to take in what he just said, it was unnerving.

Finally, they were summoned into the throne room.

Azula knelt before their father, but Roku stood tall, he wasn't going to grovel before this man.

"Azula, who is this that you have brought before me?"

"My lord, this is your son. Your wife kept him hidden from you. They both tried to aid the Avatar."

Roku hated how Azula spoke as if their family meant nothing, that it was so formal and rehearsed.

"Leave us." Ozai ordered to Azula and the guards.

Father and son were left alone in the room.

"Why do you not bow before your Fire Lord?"

"Wouldn't a better question be, why do I not greet my father?"

"You seem to be very insolent. Did that mother of yours never teach you respect?"

"I have plenty of respect. I respect honorable people. Not cowards who would harm their own children for the sake of their political interests."

Ozai said nothing, and that disturbed Roku. He had been expecting the man to fly into a rage, but he stayed perfectly calm. Ozai arose from his throne, and descended to face him. Roku never put his gaze to the floor, always looking his father straight in the eyes, which was not an easy task. Ozai circled him, just as Azula had done in Ba Sing Se.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Roku."

"So your mother named you after a traitor?"

"No, she named me after her grandfather, and a good man."

"Why did you side with the Avatar?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Ha! Right and wrong. So that's how your mother controlled you? By making you believe that there _are_ such things."

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it? You tried to kill my brother, why should you do any less to me? I'm just an expendable back-up. That's the way you would have seen me and my brother if you had known."

"I'm not going to kill you."

Roku's eyes widened in shock.

"May I ask why not?"

"You have simply been misguided by your traitorous mother. You are my son, and you will learn to understand that. I will place you in the care of your brother and sister. Perhaps their loyalty to the Fire Nation will help you realize who you are. A prince of the greatest nation on Earth."

"You can't control me. And who's to say I won't end up influencing _them_ instead of them influencing _me_?"

Ozai ignored the question.

"You aren't afraid of me? Good. I admire people who don't cower in weakness. A pity your brother had to find that out the hard way."

Ozai ordered the guards to escort Roku to his chamber. Roku kept on the façade of bravery, when in truth he was terrified of what might come.

**Redbayly: Yes, Roku was more or less welcomed home as a long lost son. Ozai is super creepy.**

**Katara: I'm worried about Roku, I hope he gets out of this okay.**

**Sokka: He'll be _fine_. I don't think Ozai is about to kill him. At least, not yet. Right now, we need to worry about Aang.**

**Aang: *Mumbles* What's going on?**

**Katara: Aang!**

**Sokka: He's awake!**


	10. Awake at Last

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Okay, it's been a while since my last update.**

**Sokka:*Sarcasm* Oh no, what will the world do without Redbayly updating her stories every five minutes?**

**Redbayly:*Glares* Anyway. I was out of town for a college orientation, and next week I'm leaving on a three week vacation to Italy-**

**Sokka: Thank the spirits.**

**Redbayly: So I won't update for some time.**

**Sokka: Can we just get on with this travesty of a story?**

**Redbayly:*Sneaky grin* Yes, will Azula kindly give the disclaimer?**

**Sokka: What? Azula? Don't tell me you're asking that creep to come in here! She's evil! A manipulative psychopath, who only cares about her own sick ambitions, and isn't afraid of hurting innocent people to achieve her nightmarish goals!**

**Redbayly:*Smirks***

**Azula:*Who has been standing there throughout the duration of Sokka's rant* Flattery will get you nowhere, peasant.**

**Sokka:*Turns to Redbayly* Why didn't you say she was standing right behind me?**

**Redbayly:*Shrugs* You didn't ask.**

**Sokka: I hate you.**

**Redbayly: Well Azula, would you care to do the honors?**

**Azula: Sure, why not? Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. And for that we are truly thankful.**

Awake at Last

"Mmm, where am I?"

Aang opened his eyes for the first time in weeks. Ursa heard the boy speak, and leaned over him. Ever since Aang had gotten hurt, Ursa had stayed right by him in case he woke up.

"Aang, you're awake."

"Ursa?"

Aang opened his eyes wider, taking in his surroundings. He almost had a heart-attack when he saw they were on a Fire Navy ship.

"Aang, calm down. It's alright. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, come with me. I'm sure that everyone will want to see that you are okay."

"How long was I out?"

"A few weeks. I think you've had enough rest by now, you should probably get up and start walking again."

Ursa helped the boy to his feet, propping him up so he wouldn't fall. She proceeded to guide him up to the deck of the ship.

"Twinkle-toes! That's gotta be you!" Toph declared as she ran over and hugged the delirious Avatar.

"Aang, good to see ya back with the living, buddy." Sokka said as he approached, dressed in a Fire Nation uniform.

"Sokka? Wait, why are we on a Fire Navy ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?"

"You need to take it easy, okay?" Katara responded. "You got hurt pretty bad."

Aang seated himself, and Ursa draped a cloak over him so he wouldn't catch a chill.

"So, I've been out for a few weeks?"

"Yes, that would explain the hair." Ursa stated.

"I have hair?"

"Everything okay?" Asked one of the men in uniform.

"We're fine, dad." Katara responded with a slight edge to her voice.

"I'm Hakoda," the man introduced himself to Aang, "Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are, I just called you 'dad', didn't I?"

"I guess you're right."

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda." Aang said as her reached out to shake his hand.

"It's an honor to meet _you_."

"Great, great, now you guys have finally met." Katara said with irritation. "So, would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

"Of course."

As Hakoda walked off, Ursa couldn't help but sense the tension between daughter and father.

"Katara," Ursa asked, "are you angry with your father for some reason?"

"What? Not at all, why would you say that?"

"You spoke very bitterly towards him. And, call it a hunch, but I don't think that the way you have been speaking to your father is how a person _should_ speak. I would have expected you to be overjoyed when we met up with your father and the other Watertribesmen, but you've been very cold to him. "

Katara decided to change the subject.

"Maybe we should take Aang upstairs for a healing session."

* * *

The following day, they were all out on deck.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka explained to Aang. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone..well, not _completely_ alone. Soon, the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships; rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling West, we crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So, what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda answered.

"It's _Sokka's_ invasion plan." Katara corrected.

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the Solar Eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion." Sokka continued. "Just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke." Sokka gestured over to the two.

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak greeted.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka then lowered his voice to a whisper. "We have a secret. You."

"Me?" Aang asked.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead. Isn't that great?"

Aang just stared in shock.

"The world thinks I'm _dead_? _How_ is that good news? That's terrible."

"Aang, settle down." Ursa said in a calming tone. "Sokka did not word that the way he probably should have. What he means is that we now have the element of surprise on our side. The Fire Nation won't be expecting you when we invade. And they also won't be out looking for you."

Aang, however, was still freaking out. Suddenly, they heard a horn and saw another ship approaching. Aang was prepared to face them, but Ursa convinced him not to, and instead to wrap some bandages around his forehead to hide his arrow.

"Everyone just stay calm, we'll handle this." Hakoda told them.

Ursa told the kids to huddle up together and keep their cloaks wrapped tightly around them. When the man in charge of the other ship and his two guards boarded, Hakoda and Bato faced them.

"Commander, why are you off course?" The man asked. "All Western fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

Hakoda proceeded to use the excuse that Ursa had come up with if such a situation arose.

"We were on a special mission." Hakoda the gestured to Ursa, Aang, Toph, and Katara. "These people are all that remain of one of our colonies." Hakoda gestured for Ursa to come forward.

Ursa bowed respectfully at the man.

"Greetings, sir. My name is Tenshi. My home was attacked by Earth Kingdom rebels." Ursa allowed tears to fill her eyes. "They came and killed as many people as they could, our defenses were wiped out in a matter of minutes." Ursa then gestured to the children. "I managed to get these children out, and we were eventually found by Commander Huang here. He kindly agreed to escort us to the Fire Nation, so we can go back to the relatives we still have."

The man from the other ship looked as though he himself were straining to keep in sympathetic tears, Ursa really did know how to play the sympathy card.

"That is awful, ma'am. Everyone in your town was killed without mercy?"

"Dozens, if not more, Fire Nation men, women, and children were slaughtered. My own son" she gestured towards Aang "was badly injured, and barely survived the attack. But he is a true Fire Nation boy and won't allow some Earth Kingdom savages to get the better of him."

Those words did it, patriotism and pity were the single-most effective tools against even some of the most hardened of soldiers.

"Well Commander, get these people back home safely."

"Yes sir." Hakoda replied with the Fire Nation salute that Ursa had taught him and the others.

With that, the other ship departed.

"Wow Ursa, that was impressive acting." Hakoda said.

"Yeah," Toph added, "even _I_ couldn't tell you were lying."

"Well," Ursa responded, "I _am_ _Azula's_ mother after all. Where do you think _she_ got her ability to lie so well?"

The ship sped safely away.

* * *

Later that evening, Aang disappeared. Katara came running up to her father who had been speaking with Bato and Ursa, her eyes filled with tears as she said what happened. Bato and Ursa left the father and daughter to talk, but Ursa stayed just out of sight so she could hear what was being said. She felt her heart breaking as she heard Katara reveal her true feelings to her father, how sad and angry she was that he had left them. Ursa knew it was wrong to listen in on the conversation, but she felt a deep concern for the Waterbender, in a way she saw Katara as a daughter to her, and she wanted to know what had been bothering the girl lately. Soon it started to rain, and father and daughter parted. As Katara went off to get things ready for them to go after Aang, Hakoda stood by watching the rain come down.

"Is there a particular reason you listened in on me and my daughter?"

Ursa came forward.

"Katara has been like a daughter to me ever since I met her. She's certainly been more of a daughter to me than my _own_ daughter. I was...concerned."

"Why are you fighting the Fire Nation, Ursa? It's your home."

"My people have done a great injustice to the world. And, for a while at least, I actually went along with it. But seeing what this war has caused...it disgusts me." Ursa then turned to face the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. "You know, Hakoda, I envy you."

"You, envy _me_? Why?"

"You actually had happiness in your life. Your family was whole at one point, for however brief a time. My family has been broken since I was forced into a marriage with that monster that calls himself a Fire Lord." Ursa began to feel tears welling up. "I envy your happiness."

Hakoda put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which then became a full-fledged hug.

"Ursa, I'm sure your family loves you. Even if they don't act like it."

"Your optimism is astounding. My husband is a tyrant, my daughter a psychopath, my oldest son betrayed us all in Ba Sing Se, and my younger son is a hostage in the Fire Nation. My life has been so miserable." She let out choked sobs and looked at the ground. Hakoda put hand under her chin and lifted her gaze back to his.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. This war will be over, we'll find Roku. We'll figure this all out when Ozai is defeated."

Ursa hugged him again.

"Thank you, Hakoda."

* * *

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Ursa all loaded up onto Appa, and set off to find Aang. As they flew away, Ursa looked back to see Hakoda watching them leave, she smiled and waved a goodbye to him, which he returned.

They found the young Avatar on the Crescent Island that had once been home to the Temple of Avatar Roku. The Gaang were relieved to see that he was alright, running up to hug him. They told Aang that they would meet up with the invasion force on the day of the eclipse and that, no matter what, they were standing by him.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the Fire Nation, a long lost prince was pacing around his room anxiously.

"I have to get out of here. He's playing some sort of mind game, welcoming me home like that. It's just a ploy to get me to side with him. Well I'm not falling for it. I'm _not_ falling for it."

"You know, talking to oneself is often taken as a sign that a person is going insane."

"Hello Azula."

"Well, it's nice to know that, unlike Zu-Zu, you know to show a little courtesy before getting to the questions."

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Oh, just checking up on my dear long-lost brother."

"Come on Azula." Roku turned to face her, a smug grin on his face. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing games? You didn't just come here for a pleasant chit-chat, and if you think I'm stupid enough to let you bait me like you plan to, well, I won't be the foolish one in _that_ conversation."

Azula was struck, no one had ever countered her like that.

"Why are you so obsessed with the fact that father welcomed you home? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Why are _you_ so obsessed with trying to destroy your own family? Is it because dad poisoned your mind so much?"

Azula was getting irritated. It dawned on her that, though this boy looked like Zuko, he had her ability to get inside people's minds and push their buttons. It is a perplexing thing when those who possess such an ability try to outdo each other.

"Just to let you know, _brother_, I'm watching you. You are a traitor, and should be rotting in prison. But if father decided to spare you, then I won't question his judgment. But I am _not_ letting my guard down."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sis."

Azula stormed out. That boy was so hard to unravel. One minute he's talking to himself about his worries and fears, and the next it's impossible to get into his mind. He was a puzzle, a paradox, an ever-conflicting mix of personalities. But Azula let it go, for now, telling herself that eventually he would crack.

**Redbayly: Serious stuff going on. **

**Katara: I'm really interested in those two names you came up with.**

**Redbayly: Oh, simple. 'Tenshi' is Japanese for 'angel', and 'Huang' is Chinese for 'bright'.**

**Ursa: Well, you certainly have good taste in oriental names.**

**Redbayly: I try. Well, goodnight everybody. *Blows a Kiss***


	11. Learning Fast

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation in Italy!**

**Katara:*Hugs her* Welcome back. We missed you so much.**

**Redbayly: Aw, I missed you guys too.**

**Sokka:*Looks up from newspaper* Oh, you left? I thought it was kinda quiet.**

**Redbayly:*Rolls eyes* I missed you too, Sokka. Oh, and sorry to my readers that I didn't post as soon as I got back, the internet went down because of the power-outage that happened right before I left.**

**Katara: Yeah, the whole area was down for 9 days.**

**Redbayly: So I've heard. Good thing I left when I did.**

**(Ursa Enters)**

**Ursa: What's going on? Do we have a visitor? *Sees Redbayly* Redbayly? You're back! We've all missed you so much!**

**Sokka: I didn't.**

**Ursa:*Sneaky smile* Oh really? Then why did I see you curled up in a fetal position on the floor outside her room, muttering to yourself "She's coming back. She's coming back. Any day now. No intros. Three weeks. I'm calm. I'm calm."?**

**Sokka:*Blanches and holds the newspaper in front of his face***

**Ursa: You do realize that newspaper is upside down, right?**

**Redbayly: Sokka, do you want to do the disclaimer today?**

**Sokka:*Angry mutter* Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Learning Fast

"You can't Firebend, can you?" The 14-year-old Fire Nation princess said to him with a cruel smile.

Roku looked up at her. He had been observing her practicing, he had always admired how gifted she was. He gave her a calm look.

"I can Firebend. But I choose not to."

"Why is that?"

"Firebending has brought nothing but misery and pain into my life. I don't want anything to do with it."

Azula looked at him incredulously. How could a prince of the Fire Nation hate his own element? How could someone who shared a bloodline with _her_ be so against Firebending? Roku, ever since he came to the palace, had confused everyone. He was more broody than Zuko, which was really saying something, and yet could make comments more biting than Azula. But overall, he kept a generally calm demeanor and never really asked anything from anybody. Roku was also one of those rare people who have a natural gift for hiding their true feelings. Many times had he watched his brother and Mai, his heart searing with jealousy, but he kept silent; if it was Zuko that Mai wanted, then Roku would not come between them, no matter how much it broke his heart.

"You know, I've seen the way you look at Mai."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Even _you're_ not that good at deceiving people. But you don't say a word. You just let the thing you want slip away from you?"

"Mai is not a _thing_. She's not an object to be fought over. She is a person with feelings, however hard that may be to believe, and I will respect her wishes. If our brother is the one she wants...well...he'd better treat her right."

Azula had never encountered anyone like Roku, someone so truly selfish, it made her question her own ideals of power and taking what one wants. The fact that he was so willing to put someone else's happiness above his own, despite the pain he was enduring because of it, it was disturbing.

* * *

"Well, this is it." Said Sokka. "This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave, after cave, after cave..." The boy's face fell.

"Sokka," Ursa spoke up, "we don't need to become cave-people. All we need are some decent disguises."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, "blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave."

"Plus," Toph interjected, "they have _real_ food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?"

Toph slammed her fist against the cave wall, and a bunch of pale insects leapt out.

* * *

They all made their way out to where a bunch of clothes had been hung out to dry. Ursa instantly felt uncomfortable at the prospect of stealing.

"I don't know about this." Ursa said nervously.

"Yeah," Aang added, "these clothes belong to somebody."

"I call the silk robe!" Katara declared.

The others all followed her and started collecting their own outfits. Hesitantly, Ursa joined them; choosing a simple, dark-red matron's dress.

* * *

"...or as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin'." Aang said cheerfully. Just before he stepped around the corner, Ursa spoke up.

"Aang, no one says 'stay flamin' anymore. Are you sure you know Fire Nation slang?"

"Of course I do. I know words like 'flameo' and 'hotman'. Why do you ask?"

"That's the type of slang my _grandparents_ used, and it embarrassed me constantly when I was young."

"So, you're saying my slang is out of date?"

Ursa nodded politely.

"Oh, well...thanks for warning me."

"Yeah Twinkletoes," Toph added, "you humiliate yourself enough as it is."

* * *

"Where have you been, Aang?" Ursa said. "We've been worried sick about you."

"I got invited to play with some kids after school."

Sokka shot up.

"After WHAT?"

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school. And I'm going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in WHAT?"

Sokka fainted.

"Aang, I don't think this is what we all meant by 'blending in'." Ursa pointed out.

After a lengthy debate about whether or not Aang should continue at the Fire Nation school followed. And, subsequently, a thought popped into Aang's mind.

"Uhh...Lady Ursa, why didn't you mention that this was a 'school uniform'?"

"I went to a private school for Fire Nation nobility. You must have been enrolled in a public school, as I have never seen a uniform like that before."

In the end, Sokka decided that it was worth staying a few more days, just to find out about some important information.

* * *

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you go back to that school without walking you though standard Fire Nation school practices." Ursa said, her palm meeting her face.

"What am I going to do?" Aang declared. "The headmaster wants to meet my parents! I don't _have_ any parents!"

Ursa smiled.

"But you _do_ have me."

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mrs...?"

"Shihong. Taka Shihong."

"Well, Mrs. Shihong, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil."

Ursa put on a downcast face.

"I am so sorry. My son has been going through a rough time. His father was deployed from our colony, and we recently received news that he was badly injured. It will be a miracle if he makes it here alive. My little Kuzon is not used to the proper etiquette of the homeland. I'm sure he will clean up his act soon enough. Of course, back in the colonies, the school's were seriously lacking in discipline. With my husband gone, Kuzon has not had anyone to teach him to be respectful, and I can't possibly bring myself to raise a hand against my child."

"Ah yes, it is always difficult when the father is away, Mrs. Shihong. But I would encourage you to take sterner measures with your son. If he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school. By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't worry, sir. I'll see to it that he is straightened out."

"That is what I like to hear."

* * *

"Orange is such an awful color."

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

Roku wanted to gag at the sight. Zuko and Mai were sitting next to each other, watching the sunset. Roku had never imagined Mai as the type of girl to go for the sappy romantic stuff. Seeing the sight made his stomach churn. He knew it was wrong to spy, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you spying on them?" Azula whispered.

"Yes. Don't point out the fact that it's rude, I'm fully aware."

"Well, if I were you, I'd make myself known. In fact I'm going to do it anyway."

Azula stepped out from behind the rock.

"Ahem. Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we're busy?"

Zuko resumed kissing Mai. Roku couldn't take it anymore, he walked out as well.

"Mai, Ty-Lee needs your help untangling her braid."

"Sounds pretty serious." Mai replied, getting up and walking over.

Zuko looked his brother in the eyes. Yellow met yellow. The two 16-year-olds held their glares for a few seconds before Roku escorted Mai away.

"So, you and my brother are dating, huh?"

"Obviously."

"I never pictured you as one for picnics and sunsets. It seems a little too stupidly lovey-dovey to me."

"And what do _you_ know about me?"

"Plenty. We talked often enough as kids."

"We did?"

"Yeah. Like that time you told me your favorite color is actually yellow. Or when you told me that your secret wish in life was to be a writer. We had a lot of fun times as kids. At least, I _think_ they were fun for you, you always said how everything was so boring. Remember that time I gave you that painting when I was about eight, and you said it wasn't entirely hideous?"

Mai was shocked, and her usually stoic face actually broke into a look of confusion. Those secrets, she had always thought she had shared them with Zuko. And the painting, she still had it tucked away in her pocket as a reminder of her childhood love. But it wasn't Zuko as she had thought, it was Roku.

"Well, I guess I'll see you and your _boyfriend_ around. I'm gonna go practice throwing sharp metal objects at things."

"May I join you?" Mai asked.

"It would be an honor."

* * *

"Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?" Toph said.

Ursa smiled, she had never seen Fire Nation children look so happy before. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Toph, why don't you go dance with Aang?"

"Sorry Fire Momma, but I don't dance. And I probably can't anyway, I'm blind."

Ursa just kept smiling. She then got Aang's attention and pointed to Toph. Aang caught on and asked Toph to dance.

"You two are gonna pay for this."

But Toph's blush and slight smile indicated that she was much happier about this arrangement than she let on.

The dancing party was unfortunately brought to an end when the headmaster and the truant officers showed up. Luckily, the Fire Nation kids allowed the Gaang to make a break for it.

* * *

Roku was having trouble sleeping. He had this terrible sense of foreboding. That something bad was going to happen to his friends. He then heard a noise, as of someone walking through the corridors. Stealthily, he slipped out of his room. There he saw a cloaked figure, skulking along the passageway. The way the figure moved, it was obvious to Roku who it was.

"You know, you might want to work on being more stealthy."

Zuko froze.

"What are you doing wandering the halls at night, big brother?"

"I could ask _you_ the same question."

"I wasn't wandering. I heard a noise and thought I should investigate in case some sort of assassin were sneaking in to hurt my family."

Zuko tensed at the word 'assassin'.

"Something you want to talk about, Zuko?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Roku narrowed his eyes. Something was going on, and he didn't like it.

**Redbayly: Yes, it's done!**

**Ursa: Excellent job.**

**Katara: Hey Ursa, why did you change your name again? Shouldn't you just pick one fake name and go with it?**

**Ursa: I feel it is best never to use the same name twice when travelling in disguise. It leaves a trail for people to follow.**

**Redbayly: And for those who don't know, 'Shihong' is Chinese for 'the world is red' and 'Taka' is Japanese for 'honored'.**

**Sokka: Very Fire Nationy. **

**Redbayly: Well, until next time. Ciao.**


	12. Fun in the Fire Nation Sun

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Okay, I thought I'd skip ahead a little as I was very eager for this chapter.**

**Sokka: You know, I've never seen this episode before.**

**Redbayly: It was more or less a filler episode. Now, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Sokka: Sure, why not. Redbayly doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Fun in the Fire Nation Sun

Roku didn't know how to feel about the situation. He was on his way to Ember Island. He had never been there, but his mother had talked to him about it. Roku was constantly getting irritated by Zuko, any little thing his brother did just got under his skin. Roku had decided to try and get along with Azula, which surprisingly worked as the two had developed a bond that was not quite at 'friendship', per se, but they certainly got along much better than Azula ever had with Zuko.

"We used to come here every Summer when we were kids. It's a pity, Roku, that you were never able to come with us on those trips."

"Yes, it is. I suppose it's only right that I make up for lost time."

They were met at the docks by the elderly twins, Li and Lo.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." They said in synchronization.

Li and Lo showed the Fire Nation teens to their beach house.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Roku replied sarcastically, earning a ghost of a smile from Mai.

The teens were shown to their room.

"I love this seashell bedspread." Ty-Lee said.

"Are you serious?" Mai responded. "It looks like the beach threw up all over it."

Roku chuckled.

"What are _you_ laughing at?"

"You're just...very funny. You always did have a great sense of humor."

Mai smiled slightly, and Zuko glared.

"We know you are upset that you were forced to come here this weekend." Said one of the twins.

"But Ember Island is a magical place," said the other, "keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance."

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other." They said together.

None of the kids looked very convinced, except maybe Ty-Lee.

* * *

The five teens walked along the beach, no one really paying them any mind, except for a group of girls who were gawking at Roku. Roku just ignored them, casually throwing off his robe and heading for the water. He didn't notice the gang of boys who were scrabbling for Ty-Lee's attention, or Azula pouting about being ignored. What he did notice was Zuko offering Mai a seashell.

"Why would I want that?"

"I saw it and I thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?"

"Maybe stupid girls."

"Forget it!"

Roku shook his head, Zuko was so clueless. Just then some very attractive girls came up to talk to him.

"Hey cutie. What'cha doing, sitting here all by yourself?"

"Brooding."

Mai looked over and saw the gaggle of pretty girls gathered around Roku, she felt some strange feeling inside her. Jealousy? No, that was impossible. She never felt jealous. She saw Roku try to edge away, but the girls all just followed. Mai clenched her fists at the sight.

"Hey beach bums," said Azula, "we're playing next."

The five assembled and prepared for a little volleyball match. The girls who had been following Roku watched, sighing, as he stretched his muscles. He didn't care, his eyes were only on Mai.

"Well, that was fun." Azula said after obliterating the other team. Roku had been a truly impressive player, and his little group of fangirls certainly wouldn't have argued that. Just then, two boys walked up to Ty-Lee.

"I'm having a party tonight," said one, "you should come by."

"Sure," Ty-Lee responded, "I love parties."

"Your friend can come too." The other one said, looking at Mai.

The two boys also noticed the girls who swarmed around Roku, it was always good to have a girl-magnet at parties.

"You should come too, dude." The first one said. "You seem like a party guy."

Roku looked up.

"Fine, but only if my brother and sister can come." Roku pointed to Zuko and Azula.

The two boys looked them up and down, grimacing slightly.

Azula gave them a sharp look.

"Don't you know who we are?"

The first boy cocked his eyebrow.

"Don't you know who _we_ are? We're Chan and Ruon-jian. Fine you can come. But just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party. So try and act normal."

"We'll do our best." Azula replied.

* * *

"Well, we should get going."

"What are you talking about, sis?" Roku said.

"Chan said we'd be partying from dusk till dawn."

"That's an expression, Azula. No one will be there."

"We are going to be the perfect party guests. We will arrive right on time and be very punctual."

Roku rolled his eyes.

Roku had been right, they were the first to arrive. Roku wanted to bang his head against the wall when Azula tried flirting with Chan.

"Sorry about this." Roku said to Chan. "My little sister takes things too seriously. I mean, did you see her at that volleyball game?"

"Yeah dude, she is a bit...um.."

"Intense?"

"Yeah."

As the party got going, Roku was once again the object of attention for many girls. Mai watched, jealousy building up once again. She had to find some way to get rid of those girls. If only Zuko would leave her alone. Truth be told, she was getting annoyed by his constant fits of jealous rage. Even though she wanted to do the same thing in response to the girls around Roku, she knew better than to yell and scream at people.

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"I'm hungry."

"So what?"

"So, find me some food."

"Sure."

Mai was about to go and get rid of those other girls when Ruon-jian started chatting her up. No sooner had that started when Zuko came back and started yelling at him, before throwing him into a large vase. Mai got irritated by Zuko's outburst and told him off. Chan came back in and told Zuko to leave, which he did, slamming the door on his way out. Roku came over to Chan.

"Uh, any particular reason why my sister is so upset? I saw you two walk outside together and when she came back in she looked really, how shall I put this, not happy."

Chan described the incident. Roku facepalmed.

"Seriously dude, your sister is kinda nuts. Uh..no offence."

"None taken. Just be glad you got off easy."

"Huh?"

"Believe me, my sister was never one to take an insult well."

"I didn't insult her. I just backed out after she went all psycho."

"Well, she looked pretty angry. And, let's just say, bad stuff happens when she gets angry. One time I actually saw her set our brother's hair on fire when he said she did a Firebending form wrong."

Chan turned a little pale and started to worry if maybe he had incurred some sort of horrible retribution from the crazy girl.

* * *

Roku saw Azula walk out, he gestured to Mai and Ty-Lee to follow. Azula told them to wait while she went to get Zuko. When they got back, Zuko sat next to Mai and tried to put his arm around her, only to have it swatted away.

"I'll make a fire." Zuko said. He then looked up at an old beach house. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in _there_.

Zuko returned a few minutes later with an old painting, a painting of their family. He threw it onto the fire.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ty-Lee.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But...It's a picture of your family."

"Do you think I _care_?"

"I think you _do_."

"You don't know anything about me!"

The argument persisted, and ended with Zuko calling Ty-Lee a 'circus freak.' Everyone started sharing their stories. Roku had to turn away after Mai and Zuko made up, and kissed. He looked back when Azula started to slowly clap and complimented everyone's 'performances.' But soon, she too revealed a little of her own inner pain.

"My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right of course, but it still hurt."

"She never thought you were a monster, Azula." Everyone looked over at Roku, who had largely been ignored up until that point. "You know, the first time we both saw you after six years, mom wanted to run up to you and hold you again. She said that it broke her heart that her daughter had become so cold and ruthless."

"Oh sure, Roku," Azula replied, "I bet you don't really have anything to really complain about. I bet you got more attention from mom than either of us. You were her only child for six years. I'll bet you're her real favorite."

"Mom never had a favorite child. And don't act like everything was fine throughout those years. I was hidden away since birth, forbidden even to let my existence be known to you two. And the past six years haven't been much better. You think everything was fine because I had mom to love me and look after me? Well, you couldn't be more wrong." Roku stared into the dying embers. "Do you want to know why I choose not to Firebend?" He looked up, all their faces were turned to him, deeply fascinated by every word of the mysterious boy. "About a month after we left, mom found out she was pregnant." Everyone took in a sharp breath. "We moved to a small Earth Kingdom town, where mom gave birth to a baby girl." A small smile stole over his face, he had a deeply nostalgic look in his eyes. "She was such a beautiful child. With big, golden eyes and a few curls of black hair." His face fell, and his features darkened. "Not even an hour later, before we even had time to name her, the Fire Nation attacked the village. Mom was so weak and hadn't recovered from the childbirth. I'm surprised that _she_ even made it out alive." His eyes started to fill with tears. "Then, the worst thing happened. Mom accidentally tripped, and my baby sister fell from her arms. Suddenly, a soldier approached. He looked down at the helpless newborn, and he..." His voice cut off. "There was so much fire, so much pain. The sound of my sister's cries as that man..." Azula didn't know why, but she put a hand on Roku's shoulder.

Zuko felt grief welling up in his heart. He not only had a brother he had never known about until a few weeks ago, he had a baby sister whom he would never get a chance to know.

Roku looked up at his two living siblings.

"Now do you see? I had the chance to live the life I should've had from the beginning! But this stupid war cost me that!" Everyone shrank back a little. They had never heard him shout until then. "My sister. My helpless, newborn, baby sister was killed, right in front of me, by a man of my own nation. If he had known who she was, he would have bowed down and honored her as a princess of the Fire Nation, but he thought she was just some little Earth Kingdom baby. And that sickens me. It sickens me to the core to know what our people have become."

Azula was having a hard time keeping her own feelings in. She had never felt sympathy for anyone before, and the new sensation frightened her. She was a big sister? Images came to her mind of a little girl, who looked a lot like her, looking up to her. She imagined teaching her Firebending, and picking on their big brothers. And the reality that that would never come to be hit her like a ton of bricks. Their family really _was_ broken.

Ty-Lee spoke up. "What Lo and Li said came true. The beach _did_ help us learn about ourselves. I feel all...smoothed. I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip _really_ memorable?" Azula said, an evil smirk gracing her features.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Roku said. "I'll see you all back at the beach house."

He got up and walked off. Leaving the others to go and trash Chan's house.

* * *

Later, after the others came back, Zuko found Roku meditating on the patio.

"The only reason you should be disturbing me is if you have something to say that's worth my time."

"I'm sorry."

Roku relaxed his shoulders and turned his head the other way, to avoid meeting his brother's gaze.

"What for?"

"I didn't know about our sister. I can't imagine what carrying a burden like that is like."

"Yes you do. Mom disappeared on you, with hardly a goodbye. Don't pretend that you give a damn about me, or _my_ sister."

"It's not the same as actually seeing someone die right in front of you. Mom only disappeared. It made me hope that somehow she was still alive."

Roku decided to change the subject. "You've been an awful boyfriend to Mai."

"What?"

"Those jealous rages of yours. Mai deserves better than that."

"What do _you_ care?"

"Unlike _you_, Zuko, I am a very unselfish person, if I do say so myself. If you are the one that Mai wants, then I'm not going to come between you. But I must say this. I don't want to see her get hurt. You've been making her so unhappy during this trip, that it took everything I had not to rip you to pieces over it. It's just...don't keep doing it. Okay?"

Zuko could see that this was very painful for Roku, and he started to feel guilty knowing that his brother was in love with Mai and had been suffering through this for her sake.

* * *

Mai went to sit by herself in the bedroom. She lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She felt so confused. She thought she was supposed to take Zuko back, that it was the right thing to do. So why did she feel so unhappy about it? She knew that she felt something for Roku. But she thought he may have moved on from her. That she had become to him one of 'those' Fire Nation people. A cold-blooded killer with no sense of pity or remorse. Suddenly the door opened.

"Mai?" Ty-Lee asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

Mai rolled over, turning her back to the acrobat.

"Just go away."

"Mai, your aura looks really weird. It's all fuzzy and confusing. It looks like grey intermingled with red and yellow. It's making me dizzy."

Ty-Lee sat down on the bed.

"Come on, Mai. Talk to me. We all just shared so much. Why are you so confused right now?"

Mai turned back to face her.

"I'll tell you. But only if you keep your big mouth shut."

Ty-Lee nodded.

"Okay." Mai sighed. "Was it a mistake for me to take back Zuko?"

"Of course not. You two are so cute together."

"I'm serious, Ty-Lee. Ever since Roku showed up, I've been feeling that maybe Zuko isn't the one I want after all."

"If this is about Zuko's scar-"

"It's got nothing to do with that! Remember when we were little, and I showed you that drawing that I said Zuko had made for me?"

"Yeah. That was so sweet."

"It wasn't him. It was Roku who made it."

Ty-Lee gave a shocked look.

"It's so confusing. I don't know which memories I have are of me and Zuko and which ones are of me and Roku! I don't know why I felt so angry when I saw all those girls swarming around him. How much I wished I could make them all vanish. Why I just wanted Zuko to leave me alone so I could talk to Roku."

"It's going to be alright, Mai. Why didn't you just tell Roku how you feel about him?"

"Because of what's happened to him. He hates the Fire Nation after all it's done to him and his family. When he looks at me, I feel as though all he sees now is another uncaring tyrant like the one who killed his sister. He'll never look at me the way he did when we were kids. Never."

**Sokka:*Crying* So..t-that's Roku's big secret?*Sniffle***

**Katara: Come here, you need a hug.**

**(Sokka grabs his sister in a bone-crushing hug)**

**Redbayly: I know. It's so tragic.**

**Toph: Wow. I can't believe how naive Mai is. Can't she see that Roku is totally into her?**

**Redbayly: I guess love is 'blind', as it were.**

**Toph: Ha ha.**

**Redbayly: Well see you all later then.**


	13. From out the Shadows of the Past

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hey, I'm back. And I would just like to thank my readers for their very kind comments.**

**Sokka: Wait, you mean people are actually bothering to leave comments?**

**Redbayly: Yeah, why wouldn't they?**

**Sokka: Maybe because you're a terrible writer.**

**Redbayly:*Starts crying***

**Katara:*Smacks Sokka upside the head and puts a comforting hand on Redbayly's shoulder* It's okay. You are a wonderful writer.**

**Redbayly: No I'm not. *Sobs***

**Toph: Great job, Snoozles. You know how sensitive Redbayly is. It's one thing if it's light teasing, it's another to outright insult her.**

**Sokka: Fine. What will it take to make her stop crying?**

**Toph: How about...?*Whispers***

**Sokka: What? You must be joking.**

**Toph: Just do it so she'll stop crying and get on with the story.**

**Sokka: Urgh. This is so stupid. Redbayly is a wonderful and talented young lady. If you all want, you can go to her profile and read some of her other works which are really good, and which she has put a lot of hard work into. The one she is most anxious for people to read is ****Kanna's Story: The Journey**** which is her interpretation of what life was like for my Gran-Gran. She hasn't gotten any reviews on it yet and it's making her nervous. *Whispers* Please just take a look at it so she'll stop crying.**

**Redbayly: I need a hug. **

**(All eyes turn to Sokka)**

**Sokka: Really? Really? *Exasperated sigh* *Hugs Redbayly* There, there. It's...alright. **

**Redbayly: Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Sokka: Okay. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

From out the Shadows of the Past

Zuko was awoken from his sleep by a light knock at the door. Annoyed, he got up and answered it. There was no one there, but he looked down and saw a letter before him. He picked it up.

"If you want to know the truth about our great-grandfather's death," he read, "and how it affects our destiny, meet me in the courtyard. Tell no one. Roku."

Donning a cloak, Zuko slipped out into the dark hallway. Heading for the courtyard. The eerie glow of the moon, his only source of light. When he entered the courtyard, he saw Roku's figure in the darkness. He gestured for Zuko to follow him. Roku led Zuko to the other end of the courtyard, where a simple torch hung on the wall. Roku pushed the torch aside and flipped a hidden switch. A section of the wall opened up and the two brothers made their way inside. It was not a large room, and was dusty from years of neglect. It's few furnishings were a bed, some children's toys, and a portrait of their mother.

"This is where I lived growing up." Roku explained. "No one will overhear us. Brother, I need to talk to you about our great-grandfather."

"Fire Lord Sozin? What about him?"

"Not him. We have more than one great-grandfather, Zuko. Four to be biologically correct. Great-grandfather Sozin is important in the story I am about to tell you. But I want to explain why mom named me Roku."

Roku launched into the tale, explaining about Fire Lord Sozin's relationship with Avatar Roku.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Zuko asked.

"Our father's grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin. But our _mother's_ grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko stared in shock. Roku then pulled a small item from inside the sleeve of his robe.

"This is supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince. I think it's time that tradition started back up again." Roku handed the golden crown to Zuko, who took it in amazement.

* * *

The Gaang was sitting around the campfire. Many things had happened recently. Katara had helped save a Fire Nation fishing village from a military factory that had been polluting the river by disguising herself as The Painted Lady, Sokka had learned sword-fighting from the great Master Piandao, Toph had been scamming people out of money (much to Katara and Ursa's chagrin), and a weirdo with a third eye tattoo on his forehead had been trying to kill them. The woods were very dark and creepy, and they all figured it was the perfect atmosphere for telling ghost stories.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark. Oooh... It came into the torchlight... and they knew the blade of Wing-Fun was haunted! Ooh-aaah!"

Everyone looked at Sokka, completely unfazed by his ghost story.

"I think I like 'the man with a sword for a hand' better." Aang said.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph added.

"I've got one." Ursa spoke up. "And it's a true story."

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Sokka asked.

"No, this happened to me and my mother." Everyone turned to her. "I probably shouldn't tell you this. My kids all freaked out when they heard this story."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

"Well, alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Years ago, when I was a little girl, we lived in a town with some other nobles. It was on a small island that, for some inexplicable reason, got snow. It was in the Winter and dark fell a lot quicker than usual. A snowstorm the likes of which we had never seen buried the town for about a week. My mother and I went out into the woods to get some firewood, we only had a few servants so we thought that we could do such a simple task ourselves. Night fell quickly and the full moon glowed almost menacingly. Mother told me not to be afraid, that there was nothing dangerous in those woods. If we had only known then what danger lurked out there we would have gotten out as fast as we could. We were on our way back when my mother suddenly stopped and clutched her chest. I knew something was wrong. We then heard a voice, cackling evilly: 'You shall all pay for what you did to me.' She was lifted up into the air by an unseen force, her limbs started to contort at odd angles. She told me to run, as she was dropped to the ground. She tried to stand but something forced her down. I ran back for help. When I led my father and the other townspeople to where we had been there was no one there. We searched everywhere we could but we never found her. My mother had simply vanished without a trace. For years after that, whenever we had a snowstorm, I heard a faint sound outside my window. 'Ursa,' it would beckon, 'come here, child. Mother misses you.' Whenever I brought it up, Father would get a terrified look in his eyes and just kept telling me that I should never seek out the voice or even acknowledge it. To this day, no one knows what happened, but I will never go back to that village, because I am terrified of what might happen if I did."

Throughout the story, everyone had gotten incredibly frightened.

"That's just a story, right?" Sokka asked nervously. "Tell me it's just a story!"

"I wish it were."

Toph suddenly felt something.

"Wait! Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain. And they're screaming."

"Pft, nice try, Toph." Sokka said.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost story." Katara suggested.

"I knew I shouldn't have told that story. When I told it to Azula when she was little, she wet the bed for a month." Ursa said, in an attempt to lighten the mood a little.  
"It just...stopped." Toph concluded.

"Alright," Aang spoke up, "now I'm getting scared."

"Hello, children." Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone screamed. Then, out of the dark came an old woman.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You all shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?"

"Yes please." Sokka answered sheepishly.

* * *

Ursa felt something was off about Hama from the start. There was something about her voice that was eerily familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The inn really creeped her out, it reminded her too much of those Winter nights after her mom had disappeared, the only thing missing was the weird noise outside her window. After they all found out that Hama was from the Southern Water Tribe, as well as being a Waterbender, Ursa felt slightly more at ease; though, something still nagged away at her that there was something not quite right going on.

* * *

"Kids," Ursa said, "it's getting dark. Maybe we should head back to the inn."

"But Ursa," Aang replied, "we need to find out what's going on. We have to go talk to old man Ding."

"Alright, you children go ahead. I'm going to go see if Katara and Hama have gotten back from their training session."

Ursa arrived back at the inn, only to find it completely deserted. Ursa looked out into the woods. Something felt wrong, horribly, monstrously wrong. She made her way down into the dark forest. Soon she came upon two figures, standing beneath the glow of the full moon.

"...Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body, enforcing your own will over theirs."

Ursa froze, terrified at what she had just overheard. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation come over her, as if invisible strings were being pulled on her.

"And it seems we have a volunteer to practice on." Came Hama's chilling voice.

Katara turned and saw Ursa being held up like a marionette, her limbs being moved around by Hama's power. Ursa looked down at the old woman.

"Please," she begged, "stop."

"You Fire Nation monsters all deserve to suffer for what you did." Hama replied.

"It's you." Katara stated angrily. "You're the one who's been kidnapping people! Put her down right now!"

"They left me in prison to _rot_. Along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same."

Ursa then realized where she had heard Hama's voice before. Years earlier, when she was a frightened little girl.

"You!" Ursa declared. "You're the one who took my mother away from me!"

Hama turned a curious glance at her captive.

"I recognize you." Hama cackled. "Your mother had the same look on her face before she died."

Ursa felt tears welling up in her eyes. This madwoman had senselessly murdered her mother, for no reason other than to avenge herself against people who had hurt her.

"Stop this!" Katara shouted. "I won't learn Bloodbending, and I won't let you keep terrorizing innocent people!"

Katara soon found herself being Bloodbent. But Hama's hold did not last for long, as Katara's Bending was more powerful.

* * *

"Congratulations Katara. You're a Bloodbender." Hama was led away, cackling evilly.

Katara was overcome by grief. Ursa wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's okay, Katara. Everything's going to be okay. You did what you had to. You made a sacrifice for us. If you hadn't stopped us with" she cringed "that technique, we would all be dead by now."

"But I used _Bloodbending_. I feel so...disgusting."

"It was _not_ your fault. We can only sin by choice. If we are forced to do something, it is not by our will but by the will of our oppressor. What you did was very brave. You knew that there was no other way, and you faced the unthinkable in order to protect those you care about. Katara, look at me." The grieving Waterbender turned her eyes to the older Firebender. "I have done things in my life that I am not proud of. But everything I did, I did to protect the ones I love. Don't forget who it was who murdered Fire Lord Azulon to save her son's life. I never wanted to hurt him, as much as I hated what he ordered my husband to do, I only did it because there was no other way. Katara, you're a hero if ever I saw one."

Katara took comfort at her words. At least there was someone who could understand the position she was in. Another soul who had been forced to do something so abhorrent to them to save the life of someone they cared about. And Katara thanked the spirits that they had Ursa there.

**Toph: Ooh, dark.**

**Redbayly: I'll say. You know, I can't wait to see my dad's reaction when we watch this episode.**

**Toph: Good to know you're back to your old self. **

**Katara: Oh yeah, you and your dad have been watching the series, right?**

**Redbayly: Yep, we left off after The Beach. But my mom and I finished watching the series last night.**

**Sokka: Seriously, how many times can you re-watch the series and not get sick of it?**

**Redbayly: A lot. **

**Sokka: Oh. And...wait, how _are_ you back to normal again? I thought you were all sad and depressed when I made that slur about your writing quality.**

**Redbayly:*Shrugs* I dunno. I guess it's the same as when Aang bounced back so quickly after he was all suicidal about facing the Fire Lord alone, and then became all upbeat by the next episode.**

**Aang: You know, that never really made much sense to me either.**

**Redbayly: I guess Bryke works in mysterious ways.**

**Toph: Mysterious, and stupid.**

**Redbayly: I'll say.**


	14. Nightmares and Daydreams

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hey, you know what I just realized? The last chapter I did was chapter 13.**

**Toph: Whoa, creepy.**

**Redbayly: Yeah, it really is.**

**Aang: So, what are we in store for today, Sifu Redbayly?**

**Redbayly: Aang, I'm not a Sifu. You used the wrong terminology. You should call me the 'Katarite', it's Japanese for storyteller.**

**Aang: Okay Katarite Redbayly. What's today's chapter?**

**Redbayly: Well, today we look at the episode in which you have that insomnia problem.**

**Toph: Ha ha. I'm **_**so**_** glad I'm blind. Because it means I don't get nightmares.**

**Redbayly: Wait, is that scientifically correct? **_**(Turns to audience)**_** If anyone knows whether or not blind people can dream please let me know.**

**Toph: Wait, why would you want to know that?**

**Redbayly:*Evil smile* Oh, no reason.**

**Toph: That's a lie. You're lying.**

**Redbayly: Ahem. Aang, please do the disclaimer.**

**Aang: Okay. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Redbayly: Oh, and just a reminder, if any of my readers are expecting Kataang, you should just stop reading this story right now.**

**Aang: Yep, Redbayly is strictly a Taang/Zutara shipper.**

**Redbayly: And proud of it. So, any Kataang-ness in this or any future episode will be either omitted or replaced with my preferred ships. Oh, and one final thing. I don't own the song "You'll be in my heart."**

Nightmares and Daydreams (Because I like the original title)

The four kids, former Fire Nation princess, lemur, and flying-bison all emerged from the bushes.

"This is it," said Sokka, "the official rendezvous point for the invasion force."

"How did you pick _this_ place?" Toph inquired.

"Actually, Ursa was the one who picked it."

"I just happened to know that this island is deserted so no one can sneak up on us, and the cliffs make it perfectly secluded so no Fire Navy ships will sail by the immediate area." The Firebender explained.

"Wow, good choice." Said Katara. "And we're here four days ahead of schedule."

"Wait!" Aang declared. "Four days! The invasion's in four days?"

Sokka gave a yawn.

"Whatever. That's like..four days from now. Let's just calm down and..." He was cut off when he suddenly fell asleep.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Ursa, "but Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We all need to get or sleep so we'll have lots of energy for the invasion."

"I guess." Aang replied with uncertainty.

* * *

Roku hated so much of the formality of the Fire Nation palace. He had lived a life of simplicity and humility, and to suddenly be immersed in a life where your every wish was a command was very confusing for him. Every morning when he woke up, a gang of servants was there to offer him this or that, and it irritated him quite a bit. Roku had never had much of a desire for power, he didn't like telling other people what to do all the time; unless, of course, people were invading his personal space and he told them to leave. Roku looked out his window and saw Zuko going over to Mai's house, Zuko had taken a palanquin even though Mai only lived a few feet from the palace gates. Roku fought his growing jealousy, reminding himself that Mai had made her decision and he had no reason to question it. Roku decided to spend the day practicing his hand-to-hand combat. A few hours passed and the door to the training hall opened.

"Your Highness," a servant spoke, bowing as he did so, "your father has sent for a Firebending Master to train you as he learned that you have not made much progress in your Firebending."

Roku narrowed his eyes. So, Ozai was keeping tabs on him?

"Then you can tell Lord Ozai that I have no interest in learning Firebending, for reasons I would not care to discuss. I am perfectly capable of relying on basic fighting techniques without having to depend on _that_ element. You are dismissed."

Roku swore he would never learn Firebending, but if he ever changed his mind he would only learn it from his mother, she was one of the few people in the world that he trusted.

* * *

"Aang, how long have you been up?" Ursa asked with concern as the young Avatar punched away at a tree.

"A couple hours. I've got a lot of skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai."

"Aang, there is such a thing as too much training."

Aang gave a final punch to the tree that sent a shockwave through him, causing him to collapse onto his back. Followed by the leaves of the tree falling onto him. Aang then shot up, a stressed look in his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I'm still on the basics with my Firebending."

"That's okay, Aang." Sokka said as he looked over the map. "The eclipse will block off all Firebending anyway, you don't need to know any. Plus, it's a stupid element."

"Excuse me?" Ursa said, her eyes narrowing at the young Water Tribe boy.

"Uh, I mean it's stupid when the Fire Nation uses it to conquer other nations. But any other time it's good."

"Thank you, Sokka."

"I still have to work on everything else." Aang pointed out. "I'd better spend the whole day training."

With that, Aang gave them all a quick bow, then zoomed off on an air-scooter.

* * *

"Aang, it's the middle of the night. Please, go back to sleep." Ursa said as she watched the young Avatar circling a group of sleeping koala-sheep, for a reason she could not figure out.

"But I forgot my pants and my math test."

Ursa let out an exasperated sigh, and grabbed Aang by his shoulder.

"Aang, sleep. Please."

Aang finally consented and let Ursa lead him back to his sleeping bag.

* * *

Everyone was awoken by the sound of Aang's nightmare-induced panic attack. He started rambling about how they all needed to do something to keep from getting killed in the invasion.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big, growing snowball of nerves."

"Of course ya are," Sokka said, "that's 'cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And ya better win or we're all done for."

"Sokka, please, don't help." Ursa said.

"What? It's true. That's the deal, he knows it."

This prompted Katara to thwack Sokka on the head.

The rest of the day consisted of everyone attempting to help Aang get out of his pre-invasion jitters. Katara tried to get Aang to do yoga by a hot spring, but he started to get another panic attack. Sokka tried to give Aang a therapy session, but that was a colossal waste of time. Toph tried to use Earthbending to give Aang a back massage, but it caused him some serious bruising. Finally, it was Ursa's turn to help.

"This is a trick that always helped my children to relax." She placed her fingertips on Aang's temples and gently massaged them. Aang started to feel very sleepy, well, more sleepy than he already was. Ursa then began to sing the lullaby she remembered from her childhood.

_"Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from _

_all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Slowly, Aang drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The others, who had been standing nearby, came over.

"That song was beautiful." Katara said.

"I learned it from my grandmother." Ursa responded. Memories started to surface of her grandmother, Ta-Min, a kind and compassionate woman. Remembering the song also reminded Ursa of her children. She hoped that Roku was alright, that Ozai hadn't done anything to him as he had to their other children.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fire Nation palace, a certain scarred prince was approaching his twin brother.

"I need to ask you something."

Roku didn't look up, he was in the middle of practicing his fighting forms, and he had had enough interruptions that day.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"It's important. Were you invited to the war meeting that's coming up?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why is this so important?"

"Because, apparently, I'm not welcome."

Roku sighed with irritation. He had thought that Zuko would have had a change of heart about supporting the Fire Nation after his little revelation about their great-grandfather, but it seemed to not have sunk in yet.

"Of course you're welcome there. You _are_ the Crown Prince after all."

"Then why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

Roku shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong person. If you're so curious, why don't you ask _Father_?" Zuko tensed. "Unless, you're afraid to."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

"Aang, what is it?" Ursa asked with concern.

"It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse."

"Looks like it's time for another therapy session." Sokka said, putting on a ridiculous false beard.

"Right, because that worked out so well the first time." Ursa said sarcastically.

"That won't help!" Aang declared. "Nothing helps! There's only one thing I can do! I'm gonna stay awake straight though to the invasion."

Ursa had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ursa looked over at Aang, who was pacing nervously.

"Invasion. All aboard for the invasion."

"Aang, you do not look well. I think you need at least a little nap."

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep."

"Aang, staying up all night is not good for you. You need sleep. It gives you energy and helps you to focus. Tell me, Aang, who are you fighting for?"

"Huh?"

"You must be fighting for more than just to save the world. You're doing this for someone, aren't you?"

Aang looked down.

"At first I thought I was doing this for Katara. But lately, I've been thinking about someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't. If she ever found out, she'd laugh at me."

"Is it..Toph?"

"Yeah, how did you-?"

Aang then turned and saw Toph standing there. She had the faintest hint of a blush and was nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"You really feel that way about me, Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah, I really do, Toph."

Aang then took Toph by the shoulders and kissed her.

"What are we doing, Twinkletoes?"

"What are hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time. Baby, you're my forever girl."

Aang closed his eyes and was about to kiss Toph again, when he heard a voice.

"Um, Aang?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and saw that Toph wasn't anywhere in the immediate area, and turned to see Ursa looking at him curiously.

"I was just saying that you need some sleep."

"Oh, I guess I kinda drifted off into a daydream."

"What was your dream about?"

Aang shifted his eyes.

"Uh, living...underground."

"Sounds neat."

Aang gave a nervous laugh as Ursa walked off. She stopped right next to a tree where a certain blind Earthbender had been standing by to overhear the conversation.

"He was lying, wasn't he?"

"Yep. What do you think Twinkletoes was _actually_ daydreaming about?"

"I have a theory." A devious smirk emerged on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko. Everyone's waiting for you." Roku said to his scarred twin, who had been brooding all day.

"What?"

"Everyone's already at the meeting. Azula, the generals, the admirals, the war ministers,...and Father have already arrived. You're the only one missing, so I volunteered to come get you."

"So, Dad _wants_ me at the meeting?"

"He said that he wouldn't start the meeting until you got there. Believe me, I'm not ill-disposed to keeping a big Fire Nation war meeting from occurring, but since I doubt you share my sympathies..."

* * *

"Oh look, another hallucination, an imaginary bed made out of clouds." The exhausted Airbender stated as he inspected the strange, white, fluffy mass.

"Hey, it's real." Toph declared. "We spent _hours_ working on it."

"We made it for ya." Sokka added. "A goodnight's sleep will probably take the crazy away. We hope."

"Look," Aang said, "you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't. The invasion's _tomorrow_!"

"Aang-" Katara started.

"No, Katara! There's still so much I haven't learned! I don't need sleep. What I need is _practice_. Quick, hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"You want _me_ to do it?" Toph inquired, earning her a slight elbow-nudge from Sokka.

"Aang," Ursa spoke up, "listen. You've been training long and hard. You're smart, brave, and strong enough to do this."

"You really think so?"

"We all do." Sokka assured him. "You can do this. You're ready."

"You're the man, Twinkletoes." Toph concluded.

"Thanks, guys." Aang yawned as he lay down on the bed that his friends had made for him. "You know what? I think I _am_ ready." Aang smiled as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Roku was sitting in his room, meditating, when he heard the door ease open.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I can't do this anymore." Zuko said defeated. "You were right. You were right from the beginning. I can't stay here anymore. I need to find the Avatar and help him."

"Well, that's going to be tough, considering the fact that Azula shot him full of lightning."

"He's alive."

Roku turned to Zuko.

"What do you mean?"

"That Waterbender-"

"Katara."

"Right. When Katara and I were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se, she revealed that she had some sort of special water from some kind of Spirit Oasis. She said it had special properties. I think she used it to save the Avatar's life."

Roku pondered this.

"Fine. Tomorrow is the invasion. If I could, I would've sent a message to the rebel force to warn them that their plans have been uncovered. But since that was an impossibility, we may have to join in with the fighting. If Aang is still alive, he will definitely be there for the invasion. As will mom."

Zuko tensed when Roku said that.

"Mom is going to fight?"

"Yes. She did side with the Avatar, in case you've forgotten."

Zuko had not, in fact, forgotten. He remembered the look his mother had given him as she and Katara escaped with the seemingly-dead Avatar, it was a look of complete disappointment, one that Zuko had only ever had from Ozai in the past.

"Tomorrow then." Roku said. "We'd best get ready. When the invasion plan falls through, we may end up having to follow Aang, so we'll need one of those war-balloons. And you might want to work on how you're going to explain yourself to Aang and the others for betraying them in Ba Sing Se."

"Before we leave tomorrow, I have few things I want to say to dad."

**Redbayly: Ugh, this took forever to write.**

**Aang: Well it all paid off, didn't it?**

**Redbayly: Yep. Once again, I would like to point out that I have decided to alter the events of the story so that it will include Taang/Zutara. Don't like, don't read. I reserve the right to ship whomever I wish.**


	15. The Invasion

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Well, here we are. The big day (of Black Sun). Will Aang face the Fire Lord? Will the war finally end? Will I stop asking you questions about something you already know the answer to? The answer to all this is a big, fat NO.**

**Sokka: Way to play up the drama for a catastrophe of an invasion.**

**Redbayly: Hey, don't blame **_**me**_**. I'm not the one who was stupid enough to forget to find out whether or not Azula learned about the invasion plan and then promptly informed the Fire Lord.**

**Toph: Ooh, burn.**

**Redbayly: Haha, good one, Toph.**

**Toph: Wait, what's so funny?**

**Redbayly: 'Burn'. Don't you get it?**

**Sokka: Even though it's technically an insult, that was pretty funny.**

**Toph:*Growls* I hate puns.**

**Redbayly: Oh lighten up. I usually hate puns too, but that was actually a good one.**

**Toph: I'll never understand your sense of humor.**

**Redbayly: So who wants to do the disclaimer for this episode?**

**(Before either one can answer, Ty-Lee pops up)**

**Ty-Lee: I'll do it! Please! Pick me!**

**Sokka: Ty-Lee, what are you doing here? You're not even **_**in**_** this episode.**

**Ty-Lee: Of course, cutie, that's exactly **_**why**_** I'm here. I wanted a bigger part in the series, but Bryke told me 'no', so I thought I'd just pop in and ask for the disclaimer gig.**

**Redbayly: Okay, go ahead.**

**Sokka: Wait, what? Why are you giving in to her? She's not even in the main cast.**

**Redbayly: Neither is Ursa but I still give her the chance to do the disclaimer if she wants. Besides, have you forgotten that Ty-Lee can chi-block us to kingdom come?**

**Sokka: Hm. Good point.**

**Redbayly: Alright, Ty-Lee, take it away.**

**Ty-Lee: Righty-o. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. But if she did, it would be the most fantabulous, extra-terrific show ever!**

**Toph: But it already **_**is**_**.**

**Ty-Lee: And we would all have magical unicorns, and fly on rainbows. And blah, blah, sparkles, blah, blah, friendship...**

**(As Ty-Lee continues blabbing, Sokka and Redbayly exchange uncomfortable looks)**

**Redbayly: Sorry about this, folks. Ty-Lee's brain-**

**Toph: What little there is.**

**Redbayly:...has gone on annoying auto-pilot. This could take awhile. So, don't wait up for us, just please go on ahead with the story. Oh, just one more thing. I will include the Hakoda and Ursa pairing as I think it's cute. You all might consider that strange as I also ship Zutara, but it's not like it would make Zutara incestuous as incest can only occur between blood relatives. True, it's still kind of disturbing, but I can ship what I want, okay? **

The Invasion

The Gaang was sitting around, waiting for the invasion force to arrive. They had all changed out of their Fire Nation disguises and back into their regular clothes. Ursa had to admit, she much preferred the more loose-fitting Earth Kingdom outfit she wore rather than the stuffy, tight Fire Nation getup. Soon, they all saw a fog in the distance.

"Oh no." Katara said. "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

Sokka looked out at the mysterious fog.

"No, that _is_ the invasion."

The Gaang quickly made their way to the small beach that was encompassed by the cliffside, where Aang and Toph Earthbended docks for the arriving fleet.

Ursa was fascinated by all the people that Aang and his friends had met before she and Roku had joined them. People were a little wary of her at first, considering the fact that she was a Firebender, but because she was the Avatar's Firebending teacher they treated her respectfully. But the person that Ursa was most pleased to see was Hakoda.

"It's good to see you again, Ursa." Hakoda said as they shook hands.

"It's good to see you too, Hakoda. You wouldn't believe what we went through to get here."

"Well, you all made it here safely and that's what matters."

Ursa smiled. She found she liked Hakoda a great deal. He was kind, considerate, friendly, he loved his family, and he truly cared about the people who followed him. All the qualities that Ozai didn't have. Although Ursa knew that she had strong feelings for the Water Tribe chief, she would never admit to it. She was a married woman after all. True, it had been an arranged marriage and her husband was a vicious tyrant who banished her and tormented her children...okay, those thoughts weren't helpful.

* * *

Roku said he would meet up with Zuko outside the door to the underground bunker where everyone from the royal palace was hiding out. He had one last thing he needed to do. Roku made his way through the streets to where the nobles of the city were hiding for the invasion. He was granted access, and swiftly headed for the place where a certain pale-faced, constantly bored, knife-thrower was staying. He knocked on the door to her room in the hideout, and it opened.

"Roku? What are you doing here? There's an invasion about to start."

"Mai. I just came here to tell you that..I'm not going to be here very long."

"Well of course you're not." She said jokingly. "You probably have ten minutes to get to the royal bunker."

Roku shook his head sadly.

"That's not what I meant. I'm leaving the Fire Nation."

Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean? And why are you telling me this?"

"I have to rejoin the Avatar. It's the only right thing to do. I'm telling you this, because I just wanted to let you know that, no matter what, I will always have feelings for you. Even if you still prefer my brother, my feelings won't change. But you are free to choose anyone you want. I'm sure you probably consider me a traitor to the Fire Nation, but I need to do this. Tell my father and Azula if you wish, but even that won't change the way I see you."

Roku turned and left. Mai watched him walk away, more confused and conflicted than she had ever been before.

* * *

Ursa was deeply concerned when she saw Sokka staring sadly off into distance after he had had difficulty when explaining the invasion plan to the troops.

"Sokka, what's wrong? We're all waiting for you."

"I messed up. The invasion plan was my moment of truth, and I flubbed it. I just fell apart."

Ursa took Sokka by the shoulder.

"Sokka, listen to me. That was just public speaking. That's something you learn over time, you're not born with it. That speech was not your moment of truth. You will prove yourself today by your courage on the battlefield." Ursa pointed to Sokka's space sword that he had made while training with Master Piandao. "You see that sword of yours? It is the pen you will use to write your destiny. Now go out there, and prove yourself as a warrior."

Sokka smiled proudly, and the two made their way back to the boats.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?" Aang said to his friends as they waited for the subs to be ready to continue to the beaches.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ready."

They all had a big group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkletoes." Said Toph.

Just then, Hakoda called everyone back to the subs. As everyone started to hurry back, Aang and Toph lingered for a moment. Toph was rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, and Aang was struggling to find the right thing to say.

"Today's really gonna change things. Isn't it, Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah. Everything's gonna be different."

"You sound nervous."

"It's just..what if..what if I don't come back?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Twinkletoes!" Toph grabbed Aang by the front of his shirt and kissed him. "Now get out there and face that Fire Lord!"

Aang smiled and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Ursa, what are you doing here?" Hakoda asked.

"I want to fight alongside the Non-benders. You all will need the most cover from the Firebenders, and I think that means I'm the one for the job."

"Very well. Fall into ranks."

"Oh, just one more thing before I go."

"And that would be?"

Ursa placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Don't die out there. I like seeing you alive."

Hakoda was speechless for a moment, but soon regained control of himself.

"I'll do my best. Now get to your battle-station."

* * *

The last thing any of them expected as the battle was raging was Aang flying in to tell them that the Fire Lord wasn't even in the palace.

"It's over." Aang said. "The Fire Lord is probably long-gone; far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

"No." Ursa spoke up. "Ozai wouldn't run at the possibility of a threat. I believe he may have created a secret hideout underneath the palace city. There are natural tunnels that were created by the magma inside the volcano. If my suspicions are correct, _that's_ where the hideout is."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for," Toph said, "I'm just the girl to find it."

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device." Said Sokka. "It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this." Said Aang. "We can still win the day."

"Wait!" Katara spoke up. "If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely."

"Everyone here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission." Hakoda pointed out. "They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it."

"What do you think, Aang?" Ursa asked. "This is _your_ battle."

"I've got to try." Aang answered.

* * *

"I'm ready to face him." Zuko said.

"You want me to go in with you?" Roku asked.

"No. This is between me and Dad."

Roku nodded and decided to wait outside. Zuko opened the door to the chamber, and Roku heard the eerie voice of their father.

"Prince Zuko. What are you doing here?"

* * *

When the eclipse started, it was like nothing Ursa had ever experienced before. She could see through her eclipse glasses that the sun turned black because the moon had moved in front of it. The sensation was terrifying, like the fire inside her had been snuffed out. She hadn't felt anything like it, not even at night when the sun wasn't out. But, despite her weakened state, she helped Katara assist the injured Hakoda in the march up the hill.

Roku also felt it. Even though he never used Firebending if he could help it, he still had that internal flame that all Firebenders are born with. When the eclipse started, he felt dizzy and had the feeling of a chill washing over him. Roku wished that Zuko would hurry up and finish telling their father what he had to say. When the eclipse began to end, Roku felt much better; that is, until he heard what sounded like lightning being generated. Next thing he knew, his brother had grabbed his arm and the two began a mad dash to get out.

* * *

As they all readied themselves for the next onslaught of bombs, they were surprised to see the airships were not turning around to attack them. They were headed for the beach.

"They're gonna destroy the submarines!" Aang exclaimed.

"How are we all gonna escape?" Sokka asked despairingly.

"We're not." Hakoda deadpanned.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar. We could still win."

"Yes. With the Avatar we _could_ still win. On another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

"What?" Katara asked in disbelief. "We can't leave you behind. We won't leave _anyone_ behind."

"You're our only chance in the long-run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you." Bato said. "As well as Ursa, so Aang can finish his Firebending lessons."

"No." Ursa stated. "I need to know if Roku is alright. If it means I go to prison for going against my banishment, then so be it."

"But how will I master Firebending?" Aang asked.

"You'll find a way. And I'll do everything I can to get away and rejoin you. But if I don't find out whether my son is...okay or not, then I will lose my mind. I can't turn my back on him for anything."

So, it was with heavy hearts, that the children all escaped on Appa, leaving the adults behind to be captured. Ursa knew that Aang would find another Firebending teacher. There were plenty of Firebenders who had deserted the war effort. She just couldn't go with them. She needed to find her son. Even at the cost of her freedom, or worse.

Unbeknownst to the young people who were flying away on Appa, two Fire Nation princes were following them to the Western Air Temple.

* * *

When all the troops were rounded up, they were led to the imperial courtyard where they were met by the most feared man in the entire world. Fire Lord Ozai. Ursa wasn't sure how to feel, seeing her husband again after six years; a part of her hoped he wouldn't recognize her, but yet another part told her that she wouldn't find out what happened to Roku if he didn't.

"Have you identified the leader of this little invasion force?" Ozai asked one of his officials.

"We have indeed, sire." The official came over and pushed Hakoda forward. Hakoda winced slightly as his wound was not quite healed, but he did not give any other indication of his discomfort. Suddenly, the official grabbed Ursa by the shoulders and forced her forward as well. "We also found that this woman is a Firebender and was aiding the enemy."

Ozai's eyes widened at the realization that it was Ursa. After six long years, she had dared to come back from exile, and to attempt to overthrow him no less.

"I will interrogate these two in private." Ozai stated. "Send the rest of these savages to a holding prison until I can figure out what to do with them."

* * *

Ursa had not missed the Fire Nation palace. She had hated it every miserable moment she spent there. She was the first to be called into the throne room, Hakoda remained outside. Ozai dismissed the guards. Ursa felt moderately insulted as such an action implied that he believed he was fully capable of handling her. She glared up at the man who sat behind the wall of flames, who in turn looked at her with a self-satisfied grin.

"It's been a long time. Hasn't it, Ursa?"

"I hope you rot in the lowest region of the Spirit World, Ozai!"

Ozai chuckled at her outburst.

"Still as impudent and out-spoken as ever. That is one of the many things I always admired about you, Ursa. Unfortunately for Zuko it didn't do him any good to have inherited that from you."

"You monster! What did you do to my son? What have you done to both our sons? Where is Roku?"

"He left. Along with his worthless brother. They decided to join the Avatar. I never will understand why you put your own life at risk to save that pathetic boy's life when we had another son. And since we're on the subject, I would like to hear the explanation as to why you did not inform me I had a second son."

"You know perfectly well why I kept him secret from you. You would have done to him what you did to Azula. You would have made him a tool for your revenge on Iroh for being the favorite child. You would have been happy to favor him above Zuko every chance you got."

"And who's to say that's not my plan now?"

"What do you mean? You said it yourself. Roku left with Zuko to help the Avatar."

"We'll see about that on the day that Sozin's Comet comes."

"What are you planning, Ozai?"

"Nothing that concerns you. For the moment at least."

"I have a right to know what you are planning to do to my children. Tell me right now or so help me-"

Ozai dismissed her comment. Instead of answering her, he descended from his throne and grabbed her arm. Suddenly, she started to feel a burning sensation where his hand touched her.

"Let go of me!"

"You think you can challenge me, Ursa? You should have learned your place a long time ago. Kindly remember the fact that I hold all the power here."

He let go of her arm. Her arm still burned where he had grabbed her, but she refused to cry. She would not allow him to see her defeated.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ozai."

"I know you're not. You're not afraid of anything, aren't you? That's what you told me six years ago. In case you've forgotten."

"I never said I wasn't afraid of anything. I said I feared nothing."

"It's the same thing."

"No. It's actually not. To fear nothing is to fear the unknown. I was terrified of what might happen. That I would be caught; or even worse, that Roku would be caught. That is what I fear. But I will never fear _you_."

Ozai smiled evilly.

"Then you shouldn't have any worries about where you're going. I sentence you to be imprisoned at the Boiling Rock. Maybe your time in there will teach you respect for your Fire Lord. Don't worry about your friend outside, he'll be going with you."

"Someday soon, Ozai, you'll be the one locked up in a prison cell."

**Ty-Lee:...and ribbons and glitter blah, blah, blah and love and sugar...**

**Redbayly:*Whispers to audience* Please, help us.**

**Sokka: She won't shut up.**

**Toph: I think I know a way to snap her out of it.**

**Sokka: Great. What is it?**

**Toph: You're not gonna like it.**

**Sokka: Toph, at this point, I won't care if you ask me to kiss her.**

**Toph: Good, because that's what I was going to suggest.**

**Sokka: What? Are you kidding me?**

**Redbayly: Come on, Sokka. You did say you would. And if it shuts her up..**

**Sokka: Oh, fine.**

**(Sokka kisses Ty-Lee who instantly snaps out of her annoying auto-pilot and launches herself at Sokka)**

**Sokka: Ah! Help! Get her off!**

**Redbayly:*Turns to Toph* You knew that would happen, didn't you?**

**Toph: Yup. **

**Redbayly: Messing with him is too easy. Well, I hope you all liked today's chapter. I'll try to post more soon. See ya next time.**


	16. Back in Action

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hey everyone. Good to see you all again. Sorry I took so long to update. In today's episode, the Gaang is going to be reunited with Roku, and another person joins the group. I wonder who it will be.**

**Zuko: It's me. They all know that.**

**Redbayly: Way to ruin my moment, Zuzu.**

**Zuko: Stop calling me that!**

**Redbayly: Don't you dare shout at me. I'm the writer of this story. That basically gives me god-like significance to your world. I can make your life good or bad, depending on what mood I'm in.**

**Zuko: No, you're just a figurehead. Basing your entire story on a pre-written plot, that you simply are re-writing to accommodate your ridiculous new characters.**

**Roku: So now I'm a ridiculous new character, brother?**

**Zuko: What? How is he in here? He's an OC, he can't be in cast dialogue.**

**Redbayly: He can, and he is. Deal with it.**

**Zuko: Now you're ripping off lines from the Legend of Korra.**

**Redbayly: You wanna go toe-to-toe with me?**

**Zuko: Stop it!**

**Roku: While these two idiots are busy fighting, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Oh, in case you all were wondering what my Toph-given nickname is, it's Emo-boy. Redbayly was just lacking in creativity on that subject.**

Back in Action

The twin brothers looked at each other for a moment, then turned to look away. The older of the two was focusing on heating the hot-air balloon. It was an extremely uncomfortable silence that engulfed them. Both knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to just ignore each other, one of them had to break the silence, and Roku was determined that it would not be him. In Roku's mind, this was all Zuko's fault; he wouldn't even be in this situation if Zuko hadn't betrayed them in Ba Sing Se. Roku really missed his mother, he hated the idea that she could have been hurt in the invasion and there was nothing he could do about it. Finally, Zuko gave in.

"Alright, we need to talk."

"I'm listening." The younger twin replied.

"This is extremely awkward for me."

Roku turned and gave him a look.

"Alright, it's awkward for both of us."

"Brilliant observation there." Roku said sarcastically. "Would you care to debate this over a spot of tea?"

"You're very cynical, aren't you?"

"And you aren't?"

"I'm not cynical!"

"You're right. You're just angry with yourself. You did admit that a few weeks ago."

"Listen!" Zuko rounded on his brother.

"Fine. You have my attention."

"What am I going to do?"

"You don't know?" Roku asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"No. All I know is that I want to join the Avatar-"

"Aang. His name is Aang. Or did you just assume that all Avatars are named 'Avatar'?"

"Fine. I want to join Aang. But, I don't know how I can get him and his friends to accept me. I don't even know if I'll really be much help. You already told me that Mom is his Firebending teacher-"

"Assuming nothing happened during the invasion."

The two were silent again, then Roku continued.

"Mom told me that Aang needed a more strict teacher. As far as I know, Aang's still on the basics of Firebending. You know Mom is a Firebending Master, but she has never been much of a disciplinarian when it comes to teaching. I'm sure that she would want you to help Aang finish his Firebending training."

The two were silent for a considerable amount of time after that.

"We should land." Zuko said. "The Western Air Temple is down below."

The two landed the balloon in a small clearing in the woods so it wouldn't be spotted.

"I need to think through what I'm going to say to them." Zuko stated.

"Didn't I already ask you to do that?" Roku responded. Zuko ignored him.

"Okay, I'll be me and you be the Avatar and his friends."

Roku rolled his eyes and had to resist the urge to make some sort of retort.

"Hello, Zuko here." Roku wanted to slap his forehead in vexation. "But I guess you probably already know me..sort of. Uh..so, the thing is...I have a lot of Firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen me..you know, when I was attacking you?..Uh, yeah I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. But anyway...I think it's time I joined your group, and helped the Avatar master Firebending."

Roku just looked at Zuko, trying not to say anything that would make his brother feel worse.

"Well?" Zuko shouted. "What's your answer?"

Roku let out a sigh and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"I think you should let _me_ do the talking, big brother."

Zuko was not convinced.

"How am I gonna convince these people I'm on their side?" Zuko shouted, disregarding what his twin had said. "What would Uncle do?" Zuko then took a thoughtful pose and did an impersonation of Uncle Iroh. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then, will your true self reveal itself." Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. "Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means. What would Azula do?" Zuko then put on an Azula impersonation. "Listen, Avatar, I can join your group, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice." Zuko then sat down frustrated. "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations."

"Actually," Roku spoke up, "I thought the Azula impersonation was spot-on. Are you sure you're not _her_ twin?"

Zuko gave Roku a glare.

"Don't worry, big bro, I'll do all the talking."

* * *

"I think that'll have to wait." Toph said in response to Aang's suggestion of looking around the Air Temple. As Appa moved out of the way, Toph pointed at two Firebending bothers who had appeared behind them.

"Hello, Zuko here."

That time, Roku really did slap his forehead.

"I thought I said that _I_ was going to do the talking." Roku snapped.

"Roku!" Aang exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Aang." Roku replied. "I believe you all know my idiot of an older twin brother."

"Hey!" Zuko shouted.

"You know it's true. Now, please, let me do the talking."

"What is _he_ doing here?" Katara asked, her tone like acid, pointing at Zuko.

"Katara," Roku said calmly, "my brother has decided to join the good guys."

"Oh, really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really."

"Look, I know you must be surprised to see me here..."Zuko started.

"Not really," Sokka cut him off, "since you've followed us all over the world."

"Right...well..uh..anyway.."

"Wait." Roku stopped him and looked around. "Where's my Mom?"

The others all got sad looks on their faces.

"She's gone." Sokka said.

The twin Firebenders' eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Roku asked.

"She was captured. Along with almost every person involved in the invasion." Aang answered.

"Then," Roku looked the Airbender in the eyes, "you really _do_ need my brother's help."

"What?" Katara protested. "No we don't!"

"Yes, you do. Without my mother, Aang needs a new Firebending teacher. And my brother gives up everything in order to come find you and offer his help, and you're just gonna turn him away?"

"Exactly. You are more than welcome back, Roku, but we can't trust your brother." Katara insisted.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea." Roku said with heavy sarcasm, but keeping his voice eerily calm. "Not only are you gonna pass up the chance to help Aang master Firebending, you're also just gonna let my brother walk out of here knowing where you are when he could easily just report it back to the Fire Nation? Call me crazy, but I don't think that's advisable."

"You know," Toph said, "Emo-boy's got a good point."

"Look," Zuko spoke up, "I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe, and I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you-"

"Wait," Roku interrupted, "you did _what_?"

"You sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka demanded, threatening Zuko with his boomerang.

"Well, that's not his name but-" Zuko started.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"He's not my friend!"

"That guy locked me, Katara, and Ursa in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph yelled.

"Zuko," Roku rounded on his brother, "you sent an assassin after them? Even when you knew that our mother was with them? I knew you were stupid, Zuko, but I didn't think you were careless about Mom's safety at least."

Zuko paled in shock. He hadn't thought that his mother would still be with them Avatar, and even if she was he only told the assassin to go after Aang. Roku sensed the panic in his brother, and decided to make up for criticizing him.

"Look, guys," Roku said to the Gaang, "my brother has done some bad things, no one's denying that."

"Whose side are you on?" Zuko said.

"I only choose the side of what defeats the Fire Lord. Anyway, I assure you that he has truly changed his ways. Zuko was very nearly killed by our own father on the Day of Black Sun." Everyone except the two Firebenders looked shocked. "I was waiting outside the Fire Lord's chamber when Zuko confronted him. As soon as the eclipse ended, our father attempted to shoot Zuko full of lightning. We barely got out alive. Whatever qualms you have with my brother, you need to put them aside so we can focus on the bigger issue. Defeating the Fire Lord."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"There's no way we can trust him after all he's done." Aang said solemnly. "But, we do trust _you_, Roku. If you truly believe he's changed, then I'll take your word."

"Thank you." Zuko said. "I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my other friends if it's okay with them."

That was when the Fire Nation assassin decided to attack.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Zuko." Aang said.

"Hey," Sokka spoke up, "what about me? I did the boomerang thing."

"Listen," Zuko approached them, "I know I didn't do a very good job explaining myself. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honor, it's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

"You already know my answer." Aang said, then bowed. "I'd like you to teach me." Aang then turned to the others, who, grudgingly, gave their acceptance.

Later, Sokka decided to show the two Firebenders to their rooms.

"It's good to have you back, Roku old buddy."

"It's good to see you too, Sokka. You all are going to have to fill me in on what I missed out on."

Zuko was feeling like a third wheel. It was so awkward that his twin brother was conversing so easily with the young Watertribesman. Sokka was also still a little nervous around the new member of the group.

"So," Sokka whispered to Roku, though Zuko could still hear, "is he really a good guy? Because, I know that your crazy sister has the Dai-Li on her side..and they can brainwash people."

Roku gave Sokka a look that said 'Do I look like I've been brainwashed? And, after all that's just happened, how can you still be in doubt?'

"Well, anyway," Sokka continued, pointing to two adjoining rooms, "here you go, guys. Home sweet home. I guess, ya know, for now. Unpack. Lunch soon. Uh...welcome aboard."

Zuko gave Sokka a slight smile and shrug.

"Thanks, Sokka." Roku said.

"Yeah." Sokka replied, unsure, before walking off.

The two brothers went into their separate rooms to unpack the few belongings they brought with them. Roku stopped when he heard a voice that sounded like Katara coming from the room next door. Roku was not an eavesdropper by nature, but he had to hear this.

"You might have everyone else here buying your _transformation_, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something _right now_. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there, _permanently_."

As she walked out, slamming the door as she left, Roku put a hand on her shoulder.

"That was uncalled for." He said.

"No, I was perfectly justified in trying to keep my friends safe. I know he's your brother, but I still don't trust him."

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

"What?"

"At Ba Sing Se. You feel as though that was a very personal betrayal. It wasn't just that he betrayed Aang and Uncle, he betrayed _your_ trust, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"And that's hurt you, hasn't it?"

Katara simply nodded.

"If you really hated him like you sounded, you would never have let him in the group."

Katara looked at her friend in shock.

"What are you talking about? I only agreed because that's what Aang decided."

"No, if you considered him a threat would have protested it without a second thought. Instead, you let it slide, and just gave him an unnecessary death-threat. Katara, you're my friend, but you have an iron will, and you are, for lack of a better word, stubborn." Katara glowered at him. "I'll bet that you won't hate him so much by the end of the week."

Katara gave him a glare and stormed off, leaving him shaking his head.

"She _so_ likes him." He muttered to himself.

**Katara: I do **_**not**_** like Zuko!**

**Zuko: I don't like you either, **_**peasant**_**!**

**Katara: I knew you didn't change!**

**(They continue bickering in this fashion for quite some time)**

**Roku:*To Redbayly* They **_**so**_** want each other.**

**Redbayly: I know. There's a sexual tension you could cut with a 2x4.**

**Roku:*Gives her a weird look***

**Redbayly: I'm not about to use the words 'sex' and 'knife' in the same sentence.**

**Roku: You just did.**

**Redbayly: Oh shoot. **

**Roku: Anyway. *Turns to audience* See you next time.**


	17. Journey of Three

Long Lost

**(Redbayly is pacing and nervously rubbing her hands)**

**Toph: Yo, Red! What's with the pacing? You're giving me a headache.**

**Redbayly:*Incomprehensible muttering***

**Toph:*Turns to the others* What's her deal?**

**Ursa: It seems she is nervous about starting college on Wednesday.**

**Redbayly: Oh, please let me be able to keep up. I love writing fanfiction, but I have classes to focus on. Not to mention having a social life...**

**Toph: She has a social life?**

**Redbayly:...getting to the gym..**

**Sokka: She could do more to stay in shape. Remember how much weight she lost while she was in Italy?**

**Redbayly:...to say the least of clubs and extra-curricular activities! How am I gonna keep up with my fanfiction? How?**

**Ursa: Well, my grandmother always said that any problem can be solved by-**

**Redbayly: Making brownies! That's it!**

**Ursa: Well, I was going to say-**

**Sokka: Shhh, Ursa, not when she's talking about making brownies.**

**Toph: Brownies do sound good.**

**Redbayly: Everyone, wait here. I'll be back soon.**

**(Redbayly heads to the kitchen, Katara comes in)**

**Katara: What's going on?**

**Toph: Red was feeling nervous about going to college.**

**Sokka: So she decided to make some brownies.**

**Redbayly:*In kitchen* Dang it! We're all out of vegetable oil! Oh well, I guess I'll have to use olive oil.**

**Katara: So, wait, who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Redbayly:*Deus ex Machina senses tingling* Ursa, please do the disclaimer, if you don't mind!**

**Ursa: Alright. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Which is a shame, as she is so creative.**

Journey of Three

It was a sunny morning in the Western Air Temple, sparrow-keets were chirping, the sound of the fountain was echoing throughout the halls, and the younger prince of the Fire Nation was very irritable. Roku had the great misfortune of not being a morning person, ironic as he was a Firebender. His twin, on the other hand, was up and ready to teach the Avatar. Aang was ready to make progress in his Firebending, but he wanted Roku to learn as well, as he did not yet know why Roku refused to learn or practice Firebending if he could help it.

"Hey, Roku!"

The cranky prince grumbled in irritation.

"Aang, you know I hate the morning. Wake me up at mid-day."

"Come on! Your brother's gonna teach us Firebending."

"Um, _us_? When did I agree to learning Firebending?"

"Come on, Roku. We all need to do everything we can to fight the Fire Lord. And for you, that means getting over whatever it is that makes you not want to Firebend. I had to do it when your mom taught me the basics."

"It's not that simple, Aang."

But, the young Avatar was not to be deterred. Aang used his Waterbending to summon a wave of icy cold water.

"Ahh!" Roku yelled as he was splashed. "Alright! I'm up!"

Roku got dressed, and the two headed out to the courtyard where Zuko had decided the training would be done. Zuko looked at his brother in mild surprise.

"I thought you hated Firebending ." The older twin said.

"Believe me, I'm not here by choice." Roku replied.

Zuko shrugged and faced his students.

"I know you're both nervous," Zuko stated, "but remember, Firebending in and of itself is not something to fear."

Aang let out a sigh of relief, Roku just cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"But if you don't respect it," Zuko started calmly, "IT'LL CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANGRY KAMODO-RHINO!"

Aang looked less calm after that.

"Now, I understand you've been training in some of the basics. Show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

Aang took a deep breath and let out a tiny flame from his hand after doing one of the practice forms that Ursa had taught him. When Aang had been training with Ursa, he had been doing fairly well, but was still very timid and that limited his Firebending a great deal. Roku then attempted to do the same form, but he too was unable to generate anything more than a small flame. The two turned to Zuko.

"Maybe we need a little more instruction." Aang stated with slight embarrassment.

"Maybe you should give us a demonstration, _teacher_." Roku added, a slight edge to his tone.

"Good idea." Zuko responded, ignoring the cranky tone his brother had spoken with. "You both might want to take a couple steps back."

Zuko inhaled and got into his stance. Roku readied himself for the onslaught of flames that he expected his brother to unleash, but they never came. Instead, there came a small spark, hardly bigger than anything the other two boys had done. Aang clapped quietly, and Roku tried restrain himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Roku normally didn't laugh at things like that, but this was just too funny, and he couldn't hold it.

"What was _that_?" Roku asked as he laughed hysterically. "That was the worst Firebending I've ever seen, bro!"

"I thought it was...nice." Aang said, trying not to disparage his teacher.

Zuko tried several more times, with no better results, and let out a groan of frustration.

"Why is this happening?" Zuko shouted.

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang suggested.

"Yeah, could be."

Zuko continued to attempt to Firebend properly, and his two students began to get bored.

"Just breathe..and.." Another fail.

"That one kinda felt hot." Aang said.

"Don't patronize me! You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman."

Roku snickered.

"And stop calling me that!"

Just then, Sokka walked by, snacking on an apple.

"Hey, Sokka." Roku called over to his friend.

Sokka came and sat down by them.

"Hey, jerks." The Water Tribe Warrior said. "Mind if I watch you three _jerks_ do your _jerkbending_?"

"Get out of here!" Zuko shouted.

"Okay, take it easy, I was just kidding around." Sokka began to walk away, laughing quietly to himself. "Ha, jerkbending. Still got it."

* * *

The training didn't go anywhere throughout the rest of the day, so the practice was cancelled. It eventually got dark, and dinner was being served. Zuko was sulking in the shadows, while Roku, who was in a strangely good mood, went to sit by the campfire and get to know the other kids who were there. At first, the others were a bit nervous around Roku, as none of them ever expected a Firebender, let alone a prince of the Fire Nation, would be on their side. The others slowly began to warm up to him though (No pun intended), and soon they were all conversing as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wow," Toph whispered to Aang, "Emo-boy has really come out of the Emo-corner. I may end up having to change his nickname."

"And then there was the time when some bandits had us cornered." Roku said, he had been telling stories from the six years he and his mother had spent in exile, not realizing that his brother was listening intently. "We were outnumbered 10-to-1, Mom took out her set of broadswords..." Everyone listened, enraptured in the tale. "...And she did all that without even needing to resort to Firebending." He was met with applause for his story, and the fact that he seemed as down on Firebending as anyone else didn't hurt either.

Eventually, Katara distributed some tea to everyone. Zuko had decided he'd had enough moping in his own Emo-corner, and came forward.

"Listen, everybody." He said. "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me." Toph declared. "I didn't touch your stuff."

"I'm talking about my Firebending. It's gone."

He was interrupted by laughter from Katara. Zuko glared at the Waterbender.

"I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony." She insisted, though the look on her face was very mocking. "You know, how it would've been nice for us if you lost your Firebending a long time ago."

"Well, it's not lost, it's just...weaker, for some reason."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

"Ouch." Said Toph.

"Oh, lighten up, bro." Roku said, seeing the irritated look on Zuko's face. "Only one of us can be the grouchy twin, and I'm still trying to make sure that it's me."

"I bet it's because I changed sides." Zuko stated, disregarding his brother's comment.

"That's ridiculous." Said Katara.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't." Aang said, unsure. "Maybe your Firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

"So," Sokka said as he stood up, "all we need to do is make Zuko angry."

"That's easy enough." Roku added.

Sokka began to prod Zuko with his sheathed sword, chuckling as he did so, until Zuko snapped.

"Okay! Cut it out!" Zuko then tried to calm himself. "Look. Even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your Firebending from a different source." Toph spoke up. "I recommend the _original_ source."

"How's he supposed to do that?" Sokka asked. "By jumping into a volcano?"

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of Firebending is."

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?"

"I don't know." Toph then explained how the original Earthbenders were badger-moles and how she learned Earthbending from them.

"That's amazing, Toph." Said Aang. "I learned from the monks, but the original Airbenders were the sky-bison." Aang then looked over at Appa. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy." Appa responded with a roar.

"Well, this doesn't help me." Zuko pointed out. "The original Firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "Roku had a dragon."

"I did?" Roku asked with confusion.

"Not you, your great-grandfather. _Avatar_ Roku. And there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"Well they aren't around anymore, okay!"" Zuko shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun-warriors."

"The Sun-warriors?" Aang inquired. "Well, I know _they_ weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But, their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me, sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So," Roku spoke up, "by your calculations, we'll pick up on some kind of ancient Sun-warrior energy, just by standing where they stood all that time ago?"

"More or less." Zuko responded. "Either I find a new way to Firebend, or you and the Avatar have to find a new teacher."

* * *

The next day, the Avatar and the twin Firebending princes were on a flying-bison, headed for the ruins of the ancient Sun-warrior civilization.

"We've been flying for hours." Zuko complained. "I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster."

"Shut up, Zuko." Roku snapped. "I still don't see why we needed to leave at the crack of dawn, why couldn't we have waited until later?"

"You're a Firebender! How can you hate the mornings?"

"I'm not a morning person! Okay!"

"How can a Firebender _not_ be a morning person?"

Appa let out a loud moan.

"Appa's right, guys." Aang said cheerily. "In our group, typically we start our missions with a more upbeat attitude."

Both the brothers muttered angrily to themselves.

* * *

Soon, they flew in over the ruins. As the three youths walked around, the two brothers felt a sense of familiarity with the place.

"Even though these building are ancient," Zuko said, "there's something eerily familiar about them."

"You're right." Roku agreed. "I think the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

"Okay," Aang said, "we've learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about Firebending too. The past can be a great teacher.." Just then, Aang was cut off when he tripped over a booby-trap wire and almost fell onto a pit of spikes, luckily he used his Airbending to propel himself over to the other side. "Guys, I think the past is trying to kill me."

"I can't believe it." Zuko said as he picked up the now-broken tripwire. "This booby-trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

With that, the two Firebenders charged up along the wall and arrived on the other side with Aang.

"Where's that upbeat attitude, Aang?" Roku asked as he dusted himself off.

"People don't make traps, unless they've got something worth protecting." Zuko added.

The three continued their journey up towards the main temple complex. As they walked, something began to nag at Aang. That feeling only increased when they approached a wall that was decorated with an image of a Sun-warrior and two dragons.

"Guys, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years." Aang said. "Something neither of you are telling me."

The two brothers exchanged looks.

"You wanna tell him, or should _I_?" Roku asked Zuko.

"Our great-grandfather Sozin happened." Zuko answered. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate Firebenders, and if you could conquer one, your Firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title 'Dragon'. The last great dragon was conquered long before Roku and I were born, by our uncle."

"But," Aang said, confused, "I thought your uncle was..I dunno..good."

"He had a complicated past."

"Family tradition, I guess." Roku said as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Let's just move on." Zuko concluded.

* * *

"You know, Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you, you're pretty smart." Aang said after Zuko had used the reflection of light off of his sword to trick the sun-stone into opening the doors of the temple. Zuko, at first, took what Aang said as a compliment until he realized the underlying implications in the statement, leading him to turn to his brother who simply shrugged in response.

As the three walked inside, Aang stopped and gasped at the sight of one of the statues.

"Relax." Roku said. "They're just statues."

They approached closer, and Aang inspected an inscription on the base of the row of statues.

"It says this is something called the 'Dancing Dragon'." Aang pointed out. He then took the position of the first statue, and felt a trigger in the floor responded to the action. "Zuko. Roku. Get over here." Aang said as he grabbed the older boys by their arms. "I want you to dance with me."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Just do it."

Zuko and Roku followed the form on one side, and Aang on the other. Once they completed the form, something was triggered and a pedestal appeared, bearing a golden egg. Zuko made a move to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" Roku demanded as he grabbed his brother's wrist to stop him from touching the strange treasure.

"Don't touch it!" Aang exclaimed.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Remember what happened out in the courtyard?" Roku pointed out. "I don't think it's a good idea to be picking up strange, glowing gems from mysterious pedestals."

Zuko pulled out of Roku's grip and picked up the golden egg.

"It feels...almost alive."

Suddenly, Zuko found himself blasted up into the overhead grate by a strange, green, glue-like substance.

* * *

"You _had_ to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang said.

"Really, Zuko, I'm starting to think that _I_ might be the smart twin." Roku added.

"Well, at least I made something happen! If it were up to either of you, we'd have never made it past the courtyard!" Zuko shouted in response.

"Help!" Aang yelled.

"Who are you yelling to?" Zuko asked. "Nobody's lived here for centuries!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Roku asked.

"Think about our place in the Universe."

"Is that really all you think about?"

"Not now, Roku."

"Quit telling me what to do!"

"I'm the oldest!"

"Only by a few minutes!"

"Guys," Aang spoke up, "please, fighting isn't going to help."

"Who is down there?" Came a loud, and possibly angry, voice.

* * *

While Aang and Zuko received flames from the eternal fire, Roku stood a ways back. When the chief of the Sun-warriors looked at him, he approached nervously. The chief offered him a flame, and he looked at it in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm..." Roku looked down at the ground.

"You have suffered a loss because of Firebending, haven't you?" The chief asked.

Roku nodded nervously.

"Just remember, fire is not simply destruction, it is life."

"It's like a little heartbeat." Aang pointed out.

Still anxious, Roku took the fire. They then began the long march to the cave of the masters.

* * *

When Ran and Shaw let lose their fire, Roku thought '_This is it. I'm going to join my baby sister and Lu Ten and all my ancestors in the Spirit World. I'm going to die._' But, the flames never even touched his skin, nor that of his two compatriots. When he looked into the swirling mass of flame, he couldn't believe it. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt, like a missing piece of his heart was being filled, a part of who he was had come back to him. The three boys descended from the platform.

"It was amazing." Roku said. "The most wonderful sensation of my life."

"Their fire was beautiful." Zuko added. "I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined."

"Like Firebending harmony." Aang concluded.

* * *

Later, once they had returned to the Western Air Temple, the three performed the Dancing Dragon for the others.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you three learned there." Sokka said jokingly.

"It's not a dance." Zuko protested. "It's a Firebending form."

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh, yeah?" Katara asked. "What's your little form called?"

"The Dancing Dragon." Roku dead-panned, causing Zuko to get a slightly embarrassed look as the others laughed.

**Redbayly: Aw, Roku's learning to move past what happened all those years ago.**

**(Everyone has been enjoying Redbayly's brownies)**

**Sokka: Wow, Redbayly, these are some really good brownies.**

**Redbayly: Thanks, Sokka. Anyone want some vanilla ice-cream to go with it?**

**(All hands go up)**

**Katara: They are a little bit rich.**

**Redbayly: Yeah, well, I kinda ran out of vegetable oil, and my mom didn't go to the store to restock. So I had to use olive oil instead.**

**(Everyone stares)**

**Redbayly: What? It's practically the same thing, and it's much healthier for you.**

**Katara: No, no, it's not that. It's just, we've never really heard of olive oil being used in dessert-making.**

**Ursa: But it is a good idea. Well done.**

**Redbayly:*Blushes* You all are too kind. Well, hope to see you all soon. I'll try to post more before I leave, but things will be getting very hectic. Wish me luck.**


	18. Gone Fishing

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Okay, I'm still hoping to get at least this chapter done before I have to pack up my computer tomorrow.**

**Toph: I think they get the idea.**

**Redbayly: Oh man, I'm so nervous about college.**

**Toph: Calm down, Red. It's not like it's the end of the world. I bet college is going to be lots of fun. Wild parties, sneaking alcohol into your dorm room...**

**Redbayly: Let me just stop you right there, Toph. College is about learning, not going crazy now that you are free of your parents. And besides, you know I don't approve of alcohol except for religious purposes.**

**Toph: Oh, that's right. You're little-miss-moral.**

**Redbayly: Not when I write smutfics.**

**Toph: And even then you don't go into detail, not that I can read, considering the fact that I'm blind.**

**Redbayly: Toph, my moral standards are not something I wish to debate in this story, or any other story for that matter.**

**Toph: Well, you're gonna need to learn to argue them at some point.**

**Redbayly: I know, I know. What with all the temptations in college, and people with beliefs that conflict with my own, and...wait, why I'm I still talking about this? This is fanfiction! No one cares about my beliefs as long as I write a good story. *Turns to audience* You all love me no matter what my beliefs are, right? **

**Toph: Well, I think I should do the disclaimer today. Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. And a good thing too.**

Gone Fishing

It was evening at the Western Air Temple, and Zuko was serving tea to everyone.

"No one can make tea like Uncle." He explained. "But, hopefully, I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

Roku slapped his forehead. _Please don't try to be funny, Zuko. You're just not good at it._ The others all consented.

"Okay, well I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed'."

Everyone just looked at him.

"Well...it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Roku pointed out, causing a couple of people to chuckle.

Zuko eventually took the tray of tea over to Sokka, who had been looking very downcast of late.

"Hey," Sokka said to Zuko, "can I talk to you for a second?"

The two went over to talk by Appa so that they were out of earshot of the others. Roku waited until Zuko got back, and the two headed off towards their rooms.

"What did Sokka talk to you about?" Roku asked.

"He wanted to know about what may have happened to the invasion force."

A silence fell over them. They both knew full-well that their mother had been taken prisoner with the other members of the invasion.

"So, where might these prisoners be held?"

"The Boiling Rock."

Roku winced. He had heard stories of the Boiling Rock, and it pained him to think that his mother might be there.

"So, you think Sokka's gonna try and get in there?"

"Well, he said his dad might have been taken there."

"So, are we gonna tag along and make sure he doesn't get himself killed?"

"Of course we are."

"Then why are we still standing around? Let's go."

* * *

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko inquired as Sokka peered into Appa's saddle in the early hours of the morning, causing the young Water Tribe warrior to panic and fall backwards.

"Fine, you guys caught me." Sokka conceded. "I'm gonna rescue my dad. Ya happy now?"

"I'm never happy."

"Ain't _that_ the truth." Roku said cynically, leading Zuko to glare at him.

"Look," Sokka continued, "I have to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea, it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. It was my mistake, and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor."

"What is it with everyone and honor these days?" Roku asked. "I swear, Zuko, it's like you're contagious."

Zuko threw another glare at his brother.

"You guys can't stop me." Sokka continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Whoa, wait a second. Who said anything about stopping you?" Roku asked. "Our mom could be at that prison, so we're coming too."

"But, there's no way we can get there on Appa." Zuko pointed out. "Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day-cares. We'll take the war-balloon."

* * *

The balloon ride was very awkward, to say the least.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah, fluffy." Zuko responded.

Sokka then began whistling.

"What?" Zuko inquired.

"What? Oh..I didn't say anything." Sokka replied.

"And I thought the ride to the temple was awkward." Roku muttered.

"Ya know," Sokka continued, "a friend of mine actually designed these war-balloons."

"No kidding?" Zuko asked.

"Yep. A balloon, but for war."

"If there's one thing our dad's good at, it's war." Roku stated.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hey!" Zuko protested. "Hold on! Not everyone in my family's like that!"

"I know, I know. Roku's a good guy. And you've changed. And your mom's very kind-hearted."

"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down." Zuko hung his head in shame.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you." Sokka stated.

"Yeah, bro." Roku added. "I hardly know him, but I think he _would_ be proud of you."

"Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko said.

"Really?" Sokka asked. "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

"Well, I did have a girlfriend." Zuko turned to look at Roku, who was restraining himself from allowing any sort of feeling to cross his face. "Mai."

Just the sound of her name made Roku's heart beat faster, the one thing that had brightened his life was remembering the moments he had had with the stoic girl. And the very idea that his brother had snatched her away made him burn with jealous anger, but he would never show it. Roku just hoped that Zuko had been courteous and noble when he told Mai that he was joining the Avatar along with Roku.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka inquired.

"Yeah." Roku answered, a slightly nostalgic look on his face.

"Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks that me and Roku are traitors, we couldn't drag her into it." Zuko added.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka said.

"That's rough, buddy."

* * *

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko said after the three teens had snuck into the Boiling Rock after their balloon crashed.

"We just need to lie-low and find my dad and your mom as soon as possible." Sokka explained.

Just then, a group of guards rushed by along the adjoining corridor.

"Guards!" One of the other guards called to them. "There's a scuffle in the courtyard! Come on!"

They followed out to the courtyard where a prisoner was being confronted by another one of the guards.

"I didn't do anything!" The prisoner protested. "I'm going back to my cell."

The guard he had been confronting created a fire-whip.

"Stop right there, Chit-sang!" The guard yelled.

Zuko tried to step forward to intervene, but Roku and Sokka held his arms to restrain him.

"We can't blow our cover." Sokka whispered.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior." The guard continued.

"What did I do?" Chit-sang asked.

"He wants to know what he did." The guard then turned to the three boys. "Isn't that cute?"

When he didn't get an answer, he raised the visor on his helmet and glared at them.

"Uh, yeah, very cute, sir." Zuko replied.

"Super cute." Sokka added.

"Adorable." Roku finished with an uncaring tone.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit-sang." The guard explained.

"What?" Chit-sang inquired. "That's not a prison rule."

"Do it."

"Make me."

The guard pretended to walk away, then shot another fire-whip at Chit-sang, which the prisoner deflected with Firebending.

"Firebending is prohibited." The guard pointed out in reaction to Chit-sang's attempt at self-defense. "You're goin' in the cooler." The guard turned to Sokka and pointed. "You! Help me take him in!"

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispered to his two associates before following the guard.

Roku and Zuko exchanged looks.

"Maybe we could ask about war prisoners. I'm sure the other guards would know." Roku said.

"Alright. But we'll have to do it without attracting attention."

* * *

"Hey, new guys!" One of the guards in the break-room called out. "I know it's a rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge, relax."

"But, what if there's an incident?" Zuko asked. "If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head."

The other guards chuckled; Roku, on the other hand, removed his helmet. There was no way they would recognize him, his presence had been hushed up somewhat, and Zuko was easier to identify because of the scar.

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he's just insecure about his appearance."

"I am not!"

"Give him a week." The female guard said. "He'll loosen up."

"Can a new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Zuko inquired.

"No, you can't date the female guards." The woman responded.

"Trust me," her male compatriot added, "you don't want to." That comment resulted in him getting hit by a cup.

"Actually," Roku said, "that wasn't what we were curious about. The Boiling Rock holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?"

The other guards nodded.

"Well, what about war-prisoners?"

"Hm, there are quite a few of them. Ordinarily, war-prisoners go to regular POW camps, unless they're leaders in rebellions. Why do you ask?" The female guard responded.

"Well, it's just that we heard the capitol was invaded a few days ago. Some dirty barbarians actually thought they could take the capitol. Can you believe that?"

The other guards started laughing.

"And my brother and I were just wondering if any of those savages were brought here, you know, so we can gloat over their failure."

"Well, I'm sorry, but no mention has been made of any of those prisoners coming here. Probably none of them were considered dangerous enough to be sent here, unless they just haven't arrived yet."

Zuko and Roku exchanged looks. What had happened to their mom? Had she escaped? Was she simply put in a POW camp? Had she been...? Neither wanted to think about the worst that could happen. They had to tell Sokka, so they both quickly made an excuse and left to find him.

* * *

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?"

"Zuko?" Sokka exclaimed as he raised his visor.

"Shh."

"Listen, Sokka," Roku explained, "we talked to the guards. There's no mention of any Water Tribe prisoners, or even of anyone involved in the invasion. I'm afraid neither your father nor our mother is here."

"What? Are you guys sure? Did you double-check?"

"Yeah. We're sure. I'm sorry, Sokka."

"No. No!" Sokka banged his fists against the wall in frustration.

"We're _really_ sorry, Sokka." Zuko said.

"So we came all this way for nothing? I failed. Again."

"Oh, what would Uncle say?" Zuko asked himself, he then looked up at the clouds. "Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in-between. It's like a silver sandwich. So..when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

While Zuko was rambling, Roku looked out into the courtyard, and something caught his eye. He immediately shook Sokka's arm and pointed out what, or rather _who_, he had seen.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!" Sokka declared as he stood next to Zuko by the rail.

"That's the spirit." Zuko stated. "I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look." Sokka pointed to the figure that Roku had shown him. "It's Suki."

Just then, the bell was rung to call all the prisoners back to their cells, and Sokka rushed off.

"Who's Suki?" Zuko asked Roku as they followed the eager young Water Tribe warrior.

"Sokka's girlfriend." Roku replied. "Not the one who turned into the moon, this one is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors."

Kyoshi? Why did that name sound so familiar to Zuko?

* * *

"It will look suspicious if two guards are waiting outside." Roku pointed out. "I'll wait further down." Roku put his hand on Sokka's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Go get her."

It wasn't long after Sokka went inside Suki's cell that another guard approached it. Zuko tried to get the woman to leave, but she became suspicious and Zuko ended up having to tackle her in order for Sokka to slip out.

"Guards!" The woman called out. "Help! I think he's an imposter! Arrest him!"

Even though Sokka paused for a moment, Roku rushed over and grabbed his brother, holding him down while Sokka handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest!" Sokka shouted.

"Don't worry," Roku whispered, "we'll figure it out."

Roku felt awful having to lead his twin brother to a holding cell, but he couldn't blow his cover for the sake of sentiment, it was the same reason he had restrained Zuko in the courtyard, even though he too felt awful about what had been going on.

* * *

As Suki and Zuko mopped the floors next to each other, Sokka and Roku approached them.

"Oh good, you guys have met." Sokka said.

"Actually we met a long time ago." Suki pointed out.

"We did?" Zuko inquired.

"Yeah, you...kinda burned down my village."

"Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again."

"Miss Suki," Roku said, "I wish to apologize for my brother's stupidity."

"Hey." The older twin protested.

The four then slipped behind the staircase.

"So listen," Sokka began, "I think I have an escape plan. Roku and I checked out the coolers. The whole point of them is to keep Firebenders contained, right?"

"Yeah." Zuko responded.

"So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold _in_, it has to keep the heat _out_. Right?"

"Just get to the point, Sokka." Suki stated.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water."

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko questioned.

"Come on, Zuko," Roku said with irritation, "it's not _that_ complicated."

"Are you guys sure?"

"I'm tellin' ya," Sokka continued, "it will work. We walked around the perimeter. There's a blind-spot between two guard towers, it's the perfect launching point. We already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bam-boom, we're home free."

"But how are you gonna get the cooler out?" Asked Suki.

"Yeah," came a voice overhead, "how _are_ ya gonna get the cooler out?"

They all looked up and saw the prisoner, Chit-sang, standing above them on the stairway. He then leapt down to join them.

"W-what..we..we didn't say that." Sokka assured him.

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko added.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan." Chit-sang said. "And I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko stated.

"Yeah," Sokka continued, "the only thing we're hatching is...an egg."

The other three groaned in vexation.

"Okay, well, I come with you or the warden hears about this 'egg' too." Chit-sang told them.

"I guess we have no choice." Suki pointed out.

"Okay, you're in." Sokka consented.

"But this is very hush-hush." Roku warned. "We're all in this together, so no one's ratting anyone out."

"Don't worry. I'm not a squealer." Chit-sang responded.

Sokka then proceeded with his explanation of the plan.

* * *

Later that night, they had everything ready, but something was making Sokka and the two Fire Nation princes unsure. That one guard had said something about war prisoners, and that could mean...

"I'm not going."

"Roku, what are you talking about?" Suki asked.

"There's a chance that my mom and Sokka's dad are coming in tomorrow. We heard a guard say that some war prisoners were coming in. What about you, Sokka?"

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka replied.

"No, it's not." Zuko said. "Look, Sokka, you're gonna fail a lot before things work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Even though you'll probably fail over, and over, and over again..."

"Seriously, not helping."

"..you have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you _might_ fail."

"And besides, Sokka," Roku added, "if we hadn't come here, you would never have found Suki. And I want to see if there's even the slightest chance that my mom arrives here tomorrow. I'm not quitting, and neither should you."

"Hey," Chit-sang addressed them, "if you three are done cuddlin', can we get a move on?"

"No." Sokka answered. "I'm staying. You guys go." Sokka turned to Suki. "You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka." She replied.

"I'm staying too." Zuko said.

"Not me." Said Chit-sang. "I'm out. Let's roll, baby." With that, he finished pushing the cooler into the water, and jumped in to join his friend and girlfriend.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping." Sokka said. "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

* * *

Then next day proved that it was probably better that they had actually made a wise choice not to try and escape when they did, as Chit-sang and his two associates were captured. The prison then went into immediate lock-down. The four teens watched from their hiding spot as the gondola was unloaded of the new prisoners.

"This is it." Sokka whispered. "If my dad and Ursa aren't there, we've risked everything for nothing."

"We had to." Suki responded as she took his hand.

"Come on. Come on."

The first prisoner emerged.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked.

"My dad doesn't have a nose-ring." Sokka retorted with irritation. More prisoners filed out. "Where is he?"

"And where's mom?" Roku muttered, just loud enough for his brother to hear.

"That's it?" Sokka said, a note of despair in his voice. "That can't be it."

"I'm sorry, guys." Suki said to the three.

"Oh no."

"Hey, you two." They heard a guard say. "Get off the gondola."

They all looked up, and from the gondola emerged a Water Tribe man and a Fire Nation woman.

"Dad." Sokka whispered.

"Mom." The twin boys said.

**Sokka: Wait, you're just gonna stop it there? You know I hate cliffhangers.**

**Toph: As do most people.**

**Redbayly: Don't worry, I'm getting right to work.**

**Sokka: So, what? You're gonna stay up all night until it's done?**

**Redbayly: Yeah. I've done it before.**

**Sokka: But it's past midnight already.**

**Redbayly: Your point?**

**Sokka: Never mind.**

**Toph: We got any more of those brownies?**


	19. Prison Break

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Hey, I'm back.**

**Ursa: Time for our daring escape. Though, I wish you would get some sleep, Redbayly.**

**Redbayly: Don't worry about me, Ursa, I'm completely *Yawns* fine.**

**Ursa: Okay, if you're sure.**

**Redbayly: Well, take it away, Fire Momma.**

**Ursa: Toph's gotten to you, hasn't she? Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Prison Break

Sokka and Roku hid amongst the guards as the warden approached the line of prisoners. Roku was relieved that his mother was okay, as he expected a worse punishment for her violation of her banishment, to say the least of being involved with an invasion plan.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock." The warden stated. "I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell ya, that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." He stopped in front of Hakoda. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No." The chief of the Southern Water Tribe deadpanned.

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" He forced Hakoda to his knees. Ursa tensed. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!"

Hakoda complied.

"See, isn't that better?" The warden asked mockingly. "You will all do as I say, or pay the price. You will all-" He was cut off when Hakoda tripped him. Ursa struggled to stifle a laugh as she helped Hakoda to his feet. Sokka and Roku also chuckled quietly as some other guards went over to help the warden.

"Are you okay, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm fine!" The warden answered as he stood up on his own. "Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

* * *

As Sokka went to see his dad, Roku snuck off to see his mother. He quietly opened the door to the cell and crept inside, only to have someone grab him and wrestle him to the ground.

"Alright, buddy, keep quiet and no one gets hurt." Ursa whispered.

"Mom, why did you feel the need to manhandle me?" Roku asked.

"R-Roku?" Ursa asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Mom."

Ursa pulled her younger son into a hug, tears brimming in both their eyes.

"Roku, I was so worried..what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course. Sokka helped me sneak in. Zuko's here too. I know you must have mixed feelings about Zuko, after what happened in-"

"It's okay, Roku, I know Zuko's good now."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes. Before Ozai sent me here, I was brought before him. He mentioned that you and Zuko had run off to help Aang. I am so proud of you and your brother."

"We're going to get you and Chief Hakoda out of here."

"Thank you, son. Do you have a plan?"

"Sokka and I had a plan, until some other prisoners got involved and the whole thing went down in flames. No pun intended."

Ursa chuckled.

"I know you hate puns, Roku. You always have."

"Anyway, jokes aside, I'm sure that Sokka can think up another plan to get us out."

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. Roku stood up and put on his helmet.

"Who is it? I'm interrogating this prisoner."

"Roku, it's me."

"Sokka?" He opened the door.

"Ursa, it's good to see you're okay."

"Nice to see you too, Sokka." She replied.

"So, Sokka, any plans to get out of here?"

"I just finished talking to my dad. We've come up with a plan. Be in the yard in one hour. I'm gonna go warn Zuko."

Mother and son simply enjoyed the brief reunion, before Roku had to go. As he left, he saw Zuko being dragged off. _That_ could be a problem.

Roku followed the guards to where Zuko was being taken. As the guards threw him in, Roku said that he had been ordered by the warden to be in there for security reasons, the guards must have believed him because they let him pass.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Zuko protested.

"Come on, Zuko." Came a solemn voice. "We all know _that's_ a lie."

"Mai?"

Roku's heart instantly picked up speed, and his thoughts of the escape became clouded. Roku poked his head out of the door to speak with the other guards.

"I can take it from here. You two don't need to wait around."

"We have orders." The male guard said.

"I don't think this guy is going anywhere. And this seems to be a private conversation, so the fewer people the better."

"But-" Roku cut the man off with a glare through the eyeholes of his helmet. Even though Roku had the same color of eyes as his brother, there was something different about those yellow orbs. Roku's eyes were like those of his father, able to look deep inside a person and unhinge them so terribly that to hold his gaze could drive someone over the edge and cause them to run screaming in terror. The two guards said nothing more and departed.

"How did you know I was here?" Zuko asked Mai.

"Because I know you so well." She replied.

"But, how-"

"The warden's my uncle, you idiot."

_That explains so much._ Roku thought to himself.

"The truth is," Mai continued as she showed a parchment, "I guess I don't know you. All I get is a _letter_? You could've at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

Roku grit his teeth, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Zuko! I warned you! Didn't I say bad stuff would happen to you if you ever hurt her?" Roku grabbed his twin by the front of the shirt. Mai stared in surprise when she realized it was Roku.

"I didn't mean t-" Zuko tried to continue.

"You didn't mean to?" Mai repeated angrily, she then began to read his letter. "_Dear Mai,  
I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving._"

"Stop! This isn't about you! This is about the Fire Nation!"

"Thanks, Zuko." She said sarcastically. "That makes me feel _all_ better."

Roku shook his older brother by the front of his shirt.

"I told you to _never_ hurt her! Do you know the pain I've endured watching you two be together? And you just dump her in a letter? It's like you didn't care about her enough to face her."

"Stop it!" Zuko pushed his brother off of him.

"At least Roku had the guts to say goodbye to my face." Mai continued.

"Mai," Zuko turned to face her, "I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it? You're betraying your country! Both of you!"

"That's not how we see it."

"The Fire Nation has never been much of a home to me." Roku said. "So I can't exactly betray something that isn't mine." Oh, how true that was.

"But," Zuko continued, "you aren't the only one who's hurting, Mai. There's more to why I broke up with you. We were never meant to be together, even you know that. You weren't really upset by _me_ leaving, were you?"

"Shut up!" Mai replied, breaking her usual emotionlessness.

Zuko had sensed it, Mai wasn't in love with _him_, she was in love with his brother.

"You two are the ones who need to talk." Zuko addressed Roku and Mai, who looked at him in surprise. "Well?"

"What do you want me to say, brother?" Roku tried to keep a calm exterior, but his tone was rising steadily. "Do you want me to go into detail about the unbearable torment I went through, seeing you with the girl I've loved since I was a child? How can I even begin to describe the pain I felt every time I saw you two kiss? And then, after I told you, practically _threatened_ you, to never break her heart, you do it in a letter, of all things? Even after I had forced myself day and night to never give even the slightest hint that I was so incredibly unhappy? Even after I had to swallow the pain, and say goodbye to her, and give up any hope I ever had to be with her as long as she was happy? You know _nothing_ of what I have endured, so just shut up!"

Zuko raised a brow, and looked at Mai. Roku followed his gaze. Tears were falling down the stone-faced girl's features.

"That's how you really feel about me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Roku nodded.

"I kept everything hidden in order to respect your decision. I thought it was Zuko you loved, therefore I said nothing. I hope you can forgive my lack of restraint and...Aw, to the Spirit World with restraint!" He rushed over to Mai and kissed her with all the inner passion he had been concealing. Zuko turned to look at the wall so as not to intrude upon their moment.

"Ma'am, there's a riot going on." A guard came in and interrupted them. "I'm here to..uh..protect..you.."

Mai was too stunned to say anything. Zuko knocked out the guard and grabbed Roku by the arm.

"We have to go! Now!"

Roku turned to give Mai a sad look.

"Bye, Mai. Maybe when this crazy war is over we can..I don't know..go out sometime?" Roku said nervously. Mai had always made him feel self-conscious, and he was never sure exactly what he would say to her when trying to express his feelings.

"Come on!" Zuko yelled, and the two brothers ran off to join their friends, leaving Mai staring after them.

"That was so... _not_ boring." Mai said to herself, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

* * *

As they all escaped on the gondola, Hakoda noticed something.

"Wait! Who's that?"

They all came over and looked at where he was pointing.

"That's a problem." Zuko said.

"Azula." Ursa whispered.

"It's Azula and Ty-Lee." Roku stated. "This is really not good."

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said.

"Me too." Zuko agreed.

Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Roku, and Ursa all climbed up onto the roof. Azula and Ty-Lee landed on the roof of the gondola. Ursa locked eyes with her daughter.

"Azula." Ursa said her daughter's name in a warning tone, much like she did when Azula misbehaved as a child. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"Trust me, _mother_, I won't regret this in the least!" The girl charged at her mother, only to be blocked by her brothers.

As the four Fire Nation royals fought, Sokka and Suki faced-off against Ty-Lee. Suki blocked Ty-Lee's punches, and Sokka lunged at her with his sword. Unbeknownst to them, the warden was wriggling free of his bonds.

"Cut the line!" He shouted.

The gondola suddenly came to a halt, and the guards began to comply with the warden's orders.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty-Lee shouted to Azula.

"Then it's time to leave." Azula stated once she caught sight of the other gondola coming towards them on the other line. As Azula used her Firebending to propel herself towards the other gondola, she called back to her relatives. "Goodbye, my dear family." Ty-Lee followed her, using her acrobatic skill to launch herself into the air to land gracefully beside her friend.

Ursa allowed herself to meet her daughter's gaze. Her eyes brimmed with tears once again, as she stared into the cold and cruel eyes of her only living daughter. Mustering her final words to Azula, Ursa called back. "Thank the spirits your little sister never lived to see what you've become!" Roku looked at his mother in shock. He had never heard her use the memory of her dead child in such a way. Azula also seemed astounded by what her mother had said, as she stared back in confusion. The group who had fought on the roof of the gondola slipped back inside.

"They're cutting the line!" Zuko declared. "The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda said.

Ursa put her arms around her two sons as she waited for the inevitable.

Down below, something suddenly stopped the guards from continuing to cut the line.

"What are you doing?" One of the guards demanded as he was pinned by a pair of knives.

"Saving my boyfriend, and the jerk who dumped me." Mai said casually.

When the gondola suddenly began to move again, everyone stared out of the window.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"It's Mai!" Roku exclaimed. "She's saving us!"

Roku had to fight the urge to try and find a way to go back and help her, the thought that she was doing something so selfless for them made her even more endeared to him. Eventually, they reached the end of the gondola ride.

"Sorry, warden." Hakoda said. "Your record is officially _broken_."

"Oh," Roku stopped, "and when you see Mai, tell her we said 'thanks'."

* * *

It was evening when they pulled up the airship at the Western Air Temple. Naturally, they were met by some very surprised friends.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked. "What happened to the war-balloon?"

"It kinda got destroyed." Zuko said.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang stated.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph inquired.

"I did." Sokka answered. "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and parenthood."

At that, the people that were rescued emerged from the craft.

"I'm new." Chit-sang said as he waved to the others. "What's up, everybody?"

Katara then caught sight of her father.

"Dad." She ran over to hug him.

"Hi, Katara."

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka explained. Katara then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the family hug.

"Seriously," said Toph, "you guys didn't find _any meat_?"

Ursa held her two sons close to her, not wanting to ever let them go. Zuko then pulled away and looked at his mother with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I betrayed everyone in Ba Sing Se, I let you down, I'm.."

"Zuko," Ursa put her hands on her son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I don't care about the mistakes you've made, as long as you try to make up for them. In my eyes, you will always be my beloved son, and nothing will ever make me stop loving you." She pulled him into another hug. Unbeknownst to them, Katara was watching, envious that she didn't have her own mother anymore. As much as she was grateful to have her father back, it didn't dull the pain of knowing she could never have the missing void, where her mother had been, filled.

**Katara: Wow, really setting it up for the next chapter, aren't you?**

**Redbayly: I try. And I'll be **_**trying**_** even harder what with college. This may be my last chapter for a least a week, so please be patient everyone.**

**Ursa: Redbayly promises that she will try all she can to keep up.**

**Katara: She really loves all her readers and hopes they like her stories as much as she enjoys writing them. **

**Ursa: As a sign of appreciation, we encourage you to leave comments that will help show Redbayly how much you enjoy her work and want her to keep writing.**

**Sokka: Basically, write stuff that I would never ever say to her, ever!**

**Redbayly: Oh, Sokka. We all know that your little-mister-hater attitude is just an act. Deep down you really do like me.**

**Sokka: No, I don't.**

**Redbayly: Yes, you do.**

**Sokka: No, I don't.**

**Redbayly: Yes, you do.**

**Sokka: No, I don't.**

**Redbayly: No, you don't.**

**Sokka: Oh, yes I don't.**

**Redbayly: ?**

**Sokka: You didn't really think that would work, did you?**

**Redbayly: Well, until next time. *Blows a kiss to the audience***


	20. Mother Mine

Long Lost

**(The sound of a party is heard: noisemakers, champagne bottles being opened *Actually fizzy apple-cider*, festive singing, etc.)**

**All: *Singing*….for she's a jolly good fellow! That nobody can deny!**

**Sokka: *Singing* Except for meee!**

**Katara: *Hits Sokka over the head***

**Redbayly: *In happy tears* I love you guys so much. *Sniff* This all means so much to me.**

**Aang: Well, you've earned it. **

**Toph: Congrats, Red. You're a college girl.**

**(Knock on the door)**

**Katara: Huh? I thought everyone was here already. *Turns to Sokka* **

**Sokka: *Guilty Look* I **_**may**_** have invited the cast of the new Legend of Korra series.**

**Katara: You did **_**not**_**.**

**Toph: Half of those characters ruined thousands of peoples' ships. **

**Sokka: But they're so nice, and I think people are judging them too harshly.**

**Redbayly: Let them in.**

**Sokka: I mean, if we just showed a little tolerance for- Wait, what?**

**Redbayly: I said let them in. I love the new Legend of Korra series.**

**All: *Staring at her in shock***

**Katara: But, they ruined all your favorite ships.**

**Toph: And you're just gonna let them in?**

**Redbayly: I think Legend of Korra is special in its own way. Besides, it has lots of wonderful crackships for me to enjoy.**

**Zuko: Wait, by 'crackships' do you mean you don't ship Makorra?**

**Redbayly: I liked it until Bryke started messing with everyone again, trying to overcomplicate things like they always do. **

**Toph: They really **_**can't**_** write a relationship to save their lives.**

**Katara: So, what **_**do**_** you ship if you've lost your interest in Makorra?**

**Redbayly: Let's let in our other guests before discussing this any further.**

**(Door opens and the cast of LoK comes in)**

**Bolin: Woooooo! Par-tay!**

**Mako: Bro, calm down.**

**Bolin: How can I calm down? We're at a college party!**

**Korra: Hey, Red.**

**Redbayly: Korra, nice to see you again. How's the...um...thing we talked about?**

**Korra: Oh, it's fine. Great, actually.**

**Aang: What are you two talking about?**

**Korra and Redbayly: *Blush* Um...uh…nothing that you need to worry about.**

**Aang: Come on, tell me. Does it have something to do with your LoK ships?**

**Redbayly: Time for nosy Airbenders to go to bed. *Starts to push Aang towards the door***

**Aang: Wait! What about the disclaimer?**

**Redbayly: Fine. I'll let you stay for the disclaimer. Ready everyone?**

**All: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender. (Or Legend of Korra)**

Mother Mine

The sun was slowly rising and shone its light into the Air Temple, illuminating the sleeping figures. Everyone had decided to camp out in the main courtyard for the night. Ursa had slept in-between her two sons, holding them close like she did when they were children, she was so happy to have found her sons again and couldn't bear the thought of parting with them. However, this peace was not to last as a grenade was suddenly launched into their midst. Aang, who had already woken up, managed to deflect it so it exploded away from them; however, more grenades followed, shaking everyone awake. Soon, Fire Nation airships began to appear. Aang managed to close some metal shutters to allow them all some cover; but he couldn't stop the room from shaking. Soon, some rocks from the ceiling gave way and would've crushed Katara had not Zuko intervened.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He replied.

"Okay, I'm not crushed; you can get off me now." She shoved him away and got up.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

Roku came over and offered his brother his hand to help him up. Toph and Haru Earthbended a tunnel, and everyone began to file inside, everyone except for Zuko.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off!" He shouted back. "I think this is a _family_ visit."

"Zuko, no!"

"Come on!" Sokka yelled as he went over to get Aang. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Roku, seeing what his brother was doing, set off after him.

"Roku!" Aang yelled after the second Firebender.

"Come _on_!" Sokka repeated as he pulled Aang along.

The twin brothers stood side-by-side, watching as their little sister appeared on her airship.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" She replied. "I am about to celebrate becoming an _only child_!"

And so began a fight between brothers and sister, a furious barrage of attacks from both, all aimed to at least injure. The twin brothers ran up along a falling column and launched themselves towards the airship, only to fall short and fall to almost-certain death as their sister looked down uncaring.

Meanwhile, just outside the Earthbent tunnel, the others were struggling to get Appa to move.

"I can't get him to go in there!" Aang yelled. "Appa _hates_ tunnels!"

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara responded.

"We'll have to find a way."

"We need to split up." Sokka declared, he then turned to the others. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No." Katara protested. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again."

"It'll be okay." Hakoda assured her. "It's _not_ forever." Katara then hugged her dad and went over to get on Appa. Sokka also hugged his dad goodbye and took Suki by the hand and led her over to Appa.

Ursa looked at the Water Tribe leader.

"My sons are out there, and I don't know what's happening. I have to go with them; I've left my children far too many times." She also gave him a parting hug. "Until we meet again, Hakoda, be safe."

She quickly went to join the kids on Appa. They blasted their way out of the earth wall that would have covered their escape had they gone through the tunnel, Aang held some of the earth wall in front of Appa to shield them all from Azula's fire blasts. Azula was still looking in the direction of the bison as her two brothers rose on the top of another airship. Zuko and Roku charged, leaping towards Azula and deflecting her flames and returning them with their own. Soon, all three sent fire blasts at each other that were so powerful they sent the three siblings falling down the sides of the airship. Zuko managed to grab Katara's hand and Roku grabbed his mother's as the team on the bison flew by, but it seemed Azula wasn't going to meet with any such luck.

"She's…not gonna make it." Zuko said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Azula blasted herself towards the cliff and withdrew a dagger that allowed her to latch herself onto the rock-face. "Of _course_ she did."

Ursa frowned slightly at what Zuko had said, even though Azula was completely insane she was still family. But Ursa said nothing as the Gaang made their way to a place to camp for the night.

* * *

"Wow, camping," Aang said, "it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could…uh…chase you around awhile and try to capture you." Zuko suggested.

Everyone laughed except Katara.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

Sokka raised his cup in a toast.

"To Zuko and Roku. Who knew that after all those times Zuko tried to snuff us out today he'd be one of our heroes?"

"Here, here!" The others said as they raised their cups as well.

"Thanks, guys." Roku responded. "This means a lot."

"I'm touched." Zuko added. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara said angrily as she got up and walked off.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko answered as he got up and followed her.

"What's with him?"

"I think they're just acting weird because they _like_ each other." Roku said, causing the others to laugh, while he kept a serious face.

"Oh, you were serious?" Aang inquired. "But-but that makes no sense."

"Come on, Twinkle-toes," Toph said as she affectionately punched him on the arm, "even _I_ could see this coming, and I can't even _see_."

"I think there's more to this situation than _just_ that." Ursa said. "But, I suppose we'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

"I need to borrow Appa." Katara said to Aang as she and Zuko approached.

"Why, is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" The young Avatar asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Roku said.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened." Zuko stated. "I know who did it and I know how to find him."

"Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Katara scoffed.

"Wait, stop, I _do_ understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out about my people?"

"Katara," Roku interjected, "you should listen to him. Whatever you think this will achieve will probably just end up in hatred and bitterness. Remember what I told you all those months ago about what happened when my mom and I ran away? Don't you think I wanted to hunt down the man responsible?"

"She needs this," Zuko said, "this is about getting closure and justice."

"I think this is more about getting revenge."

"Fine," Katara declared, "maybe it is, maybe that's what I _need_, maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara," Aang said, "you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent, this man…he's a _monster_."

"Katara, she was my mother too." Sokka pointed out. "But, I think Aang and Roku might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way _I_ did."

"Katara." Sokka said in shock, it was as though she had slapped him that's how harsh her words were.

"The monks used to say revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper, while you watch your enemy go down you're being poisoned yourself." Aang quoted.

"That's cute." Zuko said sarcastically. "But this isn't air temple preschool, it's the real world."

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara deadpanned.

"Katara, you _do_ have a choice. Forgiveness." Aang said.

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko retorted.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard." Katara concluded. "It's impossible."

As Katara and Zuko walked off, Roku turned to the other two boys.

"I don't think she's going to let this go anytime soon." He said.

"This isn't like her." Sokka said. "She's never been this full of hatred for anyone."

"I think Zuko's encouraging her because of the fact that he knows what it's like to lose a mother. He was separated from our mom for six years, so I think he feels her pain."

"But, Roku," Aang said, "why are you so quick to reject revenge? You were separated from Ursa as well, and Katara just mentioned an incident that happened years ago, even though I don't know what it is, I can tell it left a serious mark on your life."

"I learned a long time ago that revenge can never come to any good. You need to look at the world as more than just black and white, good and evil. People aren't just one thing, we are an amalgamation of different aspects, and you can never truly understand why a person is the way they are unless you've lived their life."

* * *

That night, Katara and Zuko were in the middle of getting ready to take Appa and fly off, when Aang and Sokka accosted them.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" Aang asked angrily.

"Yes." Katara replied sharply.

"It's okay, because I forgive you. That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take; you need to face this man." Katara nodded and began to climb into Appa's saddle. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that Guru goody-goody." Zuko responded mockingly.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang." Katara said. "Yip-yip!"

The bison took off into the sky.

"You know," Sokka said, "you're pretty wise for a kid."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Usually it's annoying, but right now I'm just impressed."

"I appreciate that."

"So, can I borrow Momo for a week?"

"Why do you need Momo?"

Sokka shrugged and gave off a noise that indicated that he wasn't sure exactly why he needed the lemur. Meanwhile, on the sky-bison, Katara and Zuko discovered that they had a surprise passenger.

"Roku, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Making sure Katara doesn't make a huge mistake." Roku replied.

"Whatever." Katara snapped. "We're not turning back now."

"We need to find a Fire Navy communications tower." Zuko pointed out. "All the Navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk, and every tower has to be up-to-date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find a communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." Katara stated.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

After the trio had snuck into the first communications tower they could find, they ascertained that the Southern Raiders were stationed off the coast of Whale Tail Island. Eventually, after they had flown all the following day, the sea-raven flags came into view. They quickly made their way up to the control room; knocking out anyone who got in their way. But when they reached the room, they found that the leader of the Southern Raiders was not the man they had been looking for. This was a new leader, but he revealed to them the location and identity of his predecessor, Yon Rha.

* * *

Roku had never seen Katara so angry, the times he _had_ seen her angry were pretty scary, but this…this was just raw fury. When Katara swirled the water over her head and turned it into large ice-spears, Roku thought 'She's really going to do it; she really, truly _hates_ this man'. But, the ice never touched Yon Rha; right before it could kill him, Katara stopped and released her hold on the ice, causing it to revert back to water and splash the man who was cowering on the ground.

"I did a bad thing, I know I did." Yon Rha said desperately. "And you deserve revenge. So why don't you take _my_ mother, that would be fair?"

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing." Katara said. "But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just _nothing_ inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic, and sad, and empty."

"Please, spare me." He whimpered.

"But as much as I hate you…I just can't do it."

Katara turned and walked off while Zuko glared at him one last time before turning and leading his brother after Katara, leaving Yon Rha sobbing on the side of the road.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Roku asked.

"We need to find a more secure place to hide out." Zuko answered. "And I think I know just the place."

"Ember Island?"

"Ember Island."

Zuko steered Appa towards the Fire Nation's most popular vacation spot, and landed right outside the house that had once held many fond memories for the older Fire Nation prince. Katara had yet to say anything, and Roku sensed that she had a lot on her mind.

"Hey, why don't you two wait here, I'll go and pick up the others." Roku said as Katara and Zuko got off the bison. He took off and headed in the direction of where the others were camping. When he landed, he leapt off of Appa and ran over to hug his mother.

"Roku, what are you…?"

"I love you, Mom. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He replied.

"Roku, what happened?" Aang asked concerned. "Did Katara…?"

"It was amazing, Aang." He answered. "I really thought she was going to do it, but…when the moment finally came..."

A relieved smile crossed Aang's face.

"She made the right decision." He finished.

The others all packed up and got on Appa, Roku pointed out the direction to Ember Island and they landed right by an old dock where Katara and Zuko were sitting side-by-side.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine." She answered and Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Roku told me what you did. Or…what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but…I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or…if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll _never_ forgive him." She then turned to face Zuko. "But I _am_ ready to forgive _you_." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he gladly returned. She then got up and went back towards the beach house.

"You were right about what Katara needed." Zuko said to Aang as he also stood up. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is." Aang replied.

"Then I have a question for you. What are you gonna do when you face my father?"

Aang stared back in shock, unsure of how to answer. Roku, seeing the tension, decided to change the subject.

"So, Zuko, what exactly went on when I left you and Katara here?"

**Aang: Wait, what happened?**

**(Zuko and Katara smile and blush as they join hands)**

**Zuko: That's for us to know…**

**Katara: And for everyone else to guess about.**

**Toph: You two are worse than Bryke.**

**Aang: So, Redbayly, you never answered our questions about your Legend of Korra ships.**

**(Redbayly is sitting on the sofa with Korra and Amon and Tarrlok)**

**Redbayly:*Mischievous grin* A girl never reveals her shipping secrets until she fanfics. **

**Aang: I don't get it.**

**Katara:*Starts to push Aang out of the room* Time for little Airbenders to go to bed.**

**Aang: Aw, but I'm not tired.**

**Redbayly: You see why Kataang makes no sense?**

**Toph: Bryke thinks that the ideal relationship between a younger boy and a teenage girl is to give them a mother-son relationship and then have them kiss despite no real build up in the romantic aspect of their relationship.**

**Mako: It's a lot like what happened with Makorra.**

**Redbayly: No. The problem with Makorra is that your character was never properly developed. You were just put in as a romantic interest, and then made to look like an obnoxious jerk for playing with the feelings of two girls.**

**Bolin: Tell them about your issue with what happened to Borra.**

**Redbayly: Oh, don't even get me started there. How is Bryke sending a good message to kids by showing them that rejecting someone who genuinely cares about you and who is much better suited to your personality, and having them favor someone who already turned them down in a very heartless manner? I greatly sympathize with Borra, though it's not my principle ship.**

**Suki: Wait, then what **_**is**_** your OTP?**

**Redbayly: It's not exactly an 'OTP'.**

**Everyone except for Redbayly, Korra, Tarrlok, and Amon:?**

**Redbayly:*Strumming her fingers nervously* Uh….that's all we have time for today, folks. Thanks for being patient, and I look forward to updating soon. Bye.**


	21. The Play's the Thing

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Can you say filler?**

**Toph: It's that time.**

**Ursa:*Squee* I love this, this is my favorite episode.**

**Zuko: I asked you to skip this one.**

**Toph: Come on, Sparky, I think it was pretty cool, until…you know.**

**Redbayly: The actors were so awful in that play, but I loved the drama.**

**Katara: You all guessed it. It's time for…**

**All: The Ember Island Players!**

**Redbayly: And yes, I will be accommodating the play to include Ursa and Roku.**

**Ursa: Finally, the Ember Island Players doing a tribute to me as well as the rest of you.**

**Zuko: I can't understand how my mom can be such a brilliant woman and still like those spirit-awful players.**

**Redbayly: Well, since Ursa is so excited about this episode…**

**Ursa: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender, which is a pity as I finally get recognition on the stage! *Squee***

**Redbayly:*Turns to Zuko* Your mom sounds like a rabid fangirl.**

**Zuko: Tell me about it.**

The Play's the Thing

Aang, Zuko, and Roku were going through a series of Firebending forms in the courtyard of the old beach house. The three boys moved in perfect synchronization, even exhaling at the same moment. Their form finished, the three bowed to each other.

"Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara, who had been sitting on the side watching, asked.

"I told you," Zuko said, "my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy."

"And that was _when_?" Roku asked.

"A long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

Just then, Sokka ran over to them, followed by Suki and a very excited Ursa.

"You guys are not gonna believe this." Sokka said.

"While we were out shopping, we found something you all will be most interested in seeing." Ursa said with a big smile.

"There's a play about us." Sokka opened the poster.

"What?" Katara asked in amazement. "How is that possible?"

"Listen to this." Sokka began to read from the poster. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"And guess who's putting on the play." Ursa said, she was more excited at that moment than either of her sons had ever seen her. "The Ember Island Players!"

The mere mention of the worst acting troop in the entire world made Zuko let out an irritated 'augh'.

"I used to take Zuko and Azula to see them when they were younger." Ursa continued. "Every year we would go and see their wonderful rendition of 'Love Amongst the Dragons'."

"And every year they butchered it." Zuko muttered.

"Is it really a good idea to attend a play about _ourselves_?" Katara inquired.

"Come on, a day at the theater." Sokka responded. "This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I've been missing."

"We _have_ to go see it." Ursa stated. "And I'll keep nagging everyone until we do."

No one dared to argue.

* * *

It was nightfall, and the Gaang made their way into the Ember Island Theater. The show was almost sold-out; however they managed to get the last box-seats available. They found their way to their box, and filed into the two rows. Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko sat in the front row, and Suki, Sokka, Ursa, and Roku in the back.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked as the light began to dim. "My feet can't see a thing from up here."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara assured her.

"Shh, it's starting." Ursa said, her eyes were wide in anticipation. Zuko still couldn't fathom what it was about those spirit-awful players that made his mother act like a teenage fangirl.

The curtain lifted, and before them was two figures dressed in blue who were pretending to row a prop canoe in a stage version of the South Pole. Sokka excitedly put his hand on Katara's shoulder and pointed from them to the actors. It soon became apparent to everyone that the play was absolute garbage, at least everyone except for Ursa who found it to be adorable. Roku, though he found the acting to be horrible and the plot contrived, had to admit it was kind of funny, though he didn't laugh. Toph was also finding the play funny, though it was mostly because of the fact that it made everyone else look like idiots. Aang was particularly disturbed by the play.

"Wait; is that a _woman_ playing me?" He asked.

"She's one of the best actresses in the entire company." Ursa pointed out. "She's played many lead rolls in the past."

Aang was not assuaged, and after the first few seconds his character was on stage, he knew this was not going to get any better. Aang wasn't the only one who was irked by how he was portrayed; Zuko was very annoyed by his stage-self.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko complained.

"Actually, I think _that_ actor's pretty spot-on." Katara said.

"How could you say that?"

"You do angst a lot, bro." Roku said. "And what's the deal with the shaved head and ponytail combination? It makes you look like a dweeb."

Zuko had to resist the sudden urge to pummel his brother for making such a comment. Many bad side-effects also came as a result of reliving the past. First there was the incident with the pirates.

"Zuko," Ursa said, her voice lowering into a serious tone, "why were you getting involved with pirates?" Then there was the scene where Aang was rescued by the Blue Spirit. "Zuko, why did you have Aang tied up?"

"That wasn't _me_, that was _Zhao_. I was the Blue Spirit." The writer must have not gotten the facts straight.

"Oh, I see, and were you the same Blue Spirit who is wanted for thievery in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Uhh…"

Then there was reliving the time the Gaang met Jet.

"You knew that creep?" Zuko asked Katara, a note of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, yeah, but they completely misrepresented my relationship with him." She replied defensively.

"So _that's_ what was going on between you two." Roku stated. "Toph, looks like you were pretty much spot-on when you asked Katara if Jet was her boyfriend when we ran into him in Ba Sing Se."

"What?" Zuko demanded.

* * *

After an intermission, the second part of the play began. Toph's character was played by a buff guy, which she was thrilled about. Then came the arrival of Ursa and Roku's characters, Ursa was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Roku, honey, pay attention, here comes our characters." Roku just rolled his eyes, he was sure this was going to be stupid. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Well," the actress who played Aang said, "I now have an Earthbending teacher; all I'm missing is someone to teach me Firebending."

"But where will we find a Firebender to teach the Avatar?" The actor-Sokka asked.

"We mustn't give up hope!" The actress-Katara wailed. "Somewhere in this troubled world, there is a Firebender who will help the Avatar!"

"Worry no more, dear children!" Came a female voice off-stage. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and from it two figures emerged. When the smoke cleared, there was a female actress who was so thin she looked as if she were bordering on anorexia, and a male actor who had been made to look like the actor-Zuko but without the fake scar.

"Who are you?" Actress-Aang asked.

"I am Ursa, the banished wife of the Fire Lord. And this is my son, Prince Roku, the twin brother of my oldest child, Prince Zuko. I am here to teach you Firebending, young Avatar."

"My heart is so full of hope." The actress-Katara declared. "There are Firebenders who aren't with the Fire Nation. There is so much hope to end this war, that it's making me tearbend again." She began sobbing hysterically.

"Emotions are useless." The actor-Roku deadpanned. "The only way I would feel joy is if the Fire Nation falls! Firebending is evil, and I will never use it!"

"Roku, sweetie," the actress-Ursa said, "you have something on your face." The actress then took out a handkerchief and used it to wipe away an imaginary smudge on his cheek.

"_Mom_." The actor-Roku whined. "You're embarrassing me."

The real Ursa then turned to her son, worry written on her face.

"I don't _really_ embarrass you, do I?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not, Mom." He reassured her. "The playwright had no idea what he was doing."

Roku felt that the playwright had dealt a grievous insult to his mother, to say the least of him and his brother as well as the rest of the Gaang. Roku felt himself gritting his teeth on several occasions when the actress-Ursa would start acting all overprotective and mommy-ish to not only his character but the others as well. The actor-Roku was depicted as a helpless, whiny, momma's-boy who hates Firebending and makes comments about how miserable life is, while alternately being considered attractive by minor female characters.

Then came the Ba Sing Se incident, Zuko and Katara exchanged awkward glances as well as blushing when the scene in the Crystal Catacombs came up. At the part where Zuko's character chose to go with the Azula character and side with the Fire Nation, Ursa was not pleased with the way the Zuko character spoke to the actor playing Iroh.

"Zuko, did you really say those things to your Uncle Iroh?"

"I might as well have." Zuko replied sorrowfully, hanging his head ashamed.

At the scene where the actress-Azula shot the actress-Aang with lighting and everyone else in the audience cheered, the Gaang was very disturbed, Aang was so upset that he finally just stormed out. The scene then continued with the actor-Roku being captured and revealing his identity, continuously ranting about how evil Firebending is; the real Roku just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Finally, the second intermission came.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive." Suki commented as they all waited for the rest of the play. "I mean, you guy _lose_ a lot."

"You're one to talk, Suki." Sokka responded. "Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she _did_."

Suki frowned.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"I'm just sayin'."

"Wait," Ursa interrupted, "does anyone know where Aang wandered off to?"

"He's out on the terrace, moping about how much he messed up in Ba Sing Se." Roku said.

"I'll talk to him." Toph stated as she stood up and Ursa led her in the direction off the terrace, seeing as how the structure wasn't made of earth so Toph wouldn't have been able to 'see' her way over. Once they got there, Ursa left the two twelve-year-olds alone.

"You okay, Twinkle-toes?" Toph asked.

"No, I'm not. I _hate_ this play." He said as he angrily threw his hat to the ground.

"Oh, lighten up, Twinkle-toes; it's not the end of the world."

"Sure feels like it."

Toph got annoyed and gave Aang a punch on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Will you knock it off? So you messed up, big deal. You can't just sit around and mope about your mistakes, it makes you seem like a big, wimpy, pushover and I know I didn't train you in Earthbending to see you become _that_."

"But Toph-"

"Don't you back-sass _me_, Twinkle-toes. You are going to lighten up, and get over your past mistakes, or I'll pound your numb-skull head in."

Aang cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, Toph."

"No problem, Twinkle-toes." She placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. "No problem at all."

Meanwhile, back inside, Zuko was brooding about his own representation in the play.

"Zuko," Ursa said to him sympathetically, "it's only a play, you can't take what those actors are saying to heart."

"Seriously, bro," Roku added, "the 'hate-your-life' attitude is _my_ thing."

"You don't get it." Zuko stated. "This play takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face. Uncle. He's always been on my side, even when things were bad, he was there for me, he taught me so much. And how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself."

"Zuko," Ursa said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you _have_ redeemed yourself. Your uncle loves you as much as your brother and I do, he'd be proud to know that you've joined Aang and are helping to teach him Firebending. Trust me, Zuko; your uncle will forgive you." Zuko began to smile at his mother's words and she pulled him into a hug.

Just then, a little kid in an Aang costume ran by and stopped in front of them.

"Your Zuko costume's pretty good," the kid said to Zuko, "but your scar's on the wrong side."

As the kid ran off, Zuko yelled after him.

"The scar's _not_ on the wrong side!" He then pulled the hood of his cloak back up so he could hide his face.

* * *

Then came the final act of the play; it was going about the same as the rest of the play, and then came the fateful invasion. Everyone froze when they saw the actress-Ursa and an actor playing Hakoda come on stage.

"Mom," Roku spoke up, his eyes glued to the scene in front of them, "did you just kiss Sokka and Katara's dad?"

Ursa's blood ran cold and she blushed like a schoolgirl who had gotten caught sneaking around with her secret boyfriend.

"Uh…I…um…" She stuttered.

Everyone got awkward looks on their faces.

After the scene where Zuko and Roku joined up with the others, the play pretty much seemed to be over. That is, until the play progressed into what the writer imagined would happen on the day of the comet. The Gaang stared in horror while the rest of the audience cheered when the actress-Azula killed the actor-Zuko and the actor-Roku. Then came the climactic battle between the actress-Aang and the actor-Ozai, and the actress-Aang was killed, causing all the Fire Nation people in the audience to give a standing ovation.

"That…wasn't a good play." Zuko said as the Gaang made their way back to the beach house.

"Serious understatement." Roku responded.

"I'll say." Aang added.

"No kidding." Katara agreed.

"Horrible." Suki concurred.

"You said it." Toph concluded.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka pointed out.

**Redbayly: Yes, next time we begin the finale. I'm so excited.**

**Ursa: Oh, before we leave, Redbayly, why don't you tell everyone what your father told you on Thursday? **

**Redbayly: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I now have an adorable new cousin. Her name is Payton Lyn. She was born 9/11/12.**

**Sokka: Payton? That sounds like a boy's name to me.**

**Katara:*Bonks Sokka on the head* Don't say that. Payton is an adorable baby; we all saw her picture on Facebook.**

**Redbayly: She really is adorable, and Payton if you ever come across this fanfic someday, just know that your big cousin says 'hi'.**

**Toph: Of course, this new addition to the family means that your dad is now a great-great-uncle don't you?**

**Redbayly: He seemed to be coping with the fact just fine.**

**Toph: *Shrugs* Whatever you say, Red.**


	22. The Beginning of the End

Long Lost

**Redbayly: I am finally back in the game.**

**Sokka:*Sarcasm* Well, la-dee-da**

**Redbayly:*Glares* And now we begin the big finale. Oh, but before I start, I just want to point out one thing. I have had a couple comments about the translations I provided for the fake names that Ursa came up with earlier in the story. Let me just make one thing clear, right now, I did ****not**** translate the names myself, I got them off a website; so I don't appreciate being told I miss-translated the names when ****I**** wasn't the one responsible.**

**Toph: You are ****way**** too sensitive, Red.**

**Redbayly: I can't help the way I am, and I don't like people blaming me for stuff that's not my fault.**

**Sokka: Seriously, Red, I don't think they were blaming you, I think they were just trying to make a point.**

**Redbayly: Well, they should be more careful about how they comment, because I took the comments as attempts to tell me I'm wrong when I wasn't the source of the error myself.**

**Toph: If you're done whining, can we please get back to the show?**

**Redbayly: Oh, right. Time for part one of the finale, and I'm going to combine some parts of the finale to save on time. Um, Toph, would you…?**

**Toph: No problem, Red. Redbayly does not own Avatar the last Airbender.**

The Beginning of the End

"Zuko, Roku, what's the matter with you!" Ursa reprimanded her sons after they had finally stopped attacking Aang.

"What's the matter with _us_?!" Zuko retorted. "What's the matter with all of _you_?!"

"How can you all just sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?" Roku added. Everyone just looked at the two brothers blankly. "Why are you all looking at us like we're crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet." Aang stated. "I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until _after_ it came."

"After?" The two brothers asked incredulously.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master Firebending."

"And frankly," Toph interjected, "your Earthbending could still use some work too."

"So, you all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Zuko asked.

"Why didn't any of you tell us?" Roku added.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's gonna lose." Sokka said. "No offence." He added when he realized that he may have insulted Aang.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord _before_ the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war." Katara explained. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong." Roku responded. "So very wrong."

"It's about to get worse than you could even imagine." Zuko continued. "They day before the eclipse, our father asked us to attend an important war meeting."

"Well, not so much 'asked' as summoned." Roku corrected. "It's not like we could exactly say 'no'."

"As I was saying…" Zuko was starting to get short-tempered again. He then related to everyone exactly what he and Roku had learned from the war meeting. Ozai was going to burn down the Earth Kingdom. "…I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was." Ursa put a comforting hand on her eldest child's shoulder.

"Zuko, Ozai is a heartless man." She said. "He is incapable of loving anyone but himself. And this plan of his…it's just…horrific."

"I can't believe this." Katara said despairingly.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but…his plan is just _pure evil_." Sokka stated.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang thought aloud.

"I know you're scared," Zuko said to the young Avatar, "and I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't either of you guys tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?!"

"We didn't think we'd _have_ to." Roku retorted. "I thought we all had an understanding that you would face him _before_ it came. No one told _us_ you decided to wait!"

"This is bad. This is really, _really_ bad." Aang fell to his knees and clutched at his head in frustration over the whole situation.

"Aang," Katara approached him, "you don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah!" Toph agreed. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down."

"Alright!" Sokka shouted in enthusiasm. "Team Avatar is _back_. Air, water, earth, fire times three, fan and sword!"

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together." Aang explained. "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

Everyone gathered around in a group hug except for Zuko.

"Zuko, sweetheart," Ursa said, "you're a part of a group."

"And that means being a part of group hugs." Katara added.

"Come on, bro," Roku said, "if I have to endure this, so do you."

Zuko awkwardly made his way over and was accepted into the circle of friends and family. Everyone was suddenly toppled over when Appa decided to join the group hug as well.

* * *

"Gather 'round, Team Avatar." Sokka said as he set up the Melon Lord dummy. "In order to take out the Fire Lord or, in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect."

Ursa suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked.

"I was just laughing at how the 'Melon Lord' would probably have been a better father to my children than Ozai." She chuckled.

"Mom, this is serious." Roku stated calmly. "Please refrain from laughing until _after_ we practice blasting him all the way to the Spirit World. Sokka, please continue."

"Thank you." Sokka proceeded, illustrating his plan by sketching it out in the dirt. "First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy-hot offence, with Ursa and Roku providing defense. And while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow."

"Uhh, what about _me_?" Toph inquired.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

"Sweetness."

""Why do I have a bad feeling that Toph is going to enjoy her status a little _too_ much?" Roku whispered to his mom and brother.

As soon as the training started, Roku knew he was right.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka shouted after a flaming boulder had come a little too close for comfort.

"I am not Toph!" Toph shouted with glee. "I am Melon Lord! Muahahaha!"

"It's amazing," Roku muttered to himself, "she sounds _just_ like Azula when she says that."

When the time came for Aang to deliver the final blow, he stopped. He couldn't do it.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka demanded. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right." Aang responded. "I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka withdrew his sword and sliced the head of the 'Melon Lord' in two.

"There. That's how it's done."

* * *

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara announced.

"I _knew it_!" Toph responded. "You _did_ have a secret thing with Haru!"

Everyone stared in confusion.

"Uh, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found _this_." Katara unfurled a scroll with a baby picture on it. "Look at baby Zuko, isn't he _cute_?"

While the others chuckled, the three Firebenders in the group didn't find it funny. Well, Ursa snickered a little; she had wondered what had become of that painting.

"Oh, lighten up." Katara said when she saw Zuko's face. "I'm just teasing."

"That's not _me_." Zuko deadpanned.

"It's Ozai." Ursa stated.

The faces of everyone who had laughed instantly blanched.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki responded.

"Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster." Zuko growled.

"And the worst husband and father in the history of the world." Ursa added.

"But he's still a human being." Aang interjected.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko inquired.

"No. I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him, but there's gotta be another way."

"Like _what_?" Roku snapped.

"I dunno. Maybe we could make some big pots of glue and then I could use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't Bend anymore."

"Yeah," Roku replied sarcastically, "and then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"No!" Roku and Zuko yelled at the same time.

Aang let out an exasperated sigh.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure ya can." Sokka insisted. "You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Aang yelled angrily. "None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we _do_ understand," Katara said, "it's just-"

"Just what, Katara?! What?!"

"Hey!" Zuko shouted at Aang, coming to Katara's defense. "Don't yell at her! She's just trying to help!"

"Then when you guys all find out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life I'd _love_ to hear it!" Aang stormed off. Katara tried to follow after him but Zuko caught her hand and cautioned her that he needed some time alone.

* * *

The next morning, Aang was nowhere to be found. They all searched the house up and down for any sign of him, but all they found was his glider. They decided to check the beach next.

"Look!" Sokka exclaimed. "There's his footprints!" He stopped and looked down. "The trail ends here."

"So…he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki inquired.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara suggested with an air of worry.

"No," Roku disagreed, "there's only _his_ footprints in the sand. If someone had taken him, there would have been more prints and some sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again." Toph stated with annoyance.

"Uh-uh." Sokka retorted. "He left behind his glider and Appa."

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him, oh sleuthy-one?"

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle; he's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Then he's most likely still on the island." Ursa concluded. "Ember Island isn't too big, we can easily find him if he's here. The only thing we can do right now is to split up and search."

"I'm going with Zuko and Roku!" Toph declared as she grabbed the twin Firebenders' arms as they blushed bright red. Everyone gave her weird, silent looks. "What? Everyone else got to go on a life-changing field-trip with Zuko and Roku, now it's my turn."

* * *

Sokka circled the island on Appa; Ursa, Katara, and Suki checked in town; and Toph and the Firebending brothers scoured the beach.

"And then, when I was nine, I ran away again."

"Uh-huh." Zuko replied with disinterest.

"I know I shouldn't complain, my parents gave me everything I ever asked for, but they never gave me the one thing I really wanted, their love. Ya know what I mean?"

Zuko let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I know you had a rough childhood, but we should really focus on finding Aang."

"Zuko, can't you at least _pretend_ to care?" Roku snapped at him.

"Not really."

"This is the worst field-trip ever." Toph complained.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure he makes up for it." Roku said with a sly grin before whispering something to the blind Earthbender, who smiled with equal deviousness.

Everyone met back up at the beach house to report on their lack of finding Aang. When Zuko, Roku, and Toph returned, everyone forgot about the seriousness of the situation for a moment.

"Zuko, why are you soaking wet and covered with sand and seaweed?" Ursa asked.

Zuko turned to glare at his two search-party companions who simply gave looks of total innocence, while secretly fist-bumping when no one was watching. After Zuko had gotten himself sorted out from his little field-trip with his brother and Toph, everyone sat down to try and figure everything out.

"It's like he just…disappeared." Zuko stated.

"Hey, wait a minute." Toph spoke up. "Has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

Sokka immediately got a panicked look on his face.

"Oh no, I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!" Sokka proclaimed as he opened the giant bison's mouth and started to crawl inside. "Momo! I'm comin' for ya, buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara stated.

"That's _just_ what Appa wants you to think." Sokka tried to continue to crawl into Appa's mouth, until Ursa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out.

"Stay out of the giant bison's mouth, Sokka." She cautioned him.

"We have a real problem here." Zuko addressed the others. "Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"What should we do, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." He was met with silent and expectant stares. "Why are you all looking at _me_?"

"Well, you are kinda the expert on tracking Aang."

"You did follow him all over the world, bro." Roku added.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's _you_." Toph concluded.

Zuko thought for a moment, and then it came to him. There was only one person who would be able to help them find Aang. Soon, they were all on Appa and heading straight for the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

"Zuko, sweetheart, is there any particular reason why we are at a rather disreputable-looking Earth Kingdom tavern?" Ursa asked.

"June." Zuko stated, pointing out the bounty-hunter who was taking down anyone who tried to pick a fight with her.

"Oh yeah," Sokka said with realization, "that weird bounty-hunter with the giant mole."

"Mole?" Suki inquired. "Her skin is flawless."

"No, she has this giant mole creature that she rides around on."

"The shirshu." Zuko corrected him. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

After June had finished beating up someone, and during her fight she had tossed her drink into the air and then caught it without even spilling a drop, she went back to her seat.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph declared to the others.

"Hey, I remember her." Sokka said to Zuko. "She helped you _attack_ us."

"Yep, back in the good old days." Zuko replied as he led them forward to speak to the bounty-hunter.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty." June sniped at him. "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my _uncle_. And he's not here."

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June stated when she noticed Katara standing next to him.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara yelled at the same time that Zuko shouted: "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I was only teasing." She then caught sight of Roku. "Whoa, am I seeing double? When did Angry Boy get an unscarred clone?"

"I'm his _brother_." Roku retorted in irritation.

"Ah, just what the world needs," she responded sarcastically, "Cranky number one and Cranky number two." She then returned to addressing Zuko. "So what do want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko answered.

"Hmph, doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the _end of the world_ sound like more fun?!" Both Zuko and Roku shouted at the same time.

* * *

After June told them that there was no way to find Aang, as it seemed that he didn't exist, Zuko knew there was only one other person who could help them. When Zuko held up his uncle's old sandal, everyone but Toph pinched their noses in disgust.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Zuko," Roku said, "I know you care about Uncle, but that's just gross."

"I think it's kinda sweet." Toph said.

The shirshu immediately picked up on the scent, and soon they were off on another search. They eventually arrived at Ba Sing Se, June told them that Iroh couldn't be too far and then took off once more on her shirshu. The Gaang decided to make camp for the night and search for Iroh in the morning. However, they weren't asleep very long before they were surrounded by a wall of fire. They quickly got into defensive stances, prepared to attack if there was any threat, but there worries were unfounded, and their fears were assuaged when they saw a group of familiar faces.

"Well, look who's here." King Bumi chuckled.

After some introductions and explanations about the Order of the White Lotus, the old masters agreed to take the group to Iroh.

"Wait." Bumi exclaimed. "Someone's missing from your group, someone important. Where's Momo?"

"Is he serious?" Roku whispered to Katara.

"I'm afraid so." She replied.

"He's gone." Sokka told Bumi. "And so is Aang."

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure they have nothing to worry about. Let's go." Bumi concluded before Earthbending himself away, laughing crazily.

Eventually, they all arrived at 'old people camp'. Zuko was incredibly nervous about facing his uncle again, but Katara managed to reassure him. The next morning, everyone was seated around the campfire discussing what the plan was for when the comet came.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Fatherlord." Zuko said, earning him some weird looks from the others.

"You mean the _Fire Lord_?" Toph asked.

"That's what I just said." Zuko retorted.

"That's not what _we_ heard." Roku said with a note of mockery.

Zuko glared at his brother, and then returned his attention to Uncle Iroh.

"We need you to come with us."

"No, Zuko," Iroh stated, "it won't turn out well."

"What are you talking about, Iroh?" Ursa asked. "You're powerful enough to beat him. You always were the better fighter."

"And we'll be there to help." Zuko added.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war." Iroh explained. "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the _Avatar_ to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No. Someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor."

Zuko, immediately misunderstanding, turned to Roku.

"Congratulations, brother."

Roku quirked an eyebrow and gave his brother 'the look'.

"You idiot," Roku deadpanned, "he's talking about _you_ not me."

"Me? Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes."

"And you've made amends for them." Ursa said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been through so many challenges, and made many decisions that were unwise, but at the end of it all, you're here now, and you have proved that you can restore your own honor."

"And only _you_ can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Iroh added.

"I'll try." Zuko stated.

"That's all anyone can ask of you." Ursa concluded as she pulled her eldest son in for a hug.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph interjected.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving," Iroh stated, "and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se, only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki stated.

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula." He responded.

"Not alone. You'll need help."

"You're right. Katara, Roku how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure." Katara replied.

Roku looked unsure for a moment; he really hoped that this wouldn't end in killing as he felt that Aula was not evil, just not entirely stable in her mind. He didn't relish the idea of losing _another_ sister.

"I'll go," he said, "if you promise me that none of us will resort to killing her unless it is absolutely necessary."

Zuko and Katara were taken aback for a moment, but then remembered why this would be hard for him and agreed that they would simply try and subdue her.

"What about us?" Asked Sokka. "What's _our_ destiny today?"

"What do _you_ think it is?" Iroh inquired.

"I think that…even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means, when Aang _does_ face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph added.

Before she departed with the others on the giant eel-hound, Ursa hugged her two sons goodbye.

"Goodbye, my loves, I know we'll see each other again."

"Bye, Mom," Roku said tearfully, "we promise to be safe if you do."

"I promise." With an anxious heart, she pulled away and joined her group, watching her sons and the young Waterbender fly away on Appa. Ursa also felt her heart breaking for her daughter; she was terrified that, when the moment came, there may not be hope to save Azula.

**Redbayly: Ah, finally! I got this chapter done.**

**Sokka: Took you long enough.**

**Redbayly:*Glares* Can't you say something helpful?**

**Sokka: What? You can't take constructive criticism?**

**Redbayly: You know perfectly well that I've been busy.**

**Toph: Would you two old ladies quit your bickering? We need to get ready for the big finale.**

**Redbayly: Toph's right-**

**Toph: As I usually am.**

**Redbayly: We need to put aside our differences and get our big, story finale all set up.**

**Sokka: We'll see you all soon, hopefully.**

**Toph: Except for me, 'cause you know the whole 'blind' thing keeps me from seeing anything.**

**Redbayly: I'll try to get the next chapter out in the coming week or two, and I apologize for my slowness in updating. Bye.**


	23. Judgment Day, or Promises

Long Lost

**Redbayly: It's finally here!**

**Sokka:*Fake shocked gasp* A chapter of your story that **_**doesn't**_** suck?**

**Redbayly: Sokka, I have done my best to be patient with you. For once, could you **_**please**_** just **_**try**_** and act civil?**

**Sokka:*Thinks for a moment* Nope.**

**Redbayly:*Head falls in despair***

**Toph: Hey, aren't we supposed to be having a party?**

**Redbayly:*Head shoots up* Yes, you're right, Toph. And I know just what every party needs.**

**Toph: Booze?**

**Redbayly: No. *Evil smile* A piñata. **

**Toph:*Returns the evil smile as the two turn towards Sokka***

**Sokka:*Backs away nervously* Uh, girls…**

**(Later that evening, the entire cast as well as the LoK cast have arrived for the party)**

**Redbayly: Okay, everyone, it's time for the piñata!**

**(Sokka, who has been tied up and gagged, is brought out and hung by a rope from the ceiling)**

**Redbayly:*Holds up a baseball bat* Who's first?**

**Hakoda:*Leans towards Sokka and whispers* I warned you not to mess with fanfiction writers.**

**(Later that same evening)**

**Aang: Hey, Red?**

**Redbayly: Yeah, Aang?**

**Aang: Now will you tell us what your LoK ships are?**

**Redbayly: *Blushes awkwardly***

**Korra:*Puts a hand on Redbayly's shoulder* You're gonna have to tell them all eventually.**

**Redbayly:*Sighs* Okay. Listen up, everyone! I have an important announcement!**

**(Everyone crowds around. Sokka, who is still dangling from the ceiling, also turns his head in her direction)**

**Redbayly: Okay, many of you have been wondering what I ship in Legend of Korra. Well, I have said that I don't constrain to an OTP. I have made it quite clear that I despise Makorra…**

**Mako:*Grimaces***

**Redbayly:…I do, on occasion, ship Borra and Tahnorra…**

**(Bolin tries to high-five with Tahno, but the Waterbender just scoffs in distaste at his efforts)**

**Redbayly:…I also like ships not relating to Korra, such as Irosami…**

**(Iroh II and Asami hold hands)**

**Redbayly:*Deep breath*…but, the thing I ship most, now and forever, is…Amorralok.**

**(Everyone stares except for the three characters the ship pertains to)**

**Sokka:*Incomprehensible mumbling behind his gag***

**Redbayly:*Pulls gag off of his mouth* Sorry, Sokka, what did you say?**

**Sokka: I said, 'isn't it time to start the show?'**

**Redbayly:*Gasps* Oh my spirits, you're right. I say it's time for one, big, group disclaimer. Ready everyone?**

**Everyone: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender (or Legend of Korra).**

**Sokka: And we are **_**so**_** thankful.**

**(Sokka is then hit over the head by Redbayly)**

Judgment Day, or Promises

"Zuko, Roku don't worry, we can take Azula." Katara assured them as they flew towards the Fire Nation capital as the comet began its approach, causing the two Firebenders to feel very powerful.

"I'm not worried about _her_." Zuko replied. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose." Katara assured him. "He's gonna come back. He has to."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Roku muttered. Roku had a strong sense of foreboding about their mission, like something was going to happen.

* * *

"It's weird to say," Suki stated as the group of four made their way through the water on the eel-hound, "but the comet actually looks beautiful."

"Acts of nature are always beautiful." Ursa responded and then frowned. "Unfortunately, mankind uses such gifts for evil purposes."

"Like the fact that the Fire Lord's going to use it to destroy the world?" Toph inquired.

"Yes."

Eventually, the eel-hound strode up from the water and the four dismounted. They quickly made their way up the slope and found the airship field. Soon, the ships began to rise.

"We're too late!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Not yet." Ursa stated. "Everyone hold onto me. Toph, Earthbend us straight ahead."

Toph projectile launched them up towards the closest airship and Ursa sent powerful fire-blasts from her feet that propelled them straight to their target, causing them to land on the metal platform that ran along the bottom of the craft. They then made their way up a ladder and into the ship. They managed to get to the control room, where Toph got rid of the officers by using her Metalbending.

"Take the wheel." Sokka said.

"That's a great idea." Toph replied sarcastically. "Let the _blind girl_ steer the giant airship."

"I was talking to Ursa."

"That would make a lot more sense."

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Suki asked.

"Take us down closer to the water." Sokka said to Ursa. "I've got an idea." A devious smirk crossed his face as he walked over to the intercom. Sokka cleared his throat and then proceeded to talk in a different voice. "Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb-bay immediately for hot-cakes and sweet-cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

Everyone threw Sokka confused glances and then it hit them. Ursa let out a sigh as she lowered the ship down towards the water and then reached for the lever to open the bomb-bay doors.

"I just hope it's not someone's _actual_ birthday, or this would be very rude."

Soon, it became clear that they wouldn't catch up with the royal airship in time. Suddenly, a huge blast of fire rained down on the forest below, consuming it in its wake. But, just when they thought all hope was lost, a familiar figure stood waiting in the distance.

"What just happened?" Suki asked as the royal airship crashed and burned up ahead.

Sokka, who had been looking through his spyglass, caught sight of the cause of the crash.

"It's Aang!" The Water Tribe boy exclaimed. "He's back!"

As they watched Aang begin the battle, Sokka became more excited.

"Go, Aang! Airbending slice!"

"Save the celebrations for later, Sokka." Ursa cautioned him. "We still have the other airships to worry about. I don't think they're going to halt their attack just because the Fire Lord is battling the Avatar."

"You're right." Sokka instantly shifted to serious mode. "We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"And how do we do _that_, Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked sarcastically. "I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal."

A gleeful look crossed his face.

"Airship _slice_!"

* * *

It was the most terrifying thing to be on top of the airship as it began to crash into the others. The four saboteurs ran along the metal deathtrap until they were at the ornamental prow. Suddenly, the prow cracked and Sokka and Toph found themselves crashing towards the next airship as Ursa and Suki remained stranded on the other vessel.

"Suki! Ursa!" Sokka yelled after the two women with concern.

"We're okay!" Suki shouted back as Ursa helped her up. "Just finish the mission!"

Sokka wanted to find some way to help them but there was no going back now. The warrior and the blind Earthbender soon found themselves crashing straight into the next airship and nearly falling to their deaths.

Suki and Ursa began to run as the airships crashed. It looked like the end of the line until Ursa spotted something, another airship, just out of jumping distance from where they were.

"Suki, hold onto me." Ursa instructed. The younger girl held on to the Firebender as Ursa suddenly sent a blast of fire from her feet again, propelling them straight towards the airship.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the royal palace of the Fire Nation, a certain psychopathic princess was about to be crowned.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai," the Fire Sage declared, "I now pronounce you Fire Lord-"

At the sudden silence, Azula turned around and glared at the man angrily.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." She snapped.

Just then, a loud groan was heard as a ten-ton flying-bison landed and three people jumped down.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today!" Zuko declared. "I am."

Azula chuckled.

"You're hilarious."

"And you're going _down_." Katara retorted as she stepped up beside Zuko.

Roku advanced on the other side. When he saw Azula, he couldn't believe it. She looked so…odd, like she wasn't in her right mind. His brotherly instincts kicked in for a moment and he felt bad for her, but then pushed those feelings down when he remembered that they had to stop her by any means. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to do everything he could to make sure _everyone_ got out of this alive.

As the Fire Sage proceeded to try and crown Azula, she stopped him.

"Wait." She looked Zuko dead in the eyes. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, Zuko. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

"You're on." Zuko answered.

Roku turned to look at his twin in shock at the same time Katara did.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Roku whispered.

"Can't you see?" Katara added. "She's playing you. She knows she can't take all three of us so she's trying to separate us."

"I know." Zuko replied. "But I can take her this time."

"Zuko," Roku continued, "even _you_ admitted to Uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." Roku responded snarkily.

"I don't know what it is, but she's slipping. Besides, this way, no one else has to get hurt."

Katara nodded in understanding but Roku grabbed Zuko by the arm and whispered to him as they made their way to the other end of the courtyard so the Agni Kai could begin.

"Remember your promise. You won't…kill her except as a last resort, right? Insane or not, she's still our sister."

"I promise." Zuko then turned to Roku, a look of complete seriousness on his face. "And I want _you_ to promise me that, if anything happens, you'll finish this, or at least make sure that Katara gets out safely if Azula can't be stopped."

Roku looked at his brother questioningly, and a knowing grin spread over his face.

"You care about her don't you?" Roku asked, nodding towards the Waterbender.

A shocked look came over Zuko's face for a moment, but he quickly shook it off.

"Just…promise, okay?"

"Okay. I promise." Roku agreed. Zuko then started to move forward to take his place for the Agni Kai, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, and Zuko...good luck."

The brothers exchanged small, encouraging smiles and then returned to the task at hand. Katara and Roku moved to stand a safe distance from the main courtyard. As the battle began, Roku kept feeling more and more unnerved, like he knew something was up. Roku didn't know what he was expecting, but he was sure he would know it when it happened.

The amount of fire coming forth was unbelievable. Roku was sure that he would never see anything like this again, but it still brought up deep fears inside him. It made him remember back to the day that he lost his newborn sister in that raid on the village where they had been living, a pain gripped at his chest at the thought that his family was tearing itself apart right in front of him. Roku was truly impressed with his brother; instead of charging and blasting attacks like Azula was, and using up energy, he stayed rooted to a specific spot and only moved when he needed to. Suddenly, Azula was knocked to the ground; as she got up, Roku didn't notice that Katara had left the safe zone and was now dangerously close to the fight.

"No lightning today?!" Zuko taunted Azula. "What's the matter?! Afraid I'll redirect it?!"

"Oh, I'll show you _lightning_!" Azula responded as she began to go through the form to generate lightning. She held the lightning in striking position, ready to send it at Zuko, when her gaze shifted to Katara. Roku noticed this, but before he could yell out a warning to Katara to get out of the way, Azula fired.

Time seemed to slow down. Roku stared, wide-eyed, as Zuko charged in front of the blast, saving Katara, and fell to the ground in heap. Katara rushed forward to tend his wounds but Azula was on her. Everything that just happened suddenly registered with Roku and something in him snapped. He leapt into action, fire blazing, ready to end this. Azula charged at them, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

The Kyoshi Warrior and the former Fire Nation princess landed on the airship and immediately set about commandeering it. They knocked out any officers or guards in their way as they headed towards the control room. Ursa took the wheel and looked out through the window at the wreckage below and spotted two figures, one in green and one in blue, that stood out quite clearly against the red and black.

"Sokka and Toph are in trouble." Ursa stated. "I can steer this towards them and finish off those last few airships, but I don't know if this thing can go down at the angle I need it to."

"There's a main cable that looks like it controls the ship's position." Suki pointed out. "I can go out there and adjust it."

"Hurry. We're running out of time."

Suki ran straight out, getting rid of any other soldiers who got in her way. Ursa suddenly felt the aircraft tilt down and had to push up from the wheel in order to keep herself steady. She turned the wheel sharply once they got to the right angle and swerved right at the ship on which their two comrades were about to meet certain death.

"How did that happen?!" Toph exclaimed when the two crashed onto the rescue ship. "Did Boomerang come back?!"

"No." Sokka replied. "Suki and Ursa did."

* * *

Zuko was still alive, but only just. As he strained to look up at what happened, he saw Azula chasing after Katara as Roku aggressively pursued her. Azula didn't seem to care about Roku, she was focusing solely on the Waterbender. Azula tried to shoot another blast of lightning at Katara, but Roku managed to redirect it; before the lightning could strike at Azula, she leapt out of harm's way and resumed blasting blue flames at Katara. Katara eventually managed to run and duck behind a pillar.

"Turn and fight, Azula!" Roku demanded. Something had changed in his demeanor; he wasn't being careful about not hurting her anymore; the instant that Zuko took that lightning blast something had emerged in him.

"Sorry, brother, I'm busy playing with Zu-Zu and the Water Tribe peasant right now!" She responded. "But don't worry! I'll get to you soon enough!" Roku barely managed to duck as a wave of fire came in his direction. When he looked up, Azula was up on the roof. "Zu-Zu, you don't look so good!" Azula shouted and sent a lightning blast towards where Katara was, Katara launched a water strike from her hiding spot but Azula had already left her position. Roku turned suddenly when he heard the crackling of fire, and saw Azula coming right for the Waterbender. Katara sent a wave of water in front of her and froze it as she maneuvered away from Azula's attacks. Roku sent strike after strike at Azula but she dodged every one. Katara finally crashed onto the sidelines where she noticed a grate-covered trench filled with water, and a chain that was left hooked around a torch on a pillar.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula exclaimed as she advanced on the other girl.

Roku was about to jump in and strike Azula down when she was right about to send a blast straight at Katara, when Katara suddenly Waterbended ice around them. Roku froze as he watched Katara melt the water around her as she moved to wrap the chain around Azula's wrists. Finally, Katara released the water once she was certain that Azula was restrained, and instantly rushed over to Zuko. Roku followed closely and watched as Katara began to heal his brother, begging the spirits that it wasn't too late. Roku drew closer and saw his brother flinch and open his eyes, very much alive.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko said to the Waterbender.

"I think _I'm_ the one who should be thanking _you_." Katara replied as joyful tears began to fill her eyes.

Roku smiled and shook his head.

"Will you two just kiss already?" The unscarred Fire Nation prince said with exasperation.

If Zuko and Katara heard him, they didn't acknowledge what he said and simply followed his advice.

Roku turned away. _Finally_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. He then glanced over at his younger sister, who was now raging and screeching and blasting fire in any way she could as she seemed to have completely lost it. Roku then went over in his mind what had just happened. _I tried to kill her. I tried to kill my own sister. I acted out of rage and lost sight of who I am, even if it was for a brief moment. I won't let that become a part of me. I'm stronger than that._ Roku let out a slight sigh and began walking towards the deranged girl.

"Roku, what are you doing?!" Zuko asked once Katara helped him to his feet.

"She's dangerous!" Katara shouted. "She could kill you!"

Roku ignored their pleas as he walked closer. He stood right in front of his sister and knelt down. She was still wailing and thrashing, but thankfully she had stopped blasting fire everywhere. Roku put his hands on her shoulders and made her look him right in the eyes. Brother and sister held each other's gaze for a few moments before Roku spoke.

"What has the world done to you, Azula?" He looked at her and saw the tears running down her face. "You don't have to be perfect. Mom and I will care about you no matter what. You're my sister, Azula, and I won't give up on you. So don't _you_ give up on yourself." He threw his arms around his younger sibling and held her in a brotherly hug. Azula had never remembered ever being shown this level of kindness or love from anyone, and collapsed into her long lost brother's arms and sobbed. "You're not a monster, Azula." Roku continued. "Mom and I love you very much and we want you to come back to us." Roku glanced briefly at his twin and the Waterbender who were staring him in shock. "Everything's going to be okay now, Azula, I promise."

* * *

As the comet finally began to pass, the four people responsible for bringing down the airship fleet landed the airship they had taken right beside where Aang stood over the defeated Ozai. Ursa had put Sokka's broken leg in a makeshift splint and, along with Suki, helped the young Water Tribe warrior to hobble over to congratulate the victorious Avatar.

"You did it!" Sokka declared. "You should've seen yourself! It was amazing! You were all like…" Sokka then began to make sound-effects as he reenacted the battle. Ursa tried to steady the boy so he wouldn't accidentally fall over and make his leg get worse.

"Wait to go, Twinkletoes." Toph said as she affectionately punched the young hero's arm.

Suki walked over to the limp form of the Fire Lord.

"So did you, you know, finish the job?" She asked.

"I'm still alive." Ozai growled bitterly.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance." Aang explained. "I took his Bending away."

"Wow." Toph responded. "Who taught you _that_?"

"A giant lion-turtle."

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

"Well, look at you, buster." Sokka said to Ozai as he hobbled over to Suki. "Now that your Firebending's gone I guess we should call you the Loser Lord."

"I am the _Phoenix King_." Ozai hissed contemptuously before losing his balance as he tried to stand up and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, sorry," Toph said sarcastically, "didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix-King-of-getting-his-butt-whooped."

"Yeah." Suki added. "Or how 'bout King of the…guys who _don't _win?"

"Leave the nicknames to _us_, honey."

"What about _you_, Ursa?" Sokka asked. "You got anything to add?"

"Just this." Ursa said as she advanced towards the man she had once called her husband. She glared down at him with complete and utter disdain. "Know this _now_, Ozai. Death was far too merciful for someone like you. Finally, _you_ will understand how it feels to be powerless. You're _finished_." As she turned away, Ozai began to chuckle sinisterly.

"You really believe you've won?" He inquired. "Surely you know by now that I always have a back-up plan."

Ursa turned and glanced back at him, not turning around fully but looking over her shoulder enough to make eye-contact.

"Don't you remember on the day of the eclipse when I interrogated you?" He smile was full of malice at that point.

Ursa turned to face the others.

"We need to get back to the Fire Nation. And on the way I need to have a few words with _him_" she nodded towards Ozai "in private."

**Redbayly: Woohoo! Big climactic part.**

**Katara: Too bad it's almost over.**

**Redbayly: Don't worry, Katara, I still have about two more chapters left in me.**

**Sokka: Red?**

**Redbayly: Yes, Sokka?**

**Sokka: Can you please let me down now? The party's over and I'm getting really sick of being tied up and I have to use the bathroom.**

**Redbayly:*Shrugs and sighs* Fine. *Nods towards Zuko who shoots a small flame at the rope, causing Sokka to come crashing to the floor***

**Sokka: You just live to torment me, don't you?**

**Redbayly: Well, see you all soon for the conclusions and stuff.**


	24. The Return

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Ah, we're finally getting to conclusions.**

**Ursa: It's been a long run and it's so sad that it's almost over.**

**Redbayly: I felt the same way when the show itself was coming to an end. **

**Ursa: Well, the last time we saw you all we left it at a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**Redbayly: Now, here's your chance to know what Ursa and Ozai talked about on their way back to the Fire Nation.**

**Ursa: And now, for what is getting pretty close to the last time, Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

The Return

_*Flashback*_

_The throne room of the Fire Nation after the invasion force was captured._

_"You know perfectly well why I kept him secret from you. You would have done to him what you did to Azula. You would have made him a tool for your revenge on Iroh for being the favorite child. You would have been happy to favor him above Zuko every chance you got."_

_"And who's to say that's not my plan now?"_

_"What do you mean? You said it yourself. Roku left with Zuko to help the Avatar."_

_"We'll see about that on the day that Sozin's Comet comes."_

_"What are you planning, Ozai?"_

_"Nothing that concerns you. For the moment at least."_

* * *

As the airship steadily made its way towards the Fire Nation, the former Fire Nation princess and the deposed Phoenix King were having a glare-off as the latter sat behind bars in a holding-cell. Ursa had asked the others to let her handle this situation on her own. She felt it was her turn to get some payback. Ozai hadn't stopped grinning maliciously since he told her he had a back-up plan, and it was really unnerving her.

"Alright, Ozai, what is this alleged plan of yours?" She demanded, finally breaking the silence.

Ozai chuckled cruelly.

"You really can't see it, can you?"

"What?"

"Remember how I told you that it was still my plan to favor our other son over Zuko?"

"Yes, but I still don't see how that's possible. Roku helped Zuko to join the Avatar. Right now the two of them are taking Azula down." She flinched slightly at the thought of her children fighting each other and the possibility that they would get hurt, or worse.

"Just as I expected."

"What?" Ursa asked, her tone clearly surprised.

"I've been planning for this since Zuko challenged me on the Day of Black Sun. As soon as he had run off with his brother, everything became very clear. For the longest time, I had planned on Azula succeeding me as Fire Lord, Zuko is too weak to rule and he is a traitor."

"Zuko is _not_ weak. And Roku has _never_ aided the Fire Nation."

Ozai continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"From the moment that I first met Roku, I saw something in him that you could never see. When he told me that he believed in right and wrong, I knew that you must have raised him with that naïve idealism that painted me and the Fire Nation as evil and everyone else as good."

"I never…Roku does _not_ view the world in black and white like that."

"Oh yes he does. While he is able to see into other people's minds like Azula and I, he is more judgmental than even _he_ realizes. He has darkness in him that has most likely arisen by now."

"What are you talking about?"

Ozai gave another evil smirk.

"Do you know why I made Azula Fire Lord?"

"It's because she's your favorite child and your tool of destruction."

"Wrong. While I did make her into a weapon I had no expectations that she would stay in power very long."

"What?"

"Yes. After she returned from the Boiling Rock, I saw she had become completely unhinged and unstable. She had been far too ambitious for a long time anyway and I knew that she would eventually try and turn on me. That's when I knew for certain that all the Fire Nation's potential for greatness rested in my younger son. He is not power-hungry; therefore I wouldn't have to fear assassination. He has all the mental talents that Azula possesses, but all the soundness of mind that she lacks. And most important of all, he has that narrow-minded view of the world that he refuses to acknowledge that he has."

"I can see why you want him to be Fire Lord, what I don't see is how you intend to bring this all about."

"I knew from the day of the invasion that Zuko and Roku would return. With or without the Avatar's help, I expected them to return to the palace. That is why I made Azula Fire Lord. Because I knew that, if I did so, they would have no choice but to face her. And seeing her mental state before I left, I know that she has most certainly become an unstoppable force of destruction."

Ursa's eyes widened when she realized just what it was he was planning. No, he couldn't. No one is _that_ evil, right?

"You expect Azula to kill Zuko, don't you?" Ursa asked. Ozai nodded.

"And once she kills Zuko right in front of his brother, Roku will become consumed with anger over the loss and will see Azula as beyond 'saving'. And, in the end, he will kill her." Ozai stated.

"You monster." Tears began to roll down Ursa's face but Ozai continued.

"When he realizes what he has done, it will consume him and shatter his conception of right and wrong. Azula told me, after she and her brothers returned from Ember Island, that Roku had revealed how he had seen his newborn sister killed right in front of him after you both fled the palace. The knowledge that he had done something like that to Azula will make him question himself. His reasoning will make him subconsciously categorize himself as evil because he killed a member of his own family. And, in the end, he alone will be left to become Fire Lord. And that position of power will bring out in him all of the desires of the last few generations of Fire Lords, and the Fire Nation will return to control the world."

"You're _mad_. You're completely and utterly insane. Roku would never do anything like that."

"I could see it from the beginning, Ursa. And you can't stop it."

Ursa was about to become infuriated and end that man on the spot, when she remembered something that made a smug grin appear on her own face.

"All your calculations depend on Zuko and Roku facing Azula. But, did you know that there is a third person with them?"

"It makes no difference."

"Oh, we'll see when we get to the capital."

* * *

Within a matter of hours, the airship landed outside the Fire Nation palace where some familiar faces were waiting to greet them. Zuko had his arm around Katara's waist as the two looked up expectantly at the airship. Roku was standing beside Azula, who was shivering underneath the cloak he had placed over her shoulders; he had one hand on her shoulder as a reassurance. Ursa was the first to exit the airship; and, as soon as she saw the four, she ran over to them. Roku led Azula over to her. The still very fragile girl wouldn't look up, afraid of what she would see when she looked her mother in the eyes, and even more afraid that she would just vanish again.

"Azula." Ursa muttered and the younger woman finally met her mother's gaze. Ursa looked at her daughter with the utmost concern. Then, suddenly, Ursa pulled her daughter into a loving hug as Azula began to tear up again.

Roku smiled, his sister still had a ways to go before she was 'normal' again, but he was confident that she had just made a great start to her recovery.

The rest of the Gaang had followed out of the airship, dragging behind them a furious Ozai. Zuko immediately gave the order for Ozai to be locked up in the same cell that Iroh had been imprisoned in. Roku glanced at the airship for a moment and realized that there was still some important business to take care of.

**Redbayly: Woo! I'm nearly there!**

**Ursa: I'm so happy that everything is turning out so well. I have both my sons and my daughter back, this war is over, and that monster Ozai is going to rot in prison where he belongs.**

**Redbayly: Yep. Everything's turning out just swimmingly.**


	25. A New Day

Long Lost

**Redbayly: Well, here it is. The big conclusion.**

**Katara: We've all had so much fun making this story.**

**Ursa: And, of course, we hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Redbayly: Hold on, I'm saving the goodbyes for the end. We've got one last chapter to get through, remember?**

**Ursa: Of course.**

**Redbayly: Well, for the last time, here's the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

A New Day

It was hard to believe that it was only a couple days ago that the world had almost come to an end, but everything had turned out alright. Zuko was in his room getting ready for his coronation, it was a bit tricky as he was still hurt pretty badly from his fight with Azula and he winced as he tried to put his arm through one of the sleeves of his robe.

"Need a hand?" A voice came from the doorway. Zuko looked up and saw Roku standing there.

"Roku. Where have you been?" Zuko asked his twin. "You just disappeared on us."

"Sorry, bro, but I had a little unfinished business to take care of." As he finished his sentence, a certain raven-haired knife-thrower walked over to stand next to him.

"Mai?" Zuko said in confusion. "They let you out of prison?"

"My uncle pulled some strings." She explained. "And I guess it helps when the new Fire Lord's brother is your boyfriend." She turned and smiled up at Roku as he took her by the hand.

"So," Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "you don't hate me anymore, right?"

"Well," she replied in her signature monotone, "I guess if there's a possibility that we might be in-laws someday, it won't do us any good to hate each other."

"So, friends?" He offered his hand.

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled, and accepted the handshake.

"Whatever."

"Now, come on." Roku said as he started to help his brother get the robe on. "You need to get ready. There's a party outside and you're one of the most important guests."

* * *

Out in the courtyard, a large gathering of people was waiting for the coronation to begin. Two Water Tribe siblings wound their way through the crowd until they found the person they were looking for.

"Dad!" Sokka and Katara exclaimed.

Hakoda turned at the sound of his children's voices and held them close when they raced over to him. Hakoda told his children how proud he was of them and that their mother would be proud too. Ursa saw the exchange and smiled; she turned to her own daughter, who was standing next to her and looking nervous about being around people she had previously tried to destroy.

Ursa took her daughter's hand as they walked over.

"Hello, Hakoda." Ursa greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Ursa." Hakoda responded with a warm smile.

"This is my daughter." She gestured to Azula who looked away, still uncomfortable about being around former enemies.

"Your mother told me a lot about you." Hakoda said to the girl. "Not all of it was good, but I know that she cares about you."

Azula offered a slight and hesitant smile. Just then, there was the sound of another group approaching them.

"There's my favorite warriors." Sokka said as the group of Kyoshi Warriors stood before them. "I gotta admit I kinda missed the makeup. So how does it feel to be back in uniform?"

"It feels _great_." Ty-Lee exclaimed as she moved forward from behind the other warriors, dressed up in a uniform like the one she had disguised herself in. A panicked look crossed Sokka's face and he darted in front of Suki and raised his crutch to point threateningly at the chi-blocker.

"Careful, Suki. Ty-Lee's pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again."

"It's okay." Suki assured him. "She's one of us now."

Sokka let out exaggerated gasps as he pointed to both girls.

"Yeah." Ty-Lee continued. "The girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few chi-blocking lessons, they said I could join their group. We're gonna be best friends forever."

Ty-Lee then caught sight of Azula, who had walked over towards them, and gave a nervous squeak of surprise.

"Azula?"

"Ty-Lee. It's…good to see that you've made some new friends."

"Uh, yeah." Ty-Lee looked at the others questioningly.

"I'm…_sorry_." Azula strained to say. "I-I wasn't a very good friend. I hope you can forgive me."

Ty-Lee smiled and pounced on the other girl in a hug, letting out a joyful squee that her old friend was good now.

* * *

Just inside the palace, Aang was waiting beside the doorway that led out to the dais where Zuko would be crowned Fire Lord. The soon-to-be Fire Lord and his twin brother approached.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down." Zuko said to Aang. "And now…"

"Now we're friends." Aang finished.

"Yeah. We _are_ friends."

"I can't believe a year ago I was hiding with Mom in the Earth Kingdom." Roku added. "And now I have my brother and sister back, I have a girlfriend, and the war is finally over."

"Life's funny that way, bro." Zuko responded as he put a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"I can't believe that a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice." Aang added. "The world's so different now."

"And it's going to be even more different. We'll rebuild it together."

"Today's a new day." Roku added. "And the future has never looked so bright before."

The three had a brief group hug and then proceeded out to the dais. A gong was sounded as they entered. Zuko gave a brief speech as Aang and Roku stood beside him. Zuko then knelt down as the Fire Sage crowned him. Roku knelt just off to the side of his brother symbolizing his status as the second royal prince. At Zuko's insistence, Roku wore the crown of their great-grandfather for whom the younger twin was named.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The Fire Sage declared.

* * *

A few weeks later found the group sitting in a familiar tea shop in Ba Sing Se. General Iroh was playing his sungi-horn as Zuko was serving tea to everyone. Aang was entertaining Momo with a ball of air and Toph was casually leaning her seat back as she rested her feet on the table. Suki and Mai were playing a game of Pai Sho as Roku watched, sitting beside his girlfriend and discreetly whispering strategies to her. Ursa was trying to fix Azula's hair after she saw the damage the girl had caused it in her fit of madness. Sokka was sitting at a desk, trying to paint the scene. Zuko had just gotten over to Katara, handing her a cup of tea as the two exchanged a kiss when Sokka suddenly got annoyed.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka exclaimed. "And, ugh…oogies. No kissing my sister when I'm in the room. I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Katara stated as she walked over to her brother. Her expression changed, however, when she saw the painting. "Wait. Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair-loopies."

Everyone instantly crowded around.

"At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine." Zuko said.

"Our hair is _not_ that spiky." Roku added.

"I look like a _man_." Mai stated.

"Why did you draw me in a strait-jacket?" Azula asked.

"And why did you paint me Firebending?" Suki concluded.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka explained.

Momo leapt up on the table and started chittering at the Water Tribe boy.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

"He's arguing with a _lemur_?" Roku thought aloud.

"And people say _I'm_ crazy." Azula responded.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore." Iroh said. "I've really trimmed down."

"Well I think you all look _perfect_!" Toph exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

As Ursa and Roku laughed, they looked out at the sunset. Mother and son exchanged glances for a moment and silently told each other that they knew just how lucky they were.

**Redbayly:*Sniff* It's so beautiful.**

**Toph: I was expecting you to play up the Hakoda and Ursa romance a little more.**

**Redbayly: I didn't want to run the risk of weirding out my readers any more than I already did.**

**Toph: Why would they get weirded out?**

**Redbayly: You know, it's just the awkwardness that Zuko's mom and Katara's dad are together when Zuko and Katara themselves are together.**

**Toph: Ah. I get it. But still.**

**Redbayly: Well, how about we leave it to the imaginations of the readers?**

**Toph: I suppose it's not as bad a cliffhanger as the one Bryke left us with. You know, the one where they never told us where Ursa actually **_**is**_**.**

**Redbayly: Precisely. Well, it's been fun writing for you all. I plan on doing more series rewrites in the future. I've got a couple ideas in the works and I hope to start getting them out soon. Thank you to everyone who saw this story through to the end. You've all been great. Bye.**


End file.
